Tender Loving care
by twinkels
Summary: A story mostly about Kenny and his sad life and how he struggles at Xmas also,Warnings of Yaoi child abuse and strong laugage also visits from Jack frost and Jacobe the Bar Mitzvah boy from SNL I DONOT own anything not even Karens Furby just the idea of this
1. Chapter 1

It was another long cold boring morning in the small town of South park and although it was only 15 miniutes to the lunch time bell it may as well have been 15 hours as time seemed so long and dull the way the teacher droned on about the boring subject and what it was about well no one knew really what it was about apart from the smart kids as they always paid full attention in class so they could get good grades mostly kids like Wendy and Kyle and a couple of the others and sometimes Butters as if he didn't get good grades he'd be grounded to the summer no doubt but the rest of the kids sat board out their minds in a zombie like state eather stairing into space or looking out the window at the snow and good friends Stan Kenny and sometimes Cartman had trouble trying to pay attention and Stan was on the verge of falling alseep he was so bord he could hardly keep his eyes open and kept yawning plus maybe the fact that he was up all night on his PC didn't help eather and now he was regretting it

Cartman who was a little more awake was making crude drawings of Kyle and his mom in his text book and writing antisemetic comments and jokes about the Jews beside then which was nothing new for him really

Now Kyle being a very smart clever boy sat alert and paying full attention and listning to every word the teacher said some say he'd become a right smartass and swot always doing his work on time getting full marks being praised by the teacher he was the Class golden boy and some say he was a male version of Hermione Granger from the Harry potter movies a tight smartass know it all but truth was Kyle was a no nonsiance boy yes he had very high morals and was a very hard working boy that studied hard and liked school and he loved learning new things unlike some kids in his class

Kenny was lost in thought between looking out the window at the blizzard that had been on the go all day and stairing at Bebe whonsat near by who was wearing a very tight new pink sweater tight pale pink pants and a sleeveless white furry waistcoat and her new white high heeled boots gave her extra height and her new outfit showed off her stunning figure and her breasts that were still growing and this drove Kenny wild also he could smell her flowery perfume from where he sat and with her stunning blue eyes flawless skin perfect make up and long light blonde hair that she straightend into soft waves Bebe was an angel and he'd love to date her but sadly for him Bebe had started dating Kyle again and everyone said they made a cute couple and that made Kenny a bit Jelouse

Kenny was coming up for 13 now and on the verge of becoming a teenager and all the ups and downs that went with it but for Kenny he had his life's shares of ups and downs. Yet more downs than ups life had delt him a crule blow sadly and the fact of Xmas fast approaching added to his problems

Theird be no Xmas presents or even a decent dinner in the Mcormick household this year it be a boring odenery day for Kenny and Karen that's if Kenny wasent beaten to a pulp by his violent dad that would maybe the present itself a new black eye or burst lip or a cracked rib or cheek bone but as long as Karen was spared the beatings thats all that matterd Kenny happly took it

Yet Kenny did manage to save a little money he'd got through out the year by doing odd jobs for the neighbours or the pepole near the trailer park he knew and so he planned to use that to get Karen some candy a. carrdigan a warm jumper some socks also a storybook a doll and teddy bear from the charity goodwill store and a small toy and some stationry for school from the doller store it wasent much compared to what the other kids were getting but it was all Kenny could aford and at least she'd have something to unwrap on Xmas day but Kenny knew that deep down that Karen really wanted a pink cell phone with a camera and a white Furby and a junior make up set that came in a little pink case and had a mirror inside it but sadly those things cost a lot of money way too. much for Kenny so he would just get what he could afford and Karen was always happy with that and never complained

Carol Mcormick Kennys mom did her best for the kids and often went without herself to see that Kenny and Karen ate but sadly it just wasent enough for 2 growing children and going to bed with stomocks growling in hunger wasent a new thing to them and that's how keving her older son ended up on Juvinile hall for stealing things to sell for food from lochal stores to sell and he was stealing food items too so that the family could have a good meal and he got caught and sent to Juvinile hall and sadly carol had a drugs problem too which didn't help much and half the welfare money went on drugs instead of buying things for the kids and Stuart her husband was a drunkin no user and he always played the system

Stuart too was on welfare and claming everything he could get but he worked in the towns scrap yard buying and selling things then he'd go and blow all his wages getting drunk in the bar and also the welfare money he got went on drink tol and he'd even sell his families food stamps and some of their belongings to get money to drink so the family really had nothing and to make matters worse due to unpaid bills the family's power and their phone had now been cut off as Stuart has used to money carol had set aside for bills on drink and to blank the loss of the power and phone Carol hit the drugs hard now to take her mind off things

Also at school Kenny had noticed that no one wanted to sit beside him in class any more becouse he smelled very bad due to not washing himself and his hair was filthy and greasy it was so bad it looked wet or if he had gel in it and the reason why Kenny didn't wash he didn't like the idea of washing in icy cold water in the middle of the coldest winter ever as it wasent very nice but the only hot shower Kenny got now was in PE and he loved that the warm water cleaning him and the though his shampoo and conditionor came from the doller store it made his hair clean and soft and upto a few weeks ago Kenny used to shower at Kyles 4 times a week but Kenny had accidently infected the entire Broflovski family with a horrible skin condition called Scabies something he'd picked up from the trailer park and now Kyle and Stan had banned Kenny for using their shower or bath so Kenny stopped going round really to their houses as he felt their parents didn't want him

But despite being scruffy and smelly Kenny was avery good looking boy and when cleaned up he was one if not the hottest boy in the school next to Kyle

Kenny was tall and slender but he'd gotten really skinny and his ribs showed through his skin and he had very fair skin and stunning sparkling oh so blue eyes ice blue that stop a person dead in their tracks and pale blond hair and beautiful long fair eyelashes earning him the nickname blondie so when cleaned up yes Kenny was very hot but just now his skin was dirty his nails bitten and filthy and old stains of dirt and pen marks from art class litterd The skin on his hands plus though his mom cut his hair it looked hacked at and it had grown a bit and was filthy as it hadent been washed in weeks and he never changed his clothes he still wore the same old orenge batterd jacket but he'd got this one 2 years ago his mom had found it in a thrift store for 5 dollers that was his main birthday present and now that was really old and had a small tear on it and a stain and smelt really bad that's why none sat near Kenny because the smell made them heave and even Cartman avoided sitting next to him he sat next to Clyde and near Kyle mainly to get within throwing distance of Kyles head so he could hit the boy on the back of the head with screwd up bits of paper with antisemetic messages or cartoons on them so he could get the redhead mad as Kyle had a very short temper and he angerd really easly and Cartman loved to see Kyle pissed off

Kenny sighed and put his head on the desk as he was totally board and he hoped the teacher wouldn't ask him anything as he didn't have a clue due to not paying attention and didn't know what he was on about and the only reason why Kenny came to school these days was the threat of being kicked out and being sent to Juvinile hall for 2 weeks as he'd been their before nd hated it

Kenny had a long record of truancy he hated school he hated the teachers and some of the kids and he was banned from the school Libaery for smoking as he'd taken that up for a while but Kyle made him quit after Kenny had accidently burned down the school Libary need threw a lit cigarette in the trash can thinking it was out but he was wrong

Kenny took up smoking at 11 full time he'd tried it at 10 but gave it up and took it up a year later he'd just got in with the wrong company but in the end Kyle talked him into quitting and though Kyle could be a real smartass he was a kind boy and Kenny thought he was even falling in love with Kyle and even kissed Kyle but Kyle loved Stan that was clear and Stan dating Wendy and Kyle with Bebe was a cover up really

Alright now children pack up quietly and do t forget your homework has to be in on Friday and please will you all leave quietly your the noisiest class I ever had I think the teacher yelled as the kids were all noisy chatting excitedly over the loud bell that gone off

Hey Kenny are you going to the cafeteria. Then for lunch asked Stan as he gave Kyle back the pen he'd borrowd due to loosing his own

Yeah sure I'll sit with you guys but I have no lunch today er erm I I forgot it yeah I was running late again today trying to get ready and that and left it sitting in the kitchen I am forgetful, I guess lied Kenny

Truth was their was hardly any food in the house and the little food their was to spare Kenny let Karen have that even if he went without his own lunch

Oh okay then sighed Stan looking at Kenny who just smilled and shrugged

Here you can share with me Kenny fraid its nothing sweet as I can't have suger as you know but hey it's better than nothing I guess and I have way to much here said Kyle asthe boys headed for lunch

Living on hand outs again Kinny haven't you got any food in your house then where's your food stamps can't even aford them now Kinny taunted Cartman and he started singing. The song In the Ghetto

Oh shut up Cartman and leave Kenny alone Kyle yelled

Aye don't you tell me to shut it you shut it Jew boy I'm sure Kinny won't want to eat Koshia he's not that desperate Cartman hit back

Oh no here we go again. Look will you two shut the hell up, we go through thise day in day out fatass and Jew jokes pack it in yelled Stan separating the two arguing boys

Look one more workd out of you fattass and I'll fucking kill you understand threatend Kyle

Look Kyle just drop it okay said ken grabbing hold of the angry redhead and pulling him away before war broke out

Goddamn it I really hate him he's a total asshole said Kyle sighing but anyway Kenny no it's not Koshia I have savoury cheese sandwiches and salid ones too mom always makes more than I need iv got like 8 here all together and a lot of other stuff here too so we can split half each smilled Kyle

Wow yeah thanks Kyle smilled Kenny as they headed into the cafeteria

Kenny really hated taking food from his friends as he didn't want too be a charity case but if he didn't take the food he wouldn't eat and he was starving but this was so degrading for him

Though Kenny was found of Stan and Kyle he was a bit Jelouse off them too maybe more of Kyle than Stan as Stan was often beaten up by his older sister who was a mean bully but Kyle had the perfect life his dad was a rich top lawyer that made a lot of money and his mom was a stay at home mom who cared very deeply for her son and his youngest brother Ike even though Kyle thought she was over protective and fussed too much but ot was way better than being neglected and beaten every day as Kenny was

Well that's chappy done sorry it's a bit out of season I first wrote thise 2 years ago that's why I mentioned Furby as he had made a comeback and was the must have toy that year I got a black one and white one lol and I thought Karen would love one too next chappy up soon so stay tunned and enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING ...their is child abuse in this also I don't own jackass or Family guy

Hey you guys wanna come over to my palce for a sleepover it will be awesome we can get a large bucket of KFC and fries and a large bottle of suger free Pepsi and watch Terrance and Philip Jackass and Family guy it will just be the 3 of us and also you can have a wash over at our place Kenny a nice hot shower as I know that you haven't got any skin ailments just now and also I was also hopping to ask Butters over too that poor kids been so down in the dumps lately but I think his family have guests over tonight and want to see Butters so he's to go straight home after school said Stan smiling

Yeah I heard about Butters too well he would go and date another of those damn. Rasins girl he never lears I just hope he's not back with that bitch Lexus after the way she treated him last time she treated Butters like shit little whore she is said Kenny

No it's not her he's dating her friend Porsha I seen them the other day when I passed Rasins when I was in dads car he was. bringing Ike and me home from Jew scouts said Kyle smiling

Hey is it the dumb dark haired girl her hair to her shoulders the one you tried to pair me up with when Wendy dumped me couple of years ago and you guys dragged me to bloody Rasins of all places said Stan glaring at a giggling Kyle

Er yeah sorry about that dude I thought that place would take your mind off Wendy and I thought Porcha was really nice she seemed sweet and not a total airhead like the other girls did but hey guess I was wrong turned out she was sighed Kyle

Well what ever she really upset poor Butters he's been crying again as he feels his hearts been ripped out him but hey maybe he can come to our next sleepover and we can cheer him up its times like this he needs his friends around him poor kid but both of you not a word to Cartman okay we don't want him over or he'll eat all the crispy KFC skins again the greedy bastard he is said Stan

Yeah I remeber that well and he is a fucking greedy fat bastard it upset Kenny making him cry I still get mad at that but don't you worry Stan I won't say a word to him said Kyle glancing over at Cartman in the distance who was bulling a little red haired girl saying that she had no soul and would burn in hell but the little girl ran away from him

Aww dude that really sounds awesome I'd love to do that bet it be really cool too but fraid I can't I'm helping my dad at the scrapyard again tonight then I'll go straight home and help mom and as for dad hell go straight to the bar and get drunk come home and world war 3 and 4 will break out before he passes out the ushal sighed Kenny

Aww dude I'm sorry that really sucks big time but hey maybe some other time then said Stan patting Kenny on the back

Yeah sure oh I know what about this weekend in the evening if you guys want asked Kenny smilling

Yeah sure that sounds cool oh and guess what theirs like 12 Terrance and Philip episodes on back to back on comedy central cos the new season starts next month omg it will be so awesome and we can get another bucket of KFC and Pepsi and all the fries we can eat have a little party and see if Butters will come he likes Terrance and Philip too even though his parents don't like it and try and stop him from watching it said Stan smilling

No dude their not new they are all reruns that's starting next month they were on earler this year I have seen them comedy central does that show reruns before a new season starts these episodes were new back in March of this year so their sort of newish the new season starts in March next year it's how they work but I don't mind their still funny though said Kyle in a sort of know it all way

Oh right I didn't know they did that said Stan

Yes they do its to give viewers a chance to catch up they have been doing it for years now I thought you knew that by now you two said Kyle

Well new or not I haven't seen them yet well seen the first 3 episodes but that was it cos dad came home in a drunken rage one night and our TV set ended up going out the window now that was back in March and it's still put their in the front yard 9 months later and now coverd in snow so I didn't get to see it sighed Kenny

Omg no Terrance and Philip I'd die if I never got to see it I love that show said Stan

Yeah same here I'm really addicted to that show and I'd don't know what I'd do if I never seen it again but listen can't your dad not afford a new one and isn't he not still claiming welfair as well as working which you know is totally illeagle and could go to jail for if he was caught whisperd Kyle so no one would hear as what the redhead said was true Stuart was breaking the law

Oh sure we could aford a new tv Kyle we could even get one of those huge big fancy 3D TVs with Cinima surround sound and HD like Token has and that it be really cool but you kidding na my dad drinks all the money that comes into the house as you guys know by now so yeah if it wasent for him we'd be rich like you stan or you Kyle and be able to afford to live in a nice house in town instead of a run down shack in a rough estate Kenny sighed sadly

Aww dude I'm so sorry about that said Stan rubbing Kennys back back and glancing at Kyle who just shrugged sighing

Oh don't worry its not your fault that my dad is a fucking asshole it's something iv had to get used to for nearly 13 years now and he won't change. But soon as im old enough I'm so outta here I'll get a job near Denvir as South park holds nothing for me and I hate this town it's a dump and so full of shit and if you guys have any sence well you'd both leave two said Kenny

Yeah I'd love to goto Florida or New York as well as taking in Europe and Asia too their is a big world waiting to be explored beyond south park and I don't see myself here in 10 years time and I think Ike will do the same when he's old enough too but as you giys know that im going to isreal next summer for 3 weeks as im having my second Bar Mitzvah their as i have family over their that cant come to my Bar Mitzvah here said Kyle who'd be 13 next may and is beliefs he'd be a man so he'd have his Bar Mirzvah sort of Jewish. right of passage for young boys and Kyle was coming up for his

Yeah i remeber you saying that lucky you and yeah i feel the same about travling I really want to move to somewhere warm no future for me here but hey I'll tell you both something I bet you two that fatass will never move on hell be Like one of those really fat mommys boys acting like a spoilt little kid and playing with his dumb baby toys when he's like 50 laughed Stan

Yeah or one of those pepole you see on tv that are really really fat and weigh 100 stone and can't get out of bed and the bed is reinforced to take their weight and hell be sitting in his own pee and shit and will stink and their will be pizzas cheesy poofs and other unhealthy junk food wrappings and containers all around him and he'll be so fat hell have sores all over his body and no clothes will fit him apart from a circus tent hell be so gross Kyle laughed

Luckly for Kyle Cartman didn't hear Kyles nasty comments or he'd have gone mad as he hated being teased about his weight problems and Kyle teased him all the time and even bullied him about it

Yeah he'll never change your right Kyle said Kenny glancing over at Cartman who was sitting at the outdoor lunch tables eating snacks yeah but seriously you guys I do really to get some kind of qualifications so I can get a job of sorts and save enough money and eventually move away and then get a better job and a nice place to myself maybe even a pet like a cat or dog for company and in time when Karen turns 16 or 17 she can come and stay with me I'll help get her into collage and see that she goes on to do well and gets a good job a place of her own and a car I can drive as my dad taught me last year but really Karen deseirves better than this she's had a crappy childhood like me but I'm really hoping that we can both have really good adult lives and do well for ourselves Kenny said sighing

Aww Kenny that's really sweet of you your a really good big brother with a heart of pure gold said Stan smilling

Well arnt big brothers not ment to look out for their younger siblings like before he went to Juvinile hall Kevin looked out for me and I look out for Karen and Kyle looks out for Ike said Kenny

Yeah but try telling Shelly that I'm the little brother and she never looks out for me only if she really has too said Stan

Yeah true I guess but though she has a weird way of showing it I think Shelly still cares said Kenny as he ate the lunch that Kyle had given him and Stan had bought him a carton of juice

After lunch Kenny delibretly fell over faking a twisted ankle so he could get out of PE as he couldn't really do it yet he did want to do PE but he knew he couldn't becouse everyone would discover his sad dark secret

Kennys painfully thin body that was very close to being anorexic had heavy bruises of all colours on it along with cuts and what looked like cigarette burns and even foot print like marks on him given to him by his dads fist feet belt buckle and cigarettes Kenny was being bady abused at home

His dad would come home really drunk and would get into a fight with his mom and demand her money and money ment for the kids to keep them and if she refused he'd grab her threatening her and then beating her and one time he even hurt Karen he grabbed her by the tiny arm throwing her across the room then pulled her by the hair and warned her to stop crying or he'd take his belt to her he did it actully twice and Kenny sick of seeing his mom and sister being attacked stood up to to Stuart protecting his mom and sister and he ended up taking the blows instead but he was used to it as long as his drunken father didn't hurt carol or Karen Kenny would take the beatings instead and that's why he had all the injuries and didn't do PE any more incase someone would see the injuries and report them to social services and it lead to Kenny and Karen being taken into care again so Kenny desided to hide the injuries and keep his mouth shut or lie saying he'd got into a fight with some kid near him to explane away bruises or injuries to his face

But he really missed the warm showers and Stan and Kyle would bring him nice shower gel or shampoo or conditionor got his hair so he'd look and smell nice and sadly Kenny couldn't afford the nice toiletries just the cheap stuff from the dollar store that made him itch and he hated it and the cheap toothpaste tasted really horrible and sometimes Kenny was so so hungry he ignored the horrible tast and even ate the tooth past and that made him really sick so Kennys life was very miserable indeed

During PE Kenny sat and did his homework whist sitting by himself in the changing rooms as he wasent aloud into the gym hall with outdoor shoes even if his shoes were old batterd sneakers and also Kenny was smart enough to forge his dads signature on it to make it look if his dad had checked it becouse Kenny very rarly took his homework home now as he was far too busy helping his dad in the scrapyard or with all the fighting he just couldn't get any peace to study and another time his dad sold his school books for money to drink and all he got was 10 dollers and carol had to replace the books and their true value of the books came to 45 dollers so Kenny did his homework at school or at a friends house least he got peace their

After school the boys walked to the bus stop at the school gates to wait for the bus to take them home as they always did but today Kenny was being picked up his dad in his old batterd pick up truck that was now falling to bits and not safe to be on the roads

So what time is your dad gonna pick you up at then asked Kyle as they all stood at the bus stop

Hmm, not sure really what time is it now I don't really use my phone as iv no credit in it and no power to charge it and iv lost my charger too dunno where sighed Kenny with a shrug

Ten past three I make it but I might be a miniute or two fast said Kyle looking at his very expensive iPhone he'd been given back in May for his birthday and he got a new phone every year for his birthday

Oh right thanks well I think he should be here any time now he's clearing a few houses the owners are clearing stuff out and said he could have them then he'll go back to the scrap yard sort them threw see what's what then hell come and get me and well do the same all over again so it will be around 8pm by the time we finish so then well stop of for a take away and head home and have the take away but then it's ushally cold but better than nothing I guess Kenny said

Aww that's a shame that you can't come over to mine to have tea also do your homework then watch tv and if your dad wants you home well he could come and pick you up if not we have spare sleeping bags and my room is always really warm said Stan

Aww thanks Stan but na it's fine but really you guys dad needs me some of that stuff is heavy lot of lifting and that involved you know and also the scrapyard owner the guy dad works for well he has a young teenage son he's like 16 or 17 Who's a friend of mine and listen guys he's got a huge collection of awesome red or should I say white hot porn magazines millions of them and videos too as his older cousion works in a sex shop at Fairpack so he gets all the awesome porn stuff and the boy I'm seeing tonight well he's downsizing his collection and he's promised me a big bag full of 40 or 50 of these magazines and oh god you guys these magazines are really leathel it's the hardest core porn you can imagin makes the ones I read look like little kids magazines these magazines are so damn hot you can't even buy them in stores no store would touch them you have to send away for them of privet website you have to pay to be a member Kenny said with a dirty wink

Omg Kenny I might have known oh god trust you your discusting what do you see in these filthy porn magazines and the women who pose in them are probely crawling with sexual diseases and that and seeing these magazines or ones even like them on the top shelves at the mall is discusting too they should ban them said Kyle letting his high morels show and Stan only laughed as he glanced at a giggling Kenny who was used to Kyles speeches about porn and that as Kyle did that a lot

Well Kyle you know me too well by now Kenny Mcormick the filthy minded little pervert and proud and nope I won't give up my porn for anyone so you'll just have to live with it Kyle said Kenny patting Kyles cheek making the redhead sigh

Yeah that's just it I know you too well and i doubt youll ever change and maybe I don't want you to change you wouldn't be the same without your filthy perverted mind I guess sighed Kyle with a small smile

Yep so true kenny our filthy minded resident pervert laughed Stan

Yep too true you guys and iv no plans in changing and I'll always like a nice bit of pussy and hard core porn Kenny laughed with a dirty laugh

Well when you get them just don't stay up all night masterbating as you have school in the morning and your on your final warning so you can't aford to be late Kyle said making Kenny laugh more

Oh I won't and come on you guys this porn is my little escape to my fantasy world and I can always dream that all these naked hot chicks throwing themselfs at me begging me for sex and wanting to sleep with me sad truth is you guys I'm never likely to meet them they wouldn't look twice at me and the names they have in the magazines probelly arnt even their real names they just use them to hide their true identitys and they would never be intrested in me but I can dream about them and as I said in that dream they all love me and want to have hot sex with me Kenny sighed as he then seen his dads pick up truck drive up

Oh here's your dad coming Kenny said Kyle now changing the subject from the porn magazines as Kenny picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder

Okay guys I'll catch you both tomorrow at school enjoy your little sleepover oh and if you see Butters tonight tell him to steer clear of those slutty Rasins girls their nothing but trouble even I wouldn't touch them so take care you guys and see you tomorrow said Kenny opening the truck door and saying hey dad how's it going in a friendly tome

Get in the truck and stop talking you'll see those kids tomorrow now were running late and we have a lot on tonight so put your belt on Stuart yelled before kenny could even say goodbye to his friends and after he closed the door the truck sped of almost hitting Stan and Kyle who jumped out the way in time

Kenny sat quietly in the truck and he smelt drink and ciggeret smoke off his dad which wasent new really

Right Kenny you and young Gary pick up the crap that's being sold to us and stick it in the back ill try and get it as cheap as possible and then we will take it back and see how much we can get for it and remeber if it looks really old or valuble Stuart begain

Yeah I know dad put it to the side and we can get it valued and sell it on eBay at a higher price I know what to do so don't worry their sighed Kenny

Stuart still had acces to the Internet via a good friend who owed Stuart a lot of favours that Kenny had did for him like go his shopping or clear his path of snow or in the summer he cut his grass or paint his fence and his shed and other jobs he found for Kenny as Stuart was to lazy to get off his ass to do the jobs himself so as Kenny was young and fit he was the slave and in return Kenny didn't get anything but his dad for to use the mans PC and onto eBay to sell things through the mans account as somehow Stuart was now banned from eBay

Right your learning kid pepole are crazy enough to buy any old shit off eBay and pay a fortune so it's a get rich quick place Stuart said grinning and taking a swig of beer out his beer bottle he was drunk already and that worried Kenny as they swerved from side to side almost crashing

Fuck sake dad be carful and you shouldn't be drinking and driving its against the law to Kenny begain but got cut off by stinging slap to the face

Fucking shut it you little asshoe, think you know it all dony ya has that fucking ugly big nosed Jew kid been trying to teach you morels well he's too late so fucking sit their and shut it Stuart yelled taking another swig of beer and muttering something under his breath

Kyle hasent got a big nose his nose is perfect he's perfect thought Kenny glaring at his dad then sighed muttering something to himself

Hey their Kenny nice to see you so did you have. nice day at school then so how's things are you working hard so what did you do today then son do you have any homework that you need a hand with and once you have done that we can get the dinner on Kenny whisperd to himself he wanted his dad to say that but no such luck

Kenny so wanted to hear his dad praise him and take an intrest in him and what he did like normal parents did with their kids and show intrest in their schoolwork and what they did and lernt that day and how their grades were but no not Stuart infact he wanted to take Kenny out of school at 16 or younger if he could get away with it and have the boy work with him full time at the scrap yard and that was the last thing Kenny wanted as he wanted to stay on and do well for himself

What did you say asked Stuart hearing Kenny mumble to himself

Huh oh nothing dad er don't mind me I'm just thinking out loud that's all said Kenny sighing and turning on the radio and looking out the window at the falling snow and the sky getting darker and wondering what Stan and Kyle were up to and did Butters go with them in the end or not and also Stan and Kyle would be having their KFC and fries and cola and doing their homework together and looking foward to Terance and Philip later and they'd be nice and warm and dry in Stans room and having a good time not outside in the cold and dark working to late lifting heavy things and not knowing when they'd get their tea and thise happend every single night but if Kenny got some cash or a tip he'd hid that from his dad and it go in Karen's Xmas fund so it be worth it

Well that's chappy 2 done next one soon soo stay tuned and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Stuart and Kenny arrived at their destination in a really nice part of town not that far from Token and Kenny had seen the area a few times before when visiting his rich friend and also they met Stuart's friend and his son Gary as they were their to help and Gary was the boy with the magazines

Hey their ken so how's it going dude the older taller boy said smilling coming over

Hi their Gary yeah I'm good same old day really school and then here Kenny sighed

Lucky you wish I could have stayed on at school but dad pulled me out to work full time with him I started off like you helping him Gary said sighing

Yeah I remeber you saying that and my dad wants to pull me out of school at 16 or younger if he can get away with it if dad had his way fuck it I'd be working full time for him now Kenny sighed

Oh man that would suck but hope you get to stay on the boy said

Yeah same here school can be okay at times and I have some good friends their they even bought me my lunch today their cool kids they have dont that a few times brought me lunch in said Kenny smilling

Yeah is that Stan and Kyle I remeber you talk about them before Gary said as Kenny nodded

Yeah their good mates well Stan can be a bit boring at times and Kyle can be a smartass no harm to Kyle the guys pure gold but he's like a know it all know what I mean said Kenny as the boy nodded

Yeah. but I'm sure he means well though Gary said smilling

Yeah he does so how was your day then asked Kenny smilling

Oh okay I guess I'm a bit tierd as iv been working since early this morning only had a 20 miniute break at lunchtime and been lifting a lot of heavy stuff and fraid we still got a lot of heavy things to shift like furniture we have 2 closets a dresser a fridge freezer 2 cookers and a sofa and a lot of bags and boxes and other crap to move the other boy said

Fuck it dude that sounds really heavy hope I don't put my back out lifting it but I'm pretty strong so I'll give it a go oh by the way dude did you get those magazines you know the ones we talked about the other day Kenny asked grinning

What the porn ones yep i sure did ken iv brought about 30 of them so that should keep you going for a while but fuck it their so damn hot you will need gloves to handle them they'll give you third degree burns on your hands and corrupt your mind thise is serious hard core stuff the boy laughed looking at a grinning Kenny

Wow dude I can't wait to get them home to read them tonight and maybe try a bit of well you know what winked Kenny whist laughing as he set about the work hoping to get it all done early so he could get home early to read his magazines

The work was really hard and filthy and the boys didn't have gloves on to protect their hands that night and also they were freezing cold and worked in the heavy snow and to make matters worse Kenny lifted up a dirty metel tin as he he could get money for the tin and then whist looking at it a black sticky liquid like paint or tar spilt out all over his jacket and hands making a mess

Oh fuck what is that shit fuck iv to wear jacket to school tomorrow shit said Kenny angrily looking at the horrible mess he was in now

Yuck dunno dude here try wiping it off with a cloth said Gary throwing a damp cloth towards Kenny feom the car who caught it

Yuck thanks dude Kenny said pulling a face in discust luckily most of the liquid did come off but left a filthy black stain on his jacket and also Kennys hands too were stained but Kenny had no time to bother about the stains they'd need to wait tol later as he still had a lot of work to do and also Kenny and Gary were made clean all the things out he front and back yard and clean out a very large shed that was more like a small house and later Kenny with his dad and friends took everything back to the scrapyard and put them in a storage unit before clearing out 2 more houses and 3 storage units and despite being very skinny Kenny was really strong and was able to pull and lift very heavy objects no problem

It was now well past 9pm when they all finished later than they thought they'd finish at and by now Kenny was starving and after being paid as the owners paid him to lift the stuff Stuart. gave Kenny only 5 dollers and he kept the rest well into 3 figures but Kenny didn't say anything so then they stopped off at City wok and got a take away and on arriving home whist carol split the 2 takeaways to feed 4 pepole due to being filthy Kenny desided brave the icy cold water and have a very quick shower but the dirty black stain reminded on his hands and jacket but Kenny would try and get rid of them again at school tomorrow as their was always hot water in the boys toilets and also he was too cold and tierd and he hurt all over now to do anything more tonight

After a quick wash Kenny slipped on an old orenge hoodie and dark sweat pants and socks and then ate his share of the takeaway he shared with Karen and to wash that down he had water to drink as that was all their was in the house to drink really apart from stuarts beer and then later Kenny turned in for the night and read his porn magazines using a street light that shone in his window but Kenny was really pissed someone gave his dad 50 dollers saying that's for Kenny hes a great worker and Stuart said I'll give it too him but he didn't he only gave Kenny 5 lousy dollers for 6 hours of backbreaking work and before going to bed Kenny did ask his dad about the 50 bucks but Stuart told him to shut his mouth that money was his share of the house keeping to help his mom but if that was true Kenny wouldn't have mided that but he knew that she wouldn't. even see any of that money as Stuart would keep it all for himself and get drunk on it Kenny had seen it all before so he put his 5 dollers in a jar with a label saying property of kenny mcormick hands off so instead of spending the money on himself he'd spend it on Karen that money would be able to get her a couple of story books some cosy socks a hat and scarf set from the doller store and a few other little times as Kenny had saved a small amount of money he now had 35 dollers to spoil Karen maybe get something for his mom tol depends what the grand total would be

Kenny smilled to himself imagining Karen's face on Xmas morning when she saw her presents he wouldn't get any presents on Xmas day frommhis family that's for sure yet hed maybe get a hug and kiss from carol and maybe a small chocolate bar if he was lucky maybe something small from Stan kyle and Butters but he'd defently get a Home made card from Karen coverd in glitter and tinsel and a nice message inside she made the same style of card every year at school for him and inside in gold writting as the teacher had lent her a gold marker pen shed put

To Kenny my awesome big brother love you lots your the best big brother in the whole wide world happy Christmas lots of love and kisses from Karen and the bottom would have a long row of xs on them though the card was cheap and home made looking and every time you touched it thr glitter went everywhere but to Kenny it may as well been a very expensive designer Rolex watch he treasured the cards and all the ones he'd received in the past from karen were on his wall all year round that made karen goggle a little but Kenny really thought that Karen should have some kid of presents to open even if they were second hand and from the doller store they were something for her to unwrap

Ideally in a perfect workd Karen would be unwrapping brand new warm winter clothes jumpers pants socks hats scarfs gloves and a new wollen coat and a water proof jacket new warm fleecy pjamas and fluffy house coat along with. winter boots and heavy shoes trainers and new slipper also some new story books a tatty teddy me to you bear she loved that bear also maybe some Vtech toys couple of build a bears as she liked them a fancy collectors Barbie doll along with some play Barbie dolls and a couple of Btatz dolls and a couple of American girl dolls and some clothes for them also some craft toys arts set bead set stationry set for school along with some candy fancy hair accseories a few board games and also her new pink camera phone white Furby make up set and a few other little suprises for her and he could hear her saying omg omg oh wow and oohing and aaaing with happiness as she ripped over the wrapping paper but sadly that wouldn't happen as this was the real world and in reality theird be know way Kenny could ever afford those presents so he'd just wrap up what he'd buy her and he knew shed be happy with that as she didn't really expect a lot and she wasent a greedy child like some kids were

Kenny eventually got into his so called bed around midnight his bed was nothing really an old single mattress that was on the floor it was filthy damp with mould on it and smelled really bad and the springs poked through holes in some areas so Kenny had to be very carfull where he lay down or he'd be scratched by the springs the mattress should have been thrown out years ago and it was ment to be cream with pale blue designes on t now it was a filthy brown coverd in stains of God knows what

Kenny had a bed once it wasent great but it was a real single bed but it broke and what was left of it was dumped near some wast ground near his bit and about a month later other kids set it on fire so Kennys so called new bed was an old mattress 2nd or maybe 3rd hand and when Kenny got the mattress of the top of a tip near the scrapyard it was already falling to peices infact the mattress of the old bed that was dumped and later burned was in better condition but Stuart thought that the old mattress was good enough for him and it was free so he pulled it off the tip and brought it home for Kenny and sad thing was that was his main Xmas present 2 years ago so Kenny never complained and as for his blanket that was very thin with holes in it and smelt really bad the blanket came from the thrift store 6 years ago and his sheet was filthy a grey colour with stains and was all torn and he'd given his only pillow to Karen as the rats had chewed all hers but Kenny didn't miss his pillow and he wanted Karen to be comfy as possible her room was a little better than his she had a bed and her mattress wasent full of holes and pink bedding her mom got her from the thrift store even a thin duvet and Kenny had painted her walls pink lilic and white with help from Stan and Kyle Kenny saved and got the paint realy cheap and it took like two days to dry even with all the windows thrown open and she spent the 2 days with her friend Ruby Tucker craigs little sister and Kyle drew designes on her wall of Disney princesses and unicorns and mermaids as Kyle was talented at art and Karen loved them so everyone was pleased

Kenny shiverd trying to keep warm as he was freezing and somewhere in the distance he heard the squeaking of the mice and rats in his room these creatures didn't live in cages like pets did these animals were wild and running loose and they lived within the walls and under the floorboards all over the house but despite being wild and chewing a lot of his stuff Kenny adopted them as pets even sharing the very little food he had with them and giving them names and talking to them as if they were his friends in a way they were his friends and at least they never yelled or beat him like his parents did

Eventully Kenny fell asleep and he dreamt that he and Karen were somewhere really nice and they never gor hungry or cold and were loved plus they were clean and smelt nice and whist he slept Kenny didn't hear his parents fighting again and the noise of a lamp overturning and carol screaming and thankfully little Karen didn't hear them eather she dreamt she was with Kenny in Disney world meeting all the princesses least in their sleep Kenny and Karen escaped the vilonce

Well that's that chappy done next one up V soon so enjoy also Gary is based on a person I know in real life he comes and takes stuff to the tip and that's his name too so if you see thise Gary their you go thise chpt is for you and he likes SP too but a Cartman fan


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started as normal in the Mcormick household Stuart slep in till lunchtime in a drunken coma snoring the house down and as ushal it was carol that got the kids up and ready for school and today kenny skipped breakfast in order to give his to Karen he just had water after leaving the house like always Kenny went to the bus stop and met his friends it seemed the same old routine day in day out really but something would happen that day that would change Kennys thoughts towards kyle for ever

At break time Stan Kenny and Kyle along with Craig Butters Clyde Tweek jimmy Timmy and Token and a couple of other boys all sat listening and laughing to one of Jimmys jokes and crazy funny stories

Cartman who was. near was in a foul mood as the dietitian bad sent a letter home to his mom about Cartmans bad diet and being so obease at such a young age and now she wanted to meet Ms Cartman face to face to talk about putting him on a very strict diet or sending him back to another fat camp for a couple of weeks and also she had a really strict exercise program in mind to help him keep the weight off and she wanted Ms Cartman to monitor and keep a diary of Cartmans food intake and had set up a rota for him and that put the fat boy in a foul mood as he loved his junk food candy and sugery drinks and what made things worse was that the other boys were laughing at him now as they had heard about it and though Kyle hadent said anything so far Cartman knew he would sooner or later and thought he'd seen the redhead whispering and sniggering even though Kyle hadent said a thing and he was actully laughing at Jimmys stories

Oh that is a really funny story Jimmy really cracked me up said Jason laughing who was also their

Yeah it was oh I know tell us all about the time that you and Timmy joined the Cripts gang that's a great story and didn't you know who they really were I thought everyone knew about the famous Cripts gang and their rivals the bloods said Kyle

no w we t th thought. Th th th th th that th th th they were cripple like us Jimmy

Timmy Timmy put in Timmy smilling as the boys gatherd round their two disabled friends fascinated to listen to their story

Also not far away Cartman seen Kenny stand next to Kyle eating a candy bar that Kyle has bought him making Cartman really Jelouse of the blond

Why can that poor piece of crap have candy but I can't fucking little shit he is it's not fair thought Cartman glancing at Kenny enjpy the candy bar

Suddenly without warning and shocking the others Cartman pushed Kenny hard hoping to knock him onto the ground but instead Kenny fell right into Kyle whist Cartman taunted. ...Oh did your fucking boyfriend buy you that candy bar amazing and I thought Jews were tight with their money

Kennys lips that tasted of sweet candy landed smack on top of Kyles soft lips that tasted of cherry lip balm and both boys blushed scarlet

OMG Kenny kissed Kyle yaoi alert yelled Craig as he pointed at the two boys

Jeesus Christ dude said Tweek shaking like a leaf and pulling at his hair whist Craig now tried to calm him down

Kenny and Kyle were now beyond blushing and their faces felt as if they were on fire with embaracment as they pulled apart

Oh God fuck it er I'm so so sorry mutterd Kenny gently touching Kyles shoulder before getting up and running off wishing the ground would open up and swallow him as he ran as fast as he could now totally unaware that Kyle was now chasing after him

Kenny Kenny wait up a second come back yelled Kyle chasing Kenny into the toilets

Look Kyle im so sorry I er i didn't mean that to happen Cartman was being a fucking asshole and he pushed me for some reason oh god im sorry mutterd Kenny glancing at a smilling Kyle who also giggled a little

Huh what's so funny that was so damn embaracing curly don't know what your laughing about said Kenny using the nickname he'd given Kyle becouse of his wild mop of red Afro curls

Erm you Kenny your blaming Cartman and hear is me thinking that you had done that delibretly just to kiss me you naughty boy laughed Kyle smilling

Huh what oh no way dude oh come on im not one for kissing other guys and I'm certanly not gay like old Garrison and slave are fuck sake Kyle what made you think that Kenny said blushing like mad

Hmmmm so you say Kenny but you once kissed butters a few years ago I remeber it well so your not new to kissing other guys so do you find me hot then said Kyle playing with the toggle on Kennys jacket and grinning

Jesus Christ dude that kiss wasent seriouse I I er fuck dude and come to think of it you kissed Stan a few times and yeah okay I kissed Butters but it was during the metrosexual craze all the guys were kissing eachother and Craig groped Tweek in the corridor in front of everyone and you damn well know that we were all at it acting gay and also I'd you remeber Tweek kissed Craig back but it was a phase that was over in a couple of weeks and also if I remeber right you hates it and went back to being normal 3 days later so I'm NOT GAY Kyle said Kenny

and as for guys kissing guys during that dumb metro craze well we were all young and stupid and I was only 10 so I wasent sure of what I liked back then well apart from Terrance and Philip Kyle shrugged

Oh and are you saying now that we were all unsure back then asked Kenny

Ken we were only 10 years old at the time young kids too young to now about our sexuality it was the latest craze you and I mean you lot as suddenly it was hip to be gay so you bought into the lifestyle blindly the guys that presented it were gay and were aware of their sexuality well the real queer eyes we weren't and after we'd returned to normal I dated a girl called Hannah who goes to the synagogue for a short time. Stan went back to Wendy so no we didn't know and I guess we're just beginning to find out now as we're older said Kyle sighing

Okay so when you said were still not sure now does that mean you didn't like being kissed by me you seemed to like it said Kenny

Mmm well yeah maybe I did like it hell Kenny your confusing me now why did you like it you were blushing back their like crazy said Kyle

I I er oh fuck it I dunno maybe maybe not said Kenny running a hand through his hair look yeah sure I kinda liked it but please listen Kyle just cos I liked that kiss dosent mean to say I'm gay I'm not in to guys I can't be gay I love porn looking at naked boobs wet pussies women on women sex and masterbating whist looking at naked women as it really gives me a hard one and also dare I say if those bitches from Rasiens weren't so selfish I wouldn't mind a few of them for. afters you know how perverted I am and yeah I masterbated looking at those porn magazines ended up having a big hard one today so wanted to fuck those women but I have to admit yeah that kiss was good Kyle oh fuck it dude I'm so damn confused here I can't be gay

I know Kenny but have you thought that you might be bisexual and also do you know that a lot of guys in the school are Kyle added with a wink

Huh omg I thought that they were all began Kenny the blood draining from his face

What that they were all straight Kenny yeah right their straight as my hair laughed Kyle tugging at a springy tight curl that peeked below his hat well to tell you the truth ken some of the guys are straight like conner Clyde Token jimmy Timmy and a handfull of the others but most of us are well you know Kyle grinned and laughing at Kennys shocked face

What you mean Craig and Tweek too do that kiss and grope they had during the metro craze was for real said Kenny stunned

Oh yes very you are nieve today Kenny and I thought you were smart laughed Kyle

Omg also you mean that you and Stan no can't be I mean iv seen you both with girls in the past Stan is with Wendy and you have dated girls live Bebe and your back with her and also you've dated Nicole Rebecca the home schooled girl Hannah that Jewish girl and a few others too your not bisexual no way and neather is Stan or are you asked Kenny stunned

Yeah I know and remeber those girls and I loved them all even though Rebecca turned into a whore also one time I had a huge crush on the little girl from the movie interview with a vampire forgot her name but she was cute oh and also did you know that Rebecca is now working in Rasins and I wouldn't touch those girls with a 50ft pole and things arnt really working out between Bebe and me she keeps flirting with other guys and as for Nicole she's back with Token but if Bebe or Nicole were to ask me out today's hell I'd jump at the chance as I still have very strong feelings for them and their both really beautiful girls but also yeah I admit I do love Stan too and have feelings for him he's a really good looking boy and I do have fantasies about him but thing is he's always with Wendy as we all know and though we have kissed and shared intiment moments I'm scared he might be turning straight for her as he's talked about marring her and settling down and having kids when their older sighed Kyle

Aww shit im really confused now I like to thing im straight the hot red blooded male wanting every hot female I see but part of me really enjoyed that kiss and I even want more Kenny said sighing not believing at what he was saying

Well your bisexual then and it's nothing to be sacred of as I said a lot of the boys are Kyle said smilling as he gently stroked Kennys soft cheek noticing a filthy stain on it so he changed the subject

Oh jeeze Kenny what the hell happend to your face did someone hit you asked Kyle picking up Kennys skinny cold filthy hands in his warm beautiful slender hands and trying to warm Kennys up

Oh no it's only dirt and don't worry about me it's not a bruise I spilt some yucky black sticky flued like tar or paint I dunno all over myself last night whist helping dad I tried to Kenny began but got cut off by Kyle who gently kissed his hands and even licking them a little and then ran his free hand through Kennys hair pulling him close

I I er Ky Kenny began stunned

Shhh darling Kyle whisperd Kyle placing a finger on Kennys lips before kissing him again

Kenny relaxed a bit and begain to enjoy the kiss in a way Kenny always found Kyle sexy he was tall for his age he'd be 13 in May 2 months younger than Kenny but way he acted he acted older than the blond and could easly be mistaken for someone of 14 or 15 he had very smooth flawless fair ivory white beautiful skin like a girl and amazing sparkling green eyes like precious Emearalds the loveliest eyes Kenny had ever seen and the most amazing tight curly ginger Afro that was the softest curls ever earning him the nickname curly that Kenny had given him in kindergarten so Kyle was a very beautiful boy

Kenny really enjoyed the kiss and couldn't beleive he had such an amazingly beautiful boy in his arms and Kyle was a really good kisser too

Kenny suddenly felt his pants being unzipped and Kyles hand wandering into his pants and feeling his cock so the blond yelped a little

Kyle what he said but Kyle cut him off

Shhh I know what im doing don't worry the redhead said kneeding Kennys cock now making it go hard

Kyle stop it I'll end up with a fucking tent pole here and then everyone will guess what's happend Kenny said as Kyle started kissing him again licking his neck before bitting him a bit

Kyle Christ are you a vampire said Kenny wincing a bit terrified incase Kyle had drawn blood

Nope will you just relaxe I thought you were experienced in sex said Kyle between kissing and fondling kennys cock

Yeah well with girls your my first guy and were only fondling Kenny said

Well we could go further if you want said Kyle now making motions to take of his own pants but the bell interrupted them

Damn needs to be another time by the looks of it said Kenny also a little relieved too having sex in the boys toilets where anyone could walk in wasent Kennys idea of fun he would rather have a privet place to fuck Kyle

Okay let's get cleaned up and get back to class before they send out a serch party for us said Kyle as he cheekly kissed Kenny on the nose and slapped his butt before heading to class and Kenny spared Kyles blushes by saying that kyle had to see the school nurse something to do with Kyles insulin pen and Kyle having to go to the nurse a lot becouse of his diabetes wasent a new thing as he went their a lot

And Kenny said also said that he was in the toilets trying to wash the dirty stain off his hands and jacket as it really botherd him and he had no hot water at home

But Kyles sweet kisses left Kenny wanting more they tasted honey and the feeling of Kyles hand around his cock massaging it was like heaven so every chance that Kenny got that day he'd kiss Kyle or touch his ass area as Kyle had a sexy tight ass and Kenny had to admit he did really enjoy it and he was falling in love with thise beautiful angelic looking redhead named Kyle to him Kyle was perfect and for the first time ever Kenny was sad when school was over as he'd need to wait to the next day to see his beautiful angel again so Kenny just concintraited on his job at the scrapyard and kept the vision of Kyles beautiful smilling face in his mind that kept him going but despite thinking about Kyle things got really bad for Kenny that night and it really pissed him off as his dad as he didn't make much that much at the scrap yard that night buisness was bad and becous of that Kenny didn't get paid so their was no money to put towards Karens Xmas present fund but he did get a can of cola someone gave him so Kenny had that and the reminds of last nights takeaway at was stale and freezing but he was so hungry he ate it again giving half to Karen then later Kenny turned in looking at the porn magazines usng the light from the street light again but he still kept thinking about Kyle and what Kyle had said about being bisexual

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy and review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note..their is some child abuse in this but with the Mcormicks household what do you expect really sorry about this. now back to the story

Next day started really bad in the Mcormick household Stuart had been sent a importent letter by the pepole that paid his welfare saying that he had to report into their office first thing on Monday morning at 9am sharp as it was very importent it was to talk about the money he was claming and also he had to bring 2 current bank statements and ID and this really worried Stuart incase he'd loose his welfare money and thise put him into a foul mood and he was yelling with carol and slamming doors and swearing whist drinking beer and it was only 8am in the morning and Stuart was drunk

In the kitchen Karen sat reading a small catalogue for toys someone had given her at school and going on about the white Furby she had her heart set on

Kenny do you think if I'm really really good Santa will try and get me one she said looking at her brother with big hopefull brown eyes

I don't know princess but he'll try his very best but their so popular even Santa might have a hard job finding one Kenny said smilling at his sister he always called her princess

I know but I thought Santa could get anything cos he's magic even a white Furby and even if he can't get a white one any colour will do Ruby's got a blue one and that looks cute Karen said

Ruby has one said Kenny a little suprised

Yes she got it for her birthday I played with it when i was over at her house oh it's really cool and look its in this catalogue says its like 95 dollers but Santa dosent have to pay anything for his toys and look theirs a white one here too says all colours if we go and see Santa maybe I can take this to show him Karen said happly

Yeah er good idea sis then you can show him the one you want and tell him what else you want Kenny said

Oh I don't want any other presents only a white Furby that's all Karen said smilling and watching carol come into the kitchen

Hurry up kids or you'll be late for school carol said sitting at the table to eat her cold pop tart

Mommy can we go to the mall this weekend I want to show Santa what I want for Xmas look its this white Furby oh he's so cool you can talk to him teach him english feed him he sings dances talks tells jokes burps giggles and that Ruby Tucker has one she got it for her birthday I played with it when I was over their karen said showing her mom the photo of the Furbies

Oh that's nice honey we will see babygirl carol said glancing at Kenny who shrugged

If I get a white Furby I'll call him snowball cos hes white Karen said happly as she ate her pop tart

Yeah that's a nice name for a white Furby and im sure hell like it Kenny said smilling and glancing between Karen and his mom but the happy mood was short as Stuart came storming into the kitchen and he'd heard Karen talk about the Furby

Will you shut the fuck up about that fucking stupid Furby doll we can't aford one Stuart yelled

Stuart not now carol yelled

Daddy theirs no need to worry about the money for Furby as Santa will bring my Furby for free I just have to be really good and get good reports at school cos santa will hear about it Karen said

Newsflash kid their is no fucking Santa clause hes not fucking real so no you won't be getting a dumb Furby and what the fuck are you doing with that thing we can't fucking aford the toys in that said Stuart grabbing the catalogue and ripping it up

Daddy no Karen said trying to grab it and before carol or Kenny could do anything Stuart slapped Karen across the face

Kenny jumped up screaming you fucking bastard hit me all you want but fucking leave her alone she's just a little kid she wasent doing any harm.

Sturat shook Kenny off but carol attacked him punching him

Fucking leave my babies alone you bastard we fucking could aford to give the kids a good Xmas but you drink all the fucking money carol screamed as Stuart pushed carol against a wall

Get the fuck off me you stupid bitch why should I give you what I make it's my fucking money and your a fucking fine one to talk your shooting up shit all the time Stuart screamed

Karen go to you're room and stay their Kenny said gently ushering his terrified crying sister out the room

K k Kenny she sobbed

Its okay princess I'll be fine Kenny said gently kissing Karen's forhead before turning back to the fight

Oh for fuck sake what the fuck is wrong with him now Kenny yelled as an already chipped cup went flying past Kennys head missing him by inches and smashing off a wall at this rate. Theird be no cups left in the house

Its all your fucking fathers fault ask him he's been called into the fucking welfare office for an interview about his money it's to do with his payments he's been claming yelled carol

Wow wait so that's why you attacked us and Karen you mean to say you have been caught working whist claming welfare and so someone's ratted on you said Kenny

Yeah they fucking have and I don't know who I'll fucking kill them if I do ao just shut the fuck up for a bit I need to fucking think Stuart said angrily whist glancing at his son and sitting down sighing

Kenny why are mom and dad so angry at us is it my fault cos I want a Furby have I been bad if I am I'm so sorry said Karen appearing again at the door

Oh no no Karen look princess it's not your fault mom and dad are just having a really bad day that's all they'll be fine so don't worry okay I'll take care of things Kenny gently said giving his sister a hug and stroking her filthy unwashed hair

Like Kennys hair hers was filthy and greasy and becouse it was quite long it was full of knotts and painfull tugs and tangled Kenny had tried brushing Karen's hair but becouse of all the knots in it poor Karen screamed and cried as it was so painfull so in the end Kenny just gave up combing ot as he hated seeing his beloved hurt and he hated seeing her filthy and neglected and uncared for

If Kenny had the money to spare he'd love to treat Karen to a huge makeover she was a very girly girl that wore pink nail polish from the doller store and little fancy hair slides and Barrets also from the doller store so Kenny knew that Karen would love to get a glitzy makeover from having her hair done as the stylets could get the tangles and tugs out Karen's hair without pain also they'd wash it trim it and curl it Karen loved curls and shed have glitzy barrettes put in and also Karen liked to wear a little make up so she'd have some make up on and a really pretty dress so Karen would look like a little beauty queen but all thise would cost a lot of money and that was money Kenny didn't have to spare as he needed that for her presents

Im sorry babygirl mommy is having an off day so is daddy too I guess but don't worry honey it's not your fault mommys just tierd that's all and no I'm not mad at you mommy loves you darlin said carol rubbing Karens tiny icy cold hands smilling at her

Its okay mommy is it cos Xmas is coming up and we can't aford presents or food and we lost our power and phone asked Karen sadly

Yeah maybe oh I don't know a lot of things are happaning look Karen your far to young to understand so don't worry okay mommy will figure it out some how just leave it with me okay and iv got a splitting headache now I'm going to lie down Kenny take care of your sister get her ready for school and also can you clean up this kitchen and wash up and put the things away and you'll need to hurry too your both a bit late as it is. Carol said leaving and rubbing her throbbing head

Yeah sure mom no worries I'm on to it hope you feel better soon I'll come and see you before we leave said Kenny smilling then he noticed Karen look sad

Hey sis what's wrong Kenny said glancing over at his sister

Oh I dunno I think daddy hates me she said sadly

Wha oh no no he dosent Karen though dad has a strange way of showing it at times he loves you and me and Kevin too what makes you think that said Kenny sitting next to his sister

Cos he hit me and swore all I did was talk about Furby he even ripped up my xmas book Karen said sadly

Well dad can be an ass er he can go into bad moods at time and it's not just with you I get it too and er maybe talking about the Furby just now isn't such a good time dads not in a xmassy mood just now Kenny said

Why how come I thought everyone loved Xmas it's magical even your friend Kyle likes it and he's Jewish Karen said

Yes he does like Xmas but sometimes pepole don't somehow feel very xmassy if they have problems so maybe it's best if we don't mention Xmas just now at least for a day or two okay said Kenny

I guess sighed Karen oh Kenny do you think Santa will get me a white Furby she asked

Hell try I'm sure now finish your breakfast and we can clean up then get ready for school okay Kenny smiled as Karen nodded

Suddenly before Kenny or Karen could say anything else loud screams and slaps were heard as carol had been slapped amd swearing filled the air

Oh Shi er I mean suger lump said Kenny trying to watch his laugage in front of Karen as he stopped what he was doing and ran into the hallway where his parents were fighting again and he was followed by Karen who screamed loudly as she seen carols nose bleeding

Karen go back and finish your breakfast don't worry princess I'll deal with this said Kenny gently pushing his sister back into the kitchen before jumping in between his parents and protecting hos mom risking a beating himself. and screaming get fucking off her leave her alone you animal

Though carol could be a no user at times as she had a bad drugs habit Kenny still cared deeply for her and didn't want her getting hurt do when Stuart threw a punch at carol it was Kenny that took the punch in the face thankfully nothing got broken but he would end up with a really nasty bruise on his face which wasent new really as he had already had lots of healing injuries caused by his dad

Get fucking of me you little piece of shit you want my belt on your fucking ass screamed Stuart threatening kennyn

Oh you just fucking would love to do that again you sick bastard Kenny screamed as Stuart grabbed Kenny by the throat almost choking him and slamming the blond against the wall

Go on fucking kill me you bastard I know you fucking want to you never wanted me you bastard Kenny yelled

Fucking right their kid you should have been aborted but your fucking stupid mother wanted you Stuart spat as he still had Kenny pinned by the throat against the wall

Dont you fucking hurt my baby you sick drunken bastard you fucking touch one hair on his head I'll fucking Kill you screamed carol punching Stuart and grabbing him

Get fucking off me you stupid bitch Stuart screamed now hitting carol and Kenny pounced on him again

Fucking get off mom are you deaf screamed Kenny as Stuart now pushed Kenny off onto the floor

As Kenny sat up to his horror and carols he took his belt of you fucking assed for it you little fucker said Stuart and he suddenly started beating Kenny on the back with the belt making the boy yell in pain

Get fucking off him he's just a fucking kid screamed carol throwing herself on. Kenny to protect and took a coupe of the blows herself as she protected Kenny

Oh fucking fine fuck fuck you fuck all of you and you brats too wish they were never born their a fucking wast of space all 3 of them wish they'd end up under a fucking bus Stuart screamed leaving the house and slamming the door making the house shake and leaving carol now in tears hugging a pissed off Kenny and a hysterical Karen

Oh god daddy is really mad at us he dosent want us around anymore and he's hurt you and mommy said Karen notice Kenny wincing in pain as he stood up and also glanced at carol who sat on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye forming

H he just had a bit of bad news and he's in a bad mood that's all babygirl but don't worry daddy will be okay and he does love you both so very much and he loves Kevin too said carol standing up to hug her kids

Maybe Mysterion can help daddy he makes everything okay he's an angel said Karen hopefully

Kenny thought that it was still really sweet how Karen still believed in Mysterion as her guardian angel who'd look after her and protect her and Karen still had no idea that Mysterion who was the dark. Mysterious figure that protects the sleeping town fighting all evil and comes to visit her from time to time when she is feeling down to cheer her up and give her comfort and hope was really her very own brother only a handfull of pepol knew that Kenny was Mysterion just his friends at school and that's how he planned to keep it not even his own parents knew

Yet over the last couple of years their hadent been much call for Mysterion and the costume was getting a bit small for Kenny and was stuffed in a carrier bag and was in the back of his closet with other clothes he'd forgotten about and it was away from prying eyes he'd eventually tell more pepole but not just now but though Mysterion hadent appeard for nearly 2 years Karen still talked very fondly of Mysterion and now he saved her from a bully once that wanted to steal her doll and was going to beat her up but Mysterion rescued her and Kenny said he was in another playground getting to know Jacob Hallirey as he was a nice kid really and Kenny could relate with him

Yeah maybe he will help dad sort out his problems but last I heard from Mysterion that he was really busy looking after other little kids that need his help but I know that he still thinks about you a lot and he hopes your okay and you've not to worry about him as he's doing just fine and that he will visit you when you need him and I will tell him that you were asking for him added Kenny wondering if the costume would still fit as it might be a bit short for him now as he'd grown a bit and the costume might give away his identity so he might need to make a new one

Aww that was really nice of him I thought he'd forgotten about me said Karen as everyone went into the kitchen to tidy up

What Mysterion forget about you oh no he never forgets about the kids he visits and he still asks after you as I said he says to me and how is your little sister Karen is everything okay for her so see he hasent forgotten Kenny said smilling

Aww that's good I still miss him Kenny will I ever see Mysterion again where does he live asked Karen

Yes you will and he has no home really he hasent got time to live in houses or trailers he sometimes sleeps on the roof or somewhere far away and he's got magical powers so he dosent need to eat or drink so he can spend all his time helping pepole said Kenny

Wow really I knew he was an angel I read that angels don't eat or drink said Karen making Kenny smile at her inniconce

Yep Mysterion is an angel I guess Kenny smilled as he and Karen tidied up and helped their mom who due to not feeling well went back to lie down so Kenny tidied up and got Karen and himself ready for school and after saying goodbye to their mom now asleep they left to get the bus to go to school

Thats that Chpt done ot was hard to do as I'm a big Kenny fan and I really like Karen too she's sweet but something tells me that Kenny is abused as well as Kevin and maybe Karen too but sorry about this sad Chpt


	6. Chapter 6

A little later as ushal kenny met up with his friends at the bus stop and Kyle had a huge smile on his face looking mega happy and he was carring a shoe box with holes poked in it like air holes if their was a pet in the box but weird thing was Kyle didn't have any pets

Hey their dudes so what's new then said Kenny grinning happly as if he hadent a care in the world despite what had happend earler that morning as he went over to his friends

Oh hi their Kenny oh guess who came to visit last night you guys and he's in here in this box said Kyle grinning happly and pointing to the box

Oh I know let me guess is it Mr Hankey your little holiday friend said Kenny with a laugh

Yeah oh whoopee not that piece of crap comes everywhere why anyone wants to get over excited about a little piece of crap I dunno so stupid said Cartman still in a bad mood

Oh shut the fuck up fatass I'm not in the mood for you and you better leave Mr Hankey alone he's way better than you any day yelled Kyle as he opend the box ignoring the face of discust that Cartman pulled

Howdey Ho gosh your all looking swell have you all been good boys this year cos Santa clause will find out about it Mr Hankey said who really was a talking piece of pooh with hands and arms a friendly happy face and a tiny Santa hat and white gloves and the boys really liked him thinking he was cool but Cartman was totally grossed out by him

Aww hey it's Mr Hankey awesome hey their dude said Stan and Kenny looking in the box as their happy little festive friend jumped out the box waving ans happy to see his friends

Oh gosh look at you your all got so big now hope your all well mr Hankey said

Yeah we're all good missed too though so how are you then we haven't seen you in a whole year that's a long time said Kenny smilling

Oh I'm just fine and the wife and kids are busy as always at this time of the year helping Santa clause. Gosh you all look swell and I can't get over how tall you have grown said mr Hankey smilling

Thanks well were all good and yeah guess we have grown a bit since last year when you last seen us laughed Kyle

Aww that's good to know Kyle oh gosh Kenny what happend to you that looks really sore said mt Hankey noticing a bad bruise forming on Kennys face and Kyle and Stan looked too,

Oh it's nothing mr Hankey I er got it off fighting some kid at my bit last night over something stupid but don't worry I'm fine iv had worse and it will clear up in a few days so no big deal really and it dosent hurt now said Kenny notice Stan and Kyle look at each other and whisper a bit but say nothing to him

Kenny had somehow been getting into a lot of fights recently or falling over or walking into things like walls or doors and he said he was really accident prone if he was to be believed but Stan nd Kyle had their own ideas about this but both said nothing and their was a slim chance that it could be true as Kenny had got into quite a few fights with the kids in his part of town but sometimes it was hard to beleive Kenny getting into fights with other kids as he was normally he was so laid back boy bit of a joker and fought only if cornerd but sure Kenny did have a temper but not as bad as Kyle Kyle had a very short fiery temper and anyone with any sence wouldn't dare anger him but Cartman did he loved pissing Kyle off but Kyle gave back as good as he got

Soon the school bus came and Kyle hid mr Hankey back in his box and told him that he'd need to be really quiet as he didn't want thrown off the bus as the new driver who'd now replaced the guy that had replaced old Crabtree after her death was 100 times worse than her he just hated kids and said that they should be locked away untill they were 30 and he never called them by their names he called them little fuckers and quite often kicked kids off his bus leaving them to make their own way to school or home even in the dark and only Yestarday he'd kicked Craig and Tweek off the bus for arguing and Craig had flipped him off and he'd seen it in the mirror and threw Craig and Tweek who had done nothing really off the bus and both boys had to make their own way home in the dark and heavy snow so not wanting to get thrown off the bus as he'd be really late for school Kyle kept his little friend hidden away safly in his box and Kyle remaind quiet on the bus as he sat next to Stan looking out the window

School was really boring that day as ushal same old lessons really making the kids fall asleep apart from Kyle as he paid attention and got top marks but the rest of the class were board out their minds till it came to drama as that lesson could be interesting and as ushal their teacher Mr garrison took the class with help from his long time partner and lover mr slave who had now left Big Gay All as their marriage didn't work put and now he was back with Garrison and he'd become the teaching assistent again and he could be okay at times

Right now everyone quiten down please now as you all know this Friday afternoon is our school Nativaty play and concert so hopefully your family will all be able to come so to get things perfect today we will do a dress rehearsal Garrison said making everyone look up at him

Now Wendy have you got an old baby doll at home that you can bring in to be the baby Jesus asked mr Garrison looking at a young girl with black hair to her waist who was to play Mary

Yes sir I do but it's a baby girl doll with a pink soft Body also it has rubber limps with a few felt pen marks on her limbs face and body also she's gor a bald rubber head and a tuft of blonde hair in a curl now I'm not really sure as its been ages since I played with her but I think she cries too if I put batteries in her back but I can clean her up and bring her in its a nice little doll I can find it I packed a lot of my old toys and dolls away dads garage. and some are in the loft just kept my teddies out I'll look for her tonight sir iv a feeling I know where she is Wendy said smilling

Oh okay guess that will do then I can get a white blanket and wrap it up in that so no one will be able to see its a girl doll and remeber now Kyle to try and wear that beard as Joseph had a beard said Garison. Looking at Kyle who had a fake beard in his hands

Aww but sir it really itches I'm allergict to it it's giving me a rash on my face can't we just make Josh a young one and skip the beard asked Kyle sighing

You shouldn't even be in the play your stupid mom once ruined Xmas for us all one xmas so she better not do it again this year and I think we'd better hide the baby Jesus cos Kyle will try and kill him he's a J.O.O said Cartman

So what and tough fatass I like Xmas Ita cool and you couldn't even fit into the joseph costume unless it was made from a circus tent or 4 costumes stiched together so forget about trying to steal my part your too fat and also that's not how you spell Jew fatass Yelled Kyle

Kyle Broflovski enough of that I will not have fighting in my class young man or it's the Princibles office for you now be quiet Mr Garrison yelled at the redhead making him blush scarlet

Er I'm sorry sir said Kyle glaring at Cartman who was mouthing I got you in trouble I got you in trouble Kyle hissed angrily at Cartman and mouthing. You fat bastard you haven't heard the last of this fatass I'll get you later and you will Pay

Right everyone okay then now everyone settle down and I'll go over what roles you got now when the audience are seated and ready the play will begine it will open with a scean of the town of Bethlehem and the choir will sing oh little town and Clyde you will come to the side of the stage and narrate the story then Kyle you will bring a heavly pregnant Wendy onto the stage on the toy Donkey I'm borrowing that from the kindergarteners. again To the carol little Donkey now Wendy your labour has just started so look in pain Garrison said

Yes sir I know what to do said Wendy

Good now Jason Francis and Jimmy your the 3 innkeepers that are full so you send Kyle or Joseph to Eric's inn and Kyle you will ask Eric for a room as you have travled many miles and need to rest and your wife is heavily pregnant and about to go into labour and that the baby will be born soon and Eric you will tell them that you too are full but you have a stable it isn't much but it's warm and dry and they can go their Garrison said

Yeah yeah I know what to do sir don't worry I will tell Kyle and Wendy about the stable I have they can use that and it. It being much but it's all I have and it's warm and dry and I'll take them their and then leave them to get on with it said Cartman with a shrug

Yes that's right you have got it now good now were beging to get somewhere at last now go and change into your costumes and hurry back and also Kyle and Eric no more fighting and another thing Kyle wear that beard okay garrison said as the kids left to change and get ready to rehearse

Oh sweet Jeezus why the hell do I do it mr Slave it's the same thing every year and Eric is right in a way I just hope to God that Kyles interfering know it all mother dosent ruin things again this plays going to be a disaster I just know it will sighed Mr Garrison rubbing his forhead

Well becouse you'd be board but still it could be fun and cute doing the play too it will work out you'll see Herbert said Mr Slave rubbing Mr Garrisons back and smilling at his lover

I hope your right sighed mr Garrison

Soon everyone was ready and Wendy had a pillow tied to her stomock that Bebe helped her with and Garrison looked at everyone sighing

Kyle was scratching his face due to the itchy beard and was moaning as it was really annoying him

Wendy was trying to keep the pillow from slipping and the Donkey had a wobbly wheel and threatening to collapse really due to age the toy Donkey was older than them

Bebe was still caked in make up and chewing on gum and somehow she sneaked her phone into rehearsals and was texting someone on checking her Facebook page

Cartmans costume was so tight and it pinched him making him moan wanting a bigger size

Butters was trying to controle his stammer as he was nerviouse and he stammerd badly when nerviouse

Tweek was all jerky and freaking out and jumpy more than normal and demanding coffee every 5 miniutes

Craig and Stan who were 2 of the kings were fighting over who had the coolest costume and it was like being back in the Metrosexual days and Token the 3rd king was playing peacemaker and trying to get his 2 friends to stop fighting whist smilling over at Nicole who he was still dating and she played one of the Angela in the angelic choir as Ncole was a good singer but it was really chaos and everything was threatening to fall apart. before it began

Look at them mr Slave I just know it this play is going to be a total disaster we will be a laughing stock these kids are hopeless they just haven't a clue I'm dreading this Friday I must be totally crazy thinking that this will work sighed mr Garrison sadly

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon will the play work or not and how will rehearses go lol stay tuned like comment and favrioute do what you want but don't steal


	7. Chapter 7

Right everyone please pay attention and quiten down Please Bebe get off that phone and get rid of the gum Angels do not have cell phones nor do they chew on gum Stan stop strangling Craig we need him Butters stop mumbling and rubbing your knuckles together and Kyle leave that beard alone and stop scratching and the rest of you get into your places please Garrison yelled then he paused noticing someone missing

Where the hell is Red yelled Garrison looking for a little red haired girl that was in his class and should be in the choir as her space was empy

Oh she's at the dentist sir shell be back tomorrow think she's just getting a cheack up and then her and her mom are doing a little Xmas shopping at the mall another girl said who was also in the choir

Okay thank you Hedi mr Garrison said smilling as everyone took their place to get ready for rehearses and mr Garrison took a seat next to mr slave who squeezed his hand

The curtain or backdrop showed an upside down version of the town of Bethlehem and the laptop containing the music had stopped working

Oh god no the kids haven't even started and it's a disaster the music has stopped and the backdrops upside down I'm gonna end up in an early grave we might as well call the whole thing off Garrrison said sighing

Oh no no sweet cheeks the backdrop can be turned around we can cheack it on the day before everyone arrives and the laptop just needs charging so don't worry it will go fine trust me said slave

Oh I do hope so before I started teaching here I had a full head of jet black hair now look at me these kids have done this to me aged me Grasison said sighing as he heard tittering coming from behind the side curtians if the kids were laughing at something

Soon Clyde who was the narrator came out from a side entrance cleared his throat whist he got into position just at the side of the curtian whist Garrison made a pathetic attempt at humming Oh little Town of Bethlehem

Meanwhile behind the curtian Kyle who tried his hardest not to scratch waited for garrisons makeshift music and Clydes introduction to stop and then he came onto the stage to the choir hidden behind the curtian sang little Donkey Kyle would lead Wendy out onto the stage as she pretended to be in labour whist holding her stomock

Wendy over acted a bit and sounded if she was giving birth to twins abd her pillow was tied up too high as Bebe fixed it again and Kyle was still scratching but worst of all the Donkeys wheels squeaked loudly causing a few more giggles from behind the Curtians but Kyle ignored it as he got on with his lines

Kyle spoke loud and clear to make his voice be heard way at the back he'd been practising thise kind of voice as he'd need it for his Bar Mitzvah speech next year so this would be good practice for him

Good innkeeper I need a room for the night I am very weary we have travled many miles and my wife is great with child who will be born tonight I would be very greatfull if you can let us have a room for the night as we can go on no further and i have no money but i can pay back in kindness as i am a capenter i can later make you something as a repayment Kyle said sounding very formal

Kyle keep it short your not rehearsing your speech for your Bar Mitzvah next year we haven't got all night and stick with the lines okay called Garrison who just sighed

Er sorry sir okay said Kyle now clearing his throat in a formal way .Now as you see good innkeeper my wife is great with child and the babe will be born soon so we need a room said Kyle glancing at Wendy who moaned and cried out in fake pain aaahh oh it's coming soon I can feel it whist still holding her stomock the way Wendy was acting you'd think she was trying to get an acadamey award for a Hollywood movie

Its alright wife I will find us a room soon Kyle said looking at Wendy

Ohhh it won't be long now husband I can feel him coming ooohhhhh yelled Wendy

Just hold on wife I will find us a room for our son to be born said Kyle now looking back to Jimmy who was the first innkeeper

I'm a a afraid th th that. wer fu full u u bu bu try th th th th the o o oth other I inn I it's. N n no a fr f ro he. Here said Jimmy pointing over to where Francis was with his inn made out of cardboard like the other inns were

Thank you my good man I would reward you if I could as you are very kind Kyle said launching into another long speech but got cut off

Kyle keep it short this has to be staged by this Xmas not next Xmas Garrison yelled

Er sorry Sir Kyle yelled before looking at Jimmy again and saying thank you may God be with you before walking over to Francis

Meanwhile backstage Cartman was moaning as ushal about Kyle and even Francis being in the play as they were both Jewish

Look fatass shut the hell up Kyle and Francis have every right to be in the play and we all know that Kyle likes Xmas even you know that and Francis too so fucking back off and leave them alone and stop interfering or I'll shut you up Kenny yelled angrily defending his Jewish friends and ignoring Cartman call him a Jew lover

Hey Kenny is everything okay I heard you and Catman fighting back their what's he been doing now asked Stan coming over to hos blond friend

Yeah im fine thanks Stan oh it's just Cartman being a fucking stupid asshole again nothing new and he's ripping on Kyle and now Francis for being Jewish and saying Kyles mom will ruin Xmas for us again like last time but I can deal with him don't worry said Kenny looking in a mirror adjusting his wings and halo and moving his hair out his eyes and sighing sadly

God damn it I look a mess I really wish I could have washed my hair it's a total mess filthy and greasy I really hate it like this hard to beleive that it's very light blond almost white like albino hair now it's like dishwater and looks so scruffy said Kenny sighing and tugging at his filthy hair

Still no hot water then at your house asked Stan signing as Kenny shook his head sadly

Nope and power they cut us off ages ago unpaid bills dad drank all the money and mom can't aford the bils and we owe money to these quick loans companies too dunno how much though but they sent pepol round and they took Karen's bike and a few other things but dad hid his pick up truck or they'd have taken that too so God knows when we will get our power back and now with Xmas coming up things are so hard mom and dad were fighing again as ushal they upset Karen and poor Karen she has her little heart set on a white Furby doll that's all she wants and the fighting to stop she even asked if Mysterion could make the fighting stop Kenny said sadly

So Karen still has no idea about you being Mysterion then asked Stan as Kenny shook his head

No I don't want her to know maybe never know Oh Stan she's so innicont and frigile and thinks that her beloved Mysterion is a super hero that spends his life fighting crime and making things right and to her he's her gaurdian angel who comes to her in her time of need truth is I don't think I could fit into the damn costume again haven't had it on in ages Kenny added sadly

Well how long did it take you. to make the costume where did you get the material asked Stan

About a week Or two cant really remeber it was an old Batman costume that was handed into the thrift store i got it for about 5 dollers I alterd it and the spring on the head part came from the scrapyard but I feel iv let Karen down she shouldn't be living like thise Stan God sometimes I fucking hate life as iv been so fucked up I feel and look at me Im a tramp really I'm not fit to play an angel im a worthless peice of crap Kenny sighed sadly as Stan placed his hands on his skinny shoulder

Look ken your not worthless your pure gold and one of the nicest guys I know and we have lots of not water in the school and we have a free period on Friday before lunch so a longer lunch break and I could easly bring in some spare shower gel shampoo and conditionor and a couple of towels so you could easly have a nice shower here in the school and you'll be nice and clean for the play Stan said smilling rubbing Kennys thin back

Wow yeah I never really thought of that thanks stan thats a great idea I will do that but I look a real mess For rehearsals sighed Kenny looking in the mirror again but least I'll be clean and smell nice on Friday he added with a smile

Yeah and it's no problem getting you that stuff but come on let's go and watch the rehearsals from the side of the stage you can't be seen from their and Cartmans on soon so that will be funny no doubt said Stan grabbing Kennys skinny wrist and both boys went to the side of the stage hidden behind a curtian to watch the rehearsals

Yeah omg I wouldn't miss that for the world he's so bound to screw the whole thing up and piss of eather old Garison or Kyle off and all hell will break loose I just have that feeling laughed Kenny as the 2 boys watched Cartman going on stage to do his part

Now Cartman knew his lines by heart as he'd been rehearsing them over and over at home but he planned to twist things around a bit and piss kyle off big time for a laugh as he loved seeing Kyle get mad and loose his temper

Now Cartman was ment to say that he had. no room in his inn but he knew of a stable that was free and he'd take Kyle and Wendy of stage round the back of the curtian and back on stage again to a change of backdrop and instead of Cartmas inn the stable would be their so when Kyle asked him for a room instead of doing what he was told to do Cartman looked at Kyle and scratched his chin

Well I might have a stable that you can have hmmmmm now let me see now your a Jew and your rich no doubt So I will cut you a deal the stable is yours for 100 dollers a night and a further 50 when the kid is born that's cheap cos theirs no bathrooms tv or wifi and another thing no pets so that thing will need to stay outside and keep the kid quiet I can't stand screaming babies so shut it up give it a boob or a pacifier to quiten it said Cartman with a snigger and smilling evily at Kyle

You fucking piece of fat shit fuck you that's not in the fucking script you fat bastard screamed Kyle ripping off his fake beard ready to kill Cartman and at the side of the stage Kenny was almost on the floor laughing but Stan just groaned as he was fed up with Kyle and Cartman fighting all the time

Kyle Eric I said enough you two I'm so sick of both of you fighting Garrison yelled

Stupid Jew he shouldn't be in the play he killed Jesus and hell kill all of us too his type want to take over the world Mel Gibson was right said Cartman

Cartman shut your fuckinb goddamn mouth begain Kyle screaming getting ready to fight

Oh God thise is gonna be good if I had money to bet I'd put it on Kyle said Kenny smilling but the fight didn't get that far as garrison just about had enough with Cartman who was being very antisemetic and even did a Nazie salute in front of Kyle really pissing him off

Thats it Eric Iv had enough of you and your the one winding up Kyle I won't alow a antisemetic or raciest class and you can forget about being in the school play you have been nothing but a nightmare from day one from these rehearses and bulling other pepole your out of the show and also Clyde your now the innkeeper that shows Kyle to the stable and we can find another narrator yelled Garrison in a bad mood

Aye aye that's not fair your picking that stupid hippie to do my role yelled Cartman in a could mood as he left and also he kicked the stable and glared at Kyle calling him a stupid greedy big nosed Jew as he left

Eric that's enough stop insulting Kyle any more out of you and your in detention young man I'm sick to death of you and your pathetic behaviour now get yourself to the princibles office now yelled Garrison

Oh yes awesome he's for it now Kyle quietly cheered to himself happly and also by the look on Wendy's face she was happy to see Cartman gone too as theird be. no more trouble

With mr Garrison now being the stand in narrator the play carried on and surprisingly went really well and Kenny who was made head Angel and he had a very big part in the play that did make him a little nerviouse but he handled it well

Kenny had a wonderful talent he'd been gifted with a beautiful singing voice and he'd been given a lovely song to sing and despite being nerviouse a little Kenny was also really excited too so when he practised the song with help from the choir who were back up everyone fell very quiet and were amazed by Kennys beautiful voice

Oh my very good beautiful Kenny well done said mr Garrison clapping when he'd finished singing

Oh my oh my wow what a voice he has the voice of an angel such a gifted child he is defently going to go far said mr slave clapping too whist standing up

Er thanks blushed Kenny happly looking at Garrison and Slave clapping him and his friends too

Wow that was awesome dude said Kyle and Stan from their places and also clapping and smilling

Kenny enjoyed being praised from his friends but he really hopped that his family would be their to hear his solo well he knew that Keven wouldn't be their he was in Juvinile hall and would be their to next summer so theird be no way that he could come and he doubted very much that his dad would come as he didn't give a damn about what Kenny did he'd rather be in the bar drinking as for his mom maybe shed try and show up but he knew defently that Karen would be their as the play was within school hours and the younger children always went along

Kenny really wanted to make his family really proud of him and having a very importent part in the play would hopefully do that even if they went along out of curiosity to see what he was upto and also even Kyles dad and brother Kyle knew that for sure but he wasn't sure about hos other relatives and their 2 kids if they'd be their as they were strict Jews and didn't really approve of Kyle taking part in Xmas things and didn't even approve of Kyle going to a mixed school as their 2 sons went to Jewish school but Gerald thought it be good for Kyle and Ike to take an intrest in other peoples beliefs and though Kyle was very proud to be Jewish and was really looking foward and excited about his forthcoming Bar Mitzvah that would be held next May and the family planned to goto Israel in the summer Kyle had a little fibre optic Xmas tree in his room that lit up and gave off lovely colours even though his relative a boy called Jacob complained he was a very strict fussy Jew and not much older than Kyle he just turned 13 a few weeks ago and Kyle attended his ar Mitzvah in New York but Kyle didn't care what Jacob had to say and he didn't like the boy much as he tried to controle Kyle telling him what he should and shouldn't do and Kyle hated that

After rehearsas every one went outside as it was now break time and Kenny had planned to go and see Karen as he had something he needed to tell her about and as Karen was younger she and Kenny were in different playgrounds as he was older and further up the school he was in the senior playground and Karen in the junior playground

As Kenny got ready to go down to see his siter he heard Kyles voice shouting on him to hold on

Kenny Kenny hold on a moment the redhead shouted running over to Kenny whist shouting and waving wildly at him

Hey Kyle you okay what's up said Kenny turning around smilling

Yeah I'm fine dude just wonderd where you were going that's all asked Kyle smilling

Oh right okay I'm just going to see Karen I need to talk to her as after school im working again with dad to late so I need to tell Karen to go with Julie her friend instead of coming with me Julie's mom passes our house on her way to work so she can give Karen a lift home and drop her off as mom will be in said Kenny smilling

Oh right okay yeah good idea oh ken if you see Ike tell him to go straight home and no hanging around talking to his friends another one of our aunts is coming over for dinner God I wish she wasent she treats me like a 2 year old I can't stand her she's a nightmare and also Eathen and Jacob both love her Eathen can be cool but fuck it that damn Jacon can be such a wuss he's worse than the other Kyle my cousion and also iv to watch myself around Jacob he's such a rat ass he tells on you for everything but his older brother is cool I like Eathan said Kyle sighing sadly about having the breath squeezed out him in his aunts vice like grip and the sloppy wet kisses and the thought of lipstick all over his face and choking on the over powering smell of his aunts perfume made Kyle feel sick and sneeze

Oh is that your aunt that also has the son called Kyle then asked Kenny trying not to laugh

Hell no and no danger of them coming they live miles away but to me not fucking far enough they should be on the damn moon and that still be too close and their always in touch phoning every weekend and that and moms on the phone for hours talking but they are coming for a 3 week stay next month then we will see them on my Bar Mitzvah in may worse luck im totally dreading it dude not my Bar Mitzvah can't wait for that but it's the damn relatives that's coming to it and they think I should really hang out with Jacob as he had his Bar Mitzvah last month and they think he can instruct me in what to do but I can't stand the damn kid and all he talks about is the damn New York yankies and dare I say he's got big teeth that stick out and as for Kyle he drives me mad so don't get me started on him sighed Kyle

Oh yeah I remeber Jacob he looks a bit like you same hair and that well apart from the buck teeth and he has brown eyes his parents are Seth and Vanessa and isn't one of his relatives on his other side of the family ones a tv presenter and he's been tv a few times said Kenny

Yeah he's been on a chat show Saturday night live Jacob gives updates what's happang in the Jewish world he is always so damn formal he's like that in real life even wearing damn suits well seen him a few times in New York Yankees t shirts but Jacobs mom Vanessa is related to us in our new York side of the family they live their and as you remeber we went to Jacobs Bar Mitzvah oh god that was a huge affair it was awesome their was even celebrities their too and he had a huge cake like the Yankee stadium laugh was his dad kept embaracing him though Jacob can be nerdy he is really shy and his dad was trying to pair him up with every girl in the room and i think Jacob might be gay as he avoids girls like the. plauge and he fainted in the synagogue he was doing a reading and that then thump he hit the floor I wanted to laugh but everyone was fussing over him. giving him a chair and sips of water have to say kinda felt sorry for the guy hope I don't faint at mine laughed Kyle but iv been to a lot of Bar Mitzvahs in my like but Jacobs was pretty cool Kyle added smilling

Wow cool well yours will be the first one iv ever been to then later Ikes when he turns 13 but I remeber your cousion Kyle more than Jacob as I don't think iv ever met him just seen a photo off him in your lounge and I have seen him on tv a few times before the set got broke but I thought Kyle was okay reqlly well okay the kid was a bit dorky but seemed nice and friendly said Kenny smilling

What oh no way due you really have to be kidding me kenny fuck sake no he's so damn lame I can't stand him he's always moaning about something and screw it iv got diabetes and iv had a kidney transplant and a huge big scar on my back from the surgery to prove it and I'll be on medication for the rest of my life and fuck it Kenny I never complain the way he moans about this and that and when he has a slight cold he makes out he's dying all he has is damn asthma and sure Stan has asthma and he never complains as much as Kyle does so maybe Jacob isn't as bad after all least he dosent moan as much about his health Kyle sighed making Kenny giggle a bit

Kenny stop it it's not damn funny you wouldn't like it if it was you so stop laughing Kyle yelled pulling a face.

Aww poor little Kyle Kenny teased Hey wait a second wasent that the same aunt that tried to make your hair the same as her Kyles with all that gel and stuff when you were at another Cousions Bar Mitzvah Kenny said trying not to laugh

Yeah it was it was last year at my Cousion Davids Bar Mitzvah and also ar Stephanie's Bat Mitzvah that's for girls that was held like 2 months later my hair was a mess with gel and hair spray so shut it McCormick it wasent funny and make things worse I wasent aloud to wear my hat worse day of my life oh iv nothing against David or Stephanie their two nice kids sighe Kyle making a face

Oh god I'd have loved to have seen your face back then bet you looked so cute then laughed Kenny and making a kissy face and gently stroking Kyles soft cheek gently moving closer to the blushing redhead as if he was about to kiss him

Well that's that chappy done as I said I do not own Saturday night live or Jacob Venessa Byers plays Jacob so I thought shed be a good mom in this story I read that the character Jacobs father is a Dr something in another fanfic on another site forgot his name so thought I'd make Seth his dad and Ethan is the brother we never see but hear a lot about and i think that Jacob the Barmitzvah boy would look a it like Kyle if he was a real boy and I remeber hearing somewhere that Stan has asthma though we never seen with an inhaler next chappy comming soon so enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

WTF are you doing stop it no not here Kenny in public God sake pepole will see us and it will be all round the school in no time their terrible gossips said Kyle gently pushing Kenny off him and acting a little shocked

Aww come on Kyle it was just a cuddle and you said that a lot of the boys here were bi to so I'm sure they won't mind us cuddling of their doing it said Kenny still stroking Kyles soft cheek

No Kenny stop it I'm warning you not in pu ...began Kyle but got cut off by a kiss on the mouth

Kenny are you deaf I said no stop it. hissed Kyle turning scarlet and feeling his face burn

Awww don't be shy Kyle don't you like being kissed and when you think off it you started it kissing me really Kenny said smirking

Yeah yeah I know I did oh sure Kenny I do love your sweet kisses and I so hunger for more I just want you so so much but listen not here in the playground for all to see their such gossips as I said sometimes the guys are worse than the girls said Kyle rubbing his blushing face

Aww okay yeah I know what you mean they are but hey I know let's go somewhere privet where we won't be disturbed and we can fuck all we want to without being disturbed said Kenny smilling

What like where all the really good privet places are taken the smokers are by the bike shed the Goths are round at the back of the school the nerdy kids are in the Libary and don't forget that your still banned from their for burning down the old one when you desided to take up smoking the gym is still full of those vampire kids talking about their Twilight obbsession and drinking red juice pretending its blood and we both know the playground is full of those evil tounged gossips and it's bound to get back to mom that I kissed you Kyle said sighing

Yeah true wait a sec I know we can go back to the toilets again I'll go first and you wait a few then follow me ao it won't look suspicious Kenny said quickly giving Kyles nose a cheeky kiss before running off inside

Kenny wait a sec what about Karen you were going to tell her something yelled Kyle

Oh it's okay we can find her later and tell her at the end of school and Karen's always hanging out with Julie anyway but I'll catch her later yelled Kenny heading off to the boys toilets to wait for Kyle

Kyle just shrugged and waited 5 miniutes as he timed it on his phone and when they passed he headed for the toilets to find Kenny ut just then he for caught by Stan who came over smilling followed by Craig Tweek Clyde Jason Butts and 4 other boys that they sometimes spoke to

Hey their Kyle you wanna come over and have a quick game of soccar with us before the bell rings we have found an awesome bit of grass that's been cleared of snow and also Tokens dropped out he went off with Nicole and were a player short so you wanna come and play with us make up the numbers will be good fun asked Stan

Aww sounds like fun but no sorry you guys er I'm in a kind of a rush erm need the bathroom you know I so need to pee but hey maybe I'll take you guys up on it tomorrow Kyle said looking at the school bathroom window

Er okay sure dude no worries I'll catch you later then smilled Stan as he and the others walked away and Kyle headed indoors

Ha bet he's gonna try and have sex or something with Kenny said Stan glancing over at Kyle

What Kyle fuck Kenny on come on no way dude said Craig

Well notice something then Kenny isn't here so where is he then asked Stan looking around for Kenny who was nowhere in site

Yeah true but neather is Cartman and they could be away fighting somewhere and kyle was on the verge of punching Cartman earler today cos he pissed him off Clyde said

Yeah true but nope iv heard that fatass was suspended to after Xmas for swearing at the Princible and he overturned a chair Stan said

W w well h he c could be w with his s s sister said Butters

Nope try again Butters Kenny hardly sees Karen at break time unless it's an Emergancy and is really worried about her and I seen them talking earler and Karen looked fine and she was laughing and Kenny looked fine well apart from falling alseep in lessons but that's Kenny for you nope you guys I bet he's gone off with Kyle and something else haven't you lot noticed that those 2 how cosy they have been getting and Kenny was trying to hug Kyle just a few moments ago in the playground said Stan

Er no I didn't know that okay I knew that they were friends but that was it really but your meaning to say that Kenny is gay for Kyle fuck sake dude no way Kenny is straight as a freeway he reads porn loves looking at naked women and he's even dated the Rasins girls once and Kennys always talking about sex and you know female body parts he's a filthy sex mad pervert theirs no way that he's gay you have it wrong their said Craig

Yeah sure we know all that but he and Kyle have become very close friends even closer than I was to Kyle he's gonna fuck him I just know it said Stan looking in the direction that Kyle went in

No I'm sure you have it wrong and anyway Kyle and Kenny knew eachother before kindergarten didn't they meet as babies their dads were friends once said Craig

Yeah but they were months old when they first met they won't remeber that far back and yeah their dads went to school together but they fell out when the boys were less than a year so they never seen eachother till they started kindergarten and if I remeber right they didn't seem to know eachother only way they started talking was Kenny was playing with the Lego and Kyle was their too but they were too shy to talk as they didn't seem to know eachother and Kyle needed a white brick that was near Kenny so asked Kenny for the brick and Kyle asked Kenny what he was building and the two started talking Stan said thinking back

Flashback

The kindergarten room was huge and full of toys and brightly colourd and their teacher a miss Claridag before her accident was talking to another group of children in another part of the room a small blond boy was playing by himself at a large table that had Lego on it was building a house and a garage and the blond was singing a nusery rhyme to himself quietly when a taller boy with red curly hair came over

Er hi is it okay if I join you the redhead said looking at the blond who said sure the little blond didn't talk really to the redhead he just carried on building so the redhead began quietly building too he liked cars and that and desided to build a police car but their wasent enough white bricks at his end more at the blonds end

Er scuse me can I borrow some of your white bricks theirs not enough at my end the little redhead said smiling

Sure the blond awnserd handing a pile of white bricks over iv got too may here anyway the blond said

Thanks oh im Kyle I started 2 days ago Kyle said

Hi im Kenny I started Yestarday the blond smilled

Cool hey Kenny what you building Kyle asked

A house for me and my family better than the one we have now why what you building asked Kenny

Police car and some other cars Kyle said smilling

Oh cool hey wanna join up with me and we can build a big town like this town asked Kenny

Yeah sure that will be cool we might need to build our town on the floor though as theirs more space Kyle said as Kenny nodded and from the boys became friends and they also met Kyles already friend Stan and later that day started talking to Cartman the boys were all only 4 and 5 then and that was 6 or 7 years ago

End of Stans flashback

In the bathrooms Kenny was waiting for Kyle to come in and trying to tidy himself up a bit

Hey what kept you asked Kenny on seeing Kyle come in

Oh ran into Stan and his friends they wanted me to join them in a game of soccar as Token had dropped out to go off with Nicole so they were. a player short I told them I really needed the bathroom and I'd play with them tomorrow Kyle said

You think they'll suspect anything and do they know I'm missing too asked Kenny

Nope far as they know you've gone of to look for Karen to tell her something but don't worry I thi...mmmmmmmm Kyle begain but got cut off by a kiss on the mouth and he felt his backside being grabbed

Oh fuck it Kyle I so want you your such a huge turn on I want you to be mine said Kenny between kisses as he started grabbing Kyles ass but Kyle moved his hand round to the front and again his hand down the front of Kennys pants and underwear fondling his cock and making it go hard

Kenny gave a gasp in delight throwing his head back as Kyle started licking and kissing the blonds neck and again bitting it a little before moving onto his ear moving hos hair back and nipping on his earlob and round the gold stud earring Kenny wore as he had his ear pierced

Oh god Kyle don't stop ever Kenny gasped as Kyle carried on kissing and fondling his cock

Fuck it kyle im So gonna cum the blond gasped as Kyle didn't awnser and he had now pinned Kenny against the wall of the bathroom kissing biting and fondling him wildly and with their free hand they ran it through eachothers hair

Kenny had knocked off Kyles hat and he tugged gently at those beautiful red curls that we're so so soft and realy turned Kenny on big time and despite being greasy and unwashed Kyle pulled on Kennys hair and Kennys free hand had now fondling Kyles cock and was fondling it neather boy could get enough of eachother between fondling kissing licking bitting it was just bliss

Then to take things further Kenny broke loose for a second and knelt beside Kyle who unfastend his pants and pulled them down and his underwear too and Kenny started licking his cock and around that area even biting on Kyles ginger pubs that were growing in and Kyle grabbed hold of Kennys hair pulling it in pleshure and pain

Oh god. Don't stop I want more Kyle gasped as Kenny now started sucking on Kyles cock giving him a BJ

Oh fuck that is so good gasped Kyle in a whispery breath and he really enjoyed itm so Kenny carried on

After about a further 5 miniutes the boys were interrupted again by the bell both were happy though

Wow dude what the fuck was that an earthquake or did the ground just move and you have ginger pubes Kyle laughed Kenny standing up and smart ing himself up a bit so no one would know what he'd been upto

I dunno really but OMG wow you were so damn awesome their Kenny but next time don't knock off my hat and quite the hair pulling think I told you this before said kyle giving his hair a comb with his Afro comb and fluffing up his curls with his hands whist looking in the mirror

Well you quit the biting Kyle as I said before your not a damn vampire and that's all I need a dozen love bites all over me sais Kenny also looking in the mirror looking at his ears and neck where Kyle had bitten him again

Aww come on Kenny your really so funny at times and in the past iv seen you with lots of love bites before and some really big ones and anyway it was only a few little nips I didn't ear you so it wasent all that painful but somehow I still love you Kyle said putting his arm around Kennys shoulders kissing him on the cheek and smilling at him

Kenny just sighed and shrugged as he tidied his own hair as he smoothed it down with his hands as the second final bell went

Hey come on sexy that's the final warning bell don't wanna be late for class smilled Kyle ruffling Kennys hair and messing it up again and laughing as Kenny yelled her watch it curly

Kenny sighed a bit as he followed Kyle out of the toilets hoping that no one would see him or Kyle and wonder what they'd been upto as they headed to class and made it in time

Thankfully no one said anything to them about where they were at lunchtime but they did get quite a few glances and their was some slight whispers and Kenny now felt a few bruises and red tender marks form on hos hear lobs and neck so Kenny desided to his them so much for being nipped Kyle had really bitten him hard almost drawing blood so Kenny had to hide his neck so he pulled his hood up and ignored the stairs and the whispers of some kids saying omg Kennys had a love bite cheack out his neck and as for Kyle he just threw himself into his work ignoring everyone and even Stan saying Kyle what the hell did you do to Kenny

Well that's that chappy done when I was at school their was a 2 bell system first bell that told everyone to hurry up and get ready to go back to class the second bell was final warning miss that and you were in trouble lol so thought I'd put that into my story next chappy comming soon so enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

After school Kenny later met up with Karen and told her that she had to go with her friend Julie and he told her what his plans were and that he'd be home later and meet her back at the house hopefully with something nice to eat so Karen was okay with that

As ushal Kenny was working with his dad again at the scrap yard but on seeing Stan and Kyle walk off happly laughing to a nice warm house and good food Kenny felt sad and really wished he was going with them as he knew it be fun round at Mrs Marshs house watching Terrance and Philip DVDs or playing on the Xbox or play station in Stans room and Mrs Mr Marsh was a really good cook as he still fancied himself as a bit of a Gorden Ramsey and still liked the food porn channels and also theird be stolen kisses from Kyle when Stan wasent looking and he'd get to touch this crazy oh so soft wild red curls and Kenny really loved Kyles sweet tender kisses and touching his hair and wrapping those soft curls around his fingers also feeling the softness of Kyles beautiful skin breathing in his scent even the thought of Kyle mad him go hard but it have to wait as it wouldn't be tonight instead of being in Kyles arms fucking the beautiful redhead he was stuck with his lousy no use of a dad who'd been drinking again and as ushal he was driving that smelly batterd freezing cold old pick up truck and to make matters even more worse his dad seen the love bites on his neck

Hey their dad how's it going said Kenny as ushall trying to sound friendly as he opend the truck door and threw his school bag in

Get in belt up and shut up were running late and where the fuck did you get those damn hickeys from you better not be screwing around with some chick and getting her pregnant I don't want slutty girl turning up on my doorstep looking for you with a screaming brat in her arms and saying your the father Stuart yelled whist taking a swig of beer and a drag off his cigarette

Wha oh no da I didn't I haven't gotten any one pregnant oh fuck it dad god sake iv bearly started puberty so i don't think I can get a girl pregnant yet Christ sake dad Kenny sais shocked

Well im just saying to let you know okay if you get some girl pregnant your on the streets and I don't fucking care how old you are your not bringing trouble to my door is that clear yelled Stuart

Yeah sure Kenny said now in a bad mood and looking out the window

Mmmm your a fucking fine one to talk getting mom pregnant with Kevin at 14 so don't lecture me about keeping it in my pants thought Kenny but didn't say anything as he didn't want a beating from his dad

Er dad so what you doing this Friday after lunch time asked Kenny

Working why said Stuart not even looking at the boy

Oh thing is its my school Xmas concert and I have a big part in it also I sing a solo too and I was really hoping that you and mom would come and see it also Karen will be their and all the other parents are going too said Kenny

What fuck no fucking way I hate those crappy things ask your mom shell maybe go if she's not stoned out her fucking mind after shooting shit up her veins but forget it I'm not going iv better things to do than see your crappy little school play fuck off said Stuart

Kenny sighed sadly as he kind of expected that awnser and anyway his dad never went to the school for any of the kids unless he really had too when kenny landed himself in trouble

The 2 never spoke the rest of the journey Stuart turned up the radio whist still drinking his beer and lit another cigarette and ignored Kenny whist Kenny leaned his head against the window and glanced out the car window whist watching it get dark and the snow falling harder he so wished he was with Kyle and Stan having fun

Soon they arrived at the house that promised them all the old scrap their was old furniture and a lot of stuff carpets a cooker a old VHS video recorder a baby's pram crib and high chair and also Kenny noticed 4 boxes and 3 large trash bags full of old toys in the woman's hallway their were Barbie dolls baby dolls American girl dolls other dolls along with care bears some build a bears my little pony and loads of other plushies and along with a large pink plastic Barbie dolls house and a camper van more Barbie horses plus a large pink dolls pram a pink girls bike that looked like new also some board games and story books and other toys that Kenny couldn't really see but everything looked like new

Er what's happaning with all the toys they look awesome Kenny asked looking at the toys and picking up a large doll with long blonde hair and to his suprise it spoke saying hi let's play can we be friends mommy daddy I love you tell me a story and also the doll giggled made kissing noises and sang the ABC song

Kenny laughed a bit at the doll smoothing down it's hair

Aww that's really a cute doll Karen would love a doll like that she's right into all this kind of stuff Barbie Bratz American girl dolls my little pony shed have great fun playing with all this stuff if she seen it said Kenny now picking up an American girl doll with brown braided hair and glasses ( Molly)

Well son they were all going to the charity store and they'd probelly charge a lot of money for them as their like new and I wouldn't get a cent for them but your welcome to them all take what you want so are they for little Karen then asked the woman smilling

Yeah my little sister why do you know her asked Kenny

Well yes kind off my daughter who's 17 her boyfriends little brother is in your school he has hair very very blond not as light as yours and he's got really curly hair too in an Afro style like that redheaded Jewish boy that goes to your school I think he lives in town the woman said

Oh yeah Kyle he's my good friend and yeah I think iv seen that little boy he's in Karen's playground he's in the class next door to Karen he seems a nice kid iv never spoken to him though said Kenny as the woman helped Kenny load the toys onto the pick up truck

Wont your daughter miss all these toys theirs a lot here maybe more toys than Toys r us and their like brand new too and really beautiful shes taken great care off them said Kenny looking at a brand new Happy Holidays Barbie in a white fur and red xmassy looking ball gown and the doll was still innthe box never been opend wow this looks if was bought today it must have cost a fortune it's still innthe box gasped Kenny

Yes some of the toys did cost a lot of money but my daughter isn't into dolls or toys now she says their too childish and now she's discoverd boys her cell phone ipad and her on line accounts so she thinks she's way too grown up now and these were gathering dust in the attic but she has kept some of her teddies and porclyn dolls that are special to her they were given too her but the rest she didn't want and were giving away but Karen might as well have them as they'll get played with now and that's all that matters the woman said smilling

Oh wow thank you ao much and karen will thank you too when she sees you she'll think Xmas has come early I will keep the house and pram and the holiday Barbie to Xmas day and one of the baby dolls the rest she can have tonight omg shell be so delighted Kenny said smilling

Well ken I'm really glad to have helped so what is karen getting for Xmas and what's she into this weather and what you hoping to get the woman smilled

Me oh nothing really I'll get maybe a couple of things from the doller store and a bit of candy and if mom has a little bit of money to spare something from the thrift store and she always gives me a hug and kiss also I get some stuff from my friends their good to me but I know I won't get anything from dad as ushal but I won't loose sleep over it it's the same every year really but as I said my friends Stan and Kyle got me things gloves scarfs socks candy and they do come in useful in this weather and my friend Tweek another boy in my class his parents own the coffe shop in town well they give me a free glass of juice and a big bag of cakes no harm to the family but their coffee is. Horrible hate Tweak Bros coffee yuck too bitter for my tasts and Karen bless her she gets me a candy bar a comic a pack of biro pens from the doller store and she always makes me a home made card at school coverd in tinstle and glitter and a really nice message written in gold pen inside she's been making them year after year I have them all up on my wall their really sweet it's the thought that counts and we always try and get Karen something even if it's not much like a cheap plastic doll a couple of activaty packs a story book and that again out the doller store I also plan to get her some plastic play jewlery set that has 5 bangles a play necklace a ring toy mirror and some clip on earrings and also a play make up set pack of colouring pens and a stationry set she can use for school and if we can afford it some warm clothes out the thrift store Karen won't mind if their second hand their new too her and she's happy with anything really she never complains yet in a perfect world if we had the money I'd get her a pink cell phone with a camera and Internet on it but their so damn expensive and 3 of her friends have those phones and also a lot of the kids in her class are getting those Furbies for Xmas Karen said shed love a white one but they cost like over 100 dollers and their selling out so quick only ones avalible are seeking for up to a grand way out of our reach and we'd love to take her to Build a bear too to get a teddy but again can't afford it I'd just really love to see Karen to have a great Xmas to remeber and talk about for years to come but as I said sadly we can't afford it and it's so sad for Karen I don't mind having no presents on Xmas day but seeing Karen happy well that's good enough for me but I really want Karen to have something to open on Xmas day even doller store presents Kenny sighed with a shrug

Aww that is so sad and yes you are right Kenny young kids shouldn't have to go without no child should go without but now karen won't she has all these lovely toys now to play with and also that Furby doll has been out before so it's not a new thing to the market it was out quite a few years ago and my daughters friend had 2 Furbies a grey and pink spotted one and a tiger one now if she still has them and no longer wants them well karen is welcome too them okay they might not do everything the modern Furby does like interact with you via a computer and their not white but their still a lot of fun and cute too and I can ask around to see if anyone has an old white Furby that they don't want anymore the woman said smilling

Omg wow she'd love them dosent matter if their white or not really and she won't remeber the old Furbies being out she wasent born then i can hardly remeber them first time round and when they came back out a few years ago they were larger my friend Kyle had one one of his rich relatives got him one but again they were way too expensive for us to have and Karen was way too young yet I did get a plush bean bag Furby that didn't do anything from the charity store when I was little after the craze died down that was a birthday present but it won't matter really if the Furbies are old or not Karen will love them shell be the happiest little girl on the planet smilled Kenny as he lifted more bags and boxes of toys onto the truck as Kenny was really strong

Soon Kennys dad apeard with more scrap and 6 trash bags and he seen all the toys Kenny was loading onto the truck

Hey what's with all the toys you better not be turning fucking gay like that fag old Garrison and salve I won't have a fucking little cock sucker fag in my house said Stuart grabbing a my little pony toy

Wh what fuck it no don't be stupid god sake dad their for Karen they belonged to that woman's daughter she's clearing out and dosent want them anymore so she gave them to me to give to Karen their gonna be part of her Xmas so Karen will have a great Xmas morning I don't mind doing without presents or food im used to that anyway but I just want Karen to be happy and with this I know she will be that's all dad said Kenny grabbing the toy pony from his dad who moved on to look at the pink bike with the white basket and glittery pink ribbons on the handle bars

Huh Karen oh er right okay er yeah sure son that's good said stuart ruffling Kennys hair as he loaded on more stuff onto his truck and watched Kenny thank the woman again warmly and shouting out the truck open window thank you so much for the toys and I'll see you soon and I will get karen to write you a thank you letter after the holidays Kenny yelled as the truck sped off really fast as ushal

Shut that bloody window and put your belt on Kenny it's fucking freezing in here said Stuart as they drove off

Huh oh sorry dad I just wanted to thank that woman again that was so nice of her oh god Karen is gonna be really delighted on Xmas day she's gonna have the best Xmas ever those toys might be old but wow their in great condition hardly played with and to Karen well they re new said Kenny smilling happly

Poor Karen only had like 4 or 5 toys at had been new once a pink teddy bear she got when she was born a little set of cheap plastic dolls bunk beds that were tiny and would fit a 6 inch doll and along with a doll that went with the set the doll had a missing arm and the other little doll had got lost they were all from the doller store also she had her pinky princess doll that was. old and really fit for the trash but Karen loved the doll also a old Bratz doll that Kenny had found at Starks pond someone had lost it had missing feet it's ankles and hands were chewed and it's dark hair felt matted and in a Ponytail and ground in dirt in its face but still Karen loved the doll and also Kenny had given Karen his old teddy that he was given as a baby so thos few toys were very preciouse to Karen and her teddies and pinky princess and bratz doll went into bed with her every night

Karen had more toys once and so did Kenny when their grandparents were alive as they had some money and spoilt the 3 kids

Kenny had toy cars also a large toy car he could drive himself a large toy garage a toy castle and soilders Lego books games and video games plus his PSP and gold PSP an his large pokemon collection also a toy drum kit a soccar ball a small trampoline a scooter roller skates other teddy bears and some of the Ninja Turtle figures and a yellow yo yo he lost when he died one time eather the yoyo was stollen or rolled down a drain he didn't know and the only other teddy he had he gave it to Karen all the lovely toys Kenny had along with Kevin's were all stolen by Stuart and sold for money to drink and even Karen's toys were all taken all she had was the broken doll in the bunk beds the old pinky princess with the pink yarn hair that been homemade and her Bratz doll that was in a poor state and that had a dress too big for it and an old hair tie to hold the dress in place and another one in its hair and also she had another cheap doll that was ment to be Cinderella but it looked nothing like her and it came from the doller store but the doll was lost more likly stolen and sold as it was a pretty little doll but Kenny had thought he'd seen in one of the boxes a real Disney princess dolls that included Cinderella Belle snow white and sleeping beauty and what looked like Ariel peeking outm and also when Kenny bummed the box he heard the song part of your world being sung ao their was a singing Ariel in their and a few Bratz dolls too some with dark hair a couple of Blondes and their was a large Dora the explorer doll in their too so Karen was in for a great Xmas and his mom would be happy too though carol did have a bad drug problem and other problems she never ever stole from the kids she loved them too much to hurt them like that

Thats that chappy done more up very soon poor Kenny and Karen but least she has the toys ...or has she will she get them stay tuned real enjoy review thanx


	10. Chapter 10

/Authers note WARNING animal cruilty and child abuse in this chapter so you have been warned :-)-

Kenny sat daydreaming in the truck whist listening to the old crackly radio and drumming his fingers intime to the beat whist daydreaming at how much he'd get paid that day or even if his dad would pay him

They had eventually finished work around 9pm and Kenny was now starving and tierd now as he'd worked really hard tonight and he expected that as ushal they'd go for a take away at City wok then head home and have their tea like they always did and Kenny planned to keep the toys in his room till Karen was alseep and then he'd Sneek into her room and place the toys in her room but he planned to keep the good boxed toys and the big ones to Xmas morning and suprise her Kenny secretly smilled as he couldn't wait to see her face tomorrow when she woke up and see all the toys in her room shed be so so happy and that make Kenny happy

But instead of going to City wok then going home that was now a routine to Kenny Stuart drove to a very large run down trailer park in a part of town Kenny had never seen before and the pepole here looked even pooer than him if that was possible and a lot of the pepole that was around looked like Mexicans maybe here illeagle also the sound of heavy rock music came blasting out one if the windows

Right you stay here and no touching anything you hear I won't be a moment just got a bit of buisness to do here so i wont take long said Stuart taking a large swig of beer and then getting out the truck

Dad where you going I'm starving Also is their anything to eat in here I haven't eaten since lunchtime Kyle shared his lunch and now my stomock hurts with hunger Kenny said sadly

Look shut the fuck up and stop your damn whinning brat I might get you a take away that you and your sister can share later but shut the fuck up and wait here okay yelled Stuart slamming the truck door closed and walking away towards a trailer

Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaning against the window and tried to ignore his growling painful stomock that cried out for food as he watched his dad go over to a run down looking trailer home and knock on the door he also heard a lot of barking too and it was this trailer that had the rock music blasting out an open window and a voice yelled turn fucking music down and then a middle aged heavely built man who looked really scruffy came out to talk to Stuart

The man who was maybe in his mid to late 50s looked more scruffier and filthy than Kenny was he had a bottle of beer in his hand filthy greasy grey hair to the middle of his back tied in a ponytail grey stubble in bad need of a shave and despite the bitter cold he wore a filthy stained old vest top and ripped stained jeans and trainers and his arms were both coverd in tattooed and he had one on his neck and also an earring in he looked the type not to be messed with

The man drained the beer bottle then gave a loud discusting burp and threw the empty bottle away smashing ot on the ground and then he lit a cigarette and what was said between him and Stuart Kenny couldn't hear as they were too far away

Kenny watched the man speak to his dad for about 20 miniutes when suddenly a viciouse looking dog appeared came out the trailer it looked like a pit bull or something like a fighting dog and it was barking loudly non stop and growling if t was going to attack

Fucking shut up a younger man maybe in his late 20s early 30s yelled suddenly coming out the trailer he too was filthy unwashed greasy dark long hair to his shoulders also he also had stubble a black t shirt with a heavy rock band on it ripped filthy jeans and trainers and he also was smoking a cigarette

Then the younger man cruelly smacked the dog on the head and roughly pulled it by the coller swearing at it as he dragged the animal inside slamming the trailer door shut then the other man and Stuart came over to the truck still talking so Kenny heard them now

Yeah I got a load of really good stuff here soon as I seen it I thought of you some of this stuff must be worth quite a few bucks at least and it's in great condition too Stuart said as the man looked at the tuck

And also with Xmas on top of us now this stuff will sell really well you'll have no problems shifting it so what do you say then Stuart said to the man as he started pulling some of the stuff off the truck and to Kennys horror it was the toys ment for Karen he was pulling at he was taking them off the truck and looking at them as if he was going to buy them

Oh fuck it no those are Karen's that's her Xmas presents don't touch them their for Karen yelled Kenny jumping out the back of the truck trying to defend the toys and panicking

Dad no please you can't sell these toys their Karens their her Xmas presents yelled Kenny pulling at a box that the man had pulled down to look thorough

Let go you stupid brat the man yelled as he wrestled with the box and the mans breath stank of beer and cigarette smoke and he stank too due to being unwashed and he smelled far worse than Kenny everr did

Look dad please no don't sell those toys that woman gave them to Karen as she knows she hasent got much please let her have these toys you sold the rest of her toys so please let her have these Kenny said sadly then looked at the man

Please mister don't take the toys their for my little sister she's only 9 I'm begging you not to take them said Kenny close to tears whist tugging at the box to save the toys

Look Kenny just let them go Karen dosent even know about the toys so she won't get upset if she dosent get them and tell you what I'll buy Karen a doll from the dollar store for Xmas shell be just as happy with that said Stuart smilling

No and if I know you dad you won't get Karen anything like always you never get her anything and these toys are worth much more than a stupid doller store doll that will break in a few weeks as its crappy made please just let her have these toys fuck sake it's Xmas dad show some Xmas spirit for the love of god will you look please dad I'm begging you just let Karen keep these we can sell the other stuff on the truck that old desktop computer will fetch a few bucks I bet Kenny said as tears formed in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away so his dad wouldn't say as he said only girls and whims cried

Look fuck off you snivelling little brat I have plans for these toys and your snivelling dumb kid sister isn't in them so if you don't want a burst lip black eye and sore face you'll be a good little boy and let go and get your skinny little ass back in that truck the man said blowing smoke in Kennys face making him cough a bit

Right okay Mcormick I'll give you 250 for the lot including the pram the dolls house And the bike plus all the other toys here the man said

Fuck it no way 400 theirs a lot of good collectors stuff in here that cost a lot on their own and these toys are like new hardly played with Stuart said as he picked up a Barbie doll set called loving sisters that was a large gift set that had Barbie Skipper Stacie Kelly and baby Krissy in a little carrie sling on. Barbies chest plus the set had a dog also a changing bag with tiny baby things also tiny juice bottles sunglasses and a brush and the doll set was brand new and still boxed

Aww no Karen would love that set shed have hours of fun with it acting out little stories and she's never owned a proper Barbie doll before and always wanted one as her friends have Barbies Kenny said going to grab the box of dolls off his dad

But the other man grabbed them instead and looked at them closely along with the other toys and was ringing the bikes bell and looking at the pram where a lovely baby doll stepped with a pacifier in its mouth and the pram had beautiful white and pink bedding and it was a classic English silver cross coach built pram

See the toys are perfect you'll get a fortune for them some little girl would love that these prans cost are fortune I heard and all the way from England I heard Stuart said

Your a fucking hard bastard Mcormick I could make a little fortune with the pram alone tell you what 300 for the lot the man said scratching hos face and also he farted loudly as he bent over the pram but said nothing

Nope not enough look I can always take them elsewhere I know a few pepole that would even give me 500 or more for them but cos you've don't me a few good favours innthe past I thought that you should have the first look at them said Stuart

No what about Karen that's her toys your selling they were given to her for Xmas not to sell on please dad don't sell them I'm begging you Kenny yelled again

Look fuck her I don't give a fuck about Karen winning little brat she is and I don't give a fuck what you think and stop your fucking whinning or I'll take my belt to your ass your giving me a fucking headache Stuart yelled

No I fucking won't shut it I'll take these and walk fucking home if I have too as long as Karen gets these toys that's all I care about yelled Kenny tugging at a box of toys harder plus wondering how he'd manage a 3 mile walk home in the freezing cold and pitch black with all the toys but he'd do it if it ment Karen got the toys

Look just fucking leave it kid they don't belong to you or your retard sister their gonna be mine soon now if you don't let I'll set my dog on your whinning little ass and shell fucking bite your balls off and have your dick for afters now those are my toys now and I have plans for them so fuck off brat or you get a fucking sore face said the man as he pushed Kenny who lunged at his dad and the man to save the toys but to stop Kenny from attacking him or the other man Stuart then lashed out using the Barbie loving sisters box set as a weapon and he hit too hard and the corner of the box split Kennys head open Kenny groaned and fell to the ground and blood gushed from the corner of his head

Oh fuck it dude you killed the bloody kid Christ sake man I didn't want that to happen said the man kneeling down next to Kenny and feeling his neck for a pulse but found nothing and he seen blood gush out a nasty gash on his head

Aww him never mind Kenny somehow dies all the time he claims dunno how it works though but he'll be fine now just help me get him into the truck will you said Stuart as he and the man lifted Kennys lifeless body into the back of the truck where all the stuff had been

Well you can keep that doll set that things a fucking murder weapon now you killed the kid with it and look its got his blood on it too look I'll give you 300 for the lot final offer so take it or leave it and get that kids body outta here it's creeping me out the man said

Oh fuck it okay then you have a deal and I take cash only Stuart said throwing the doll set into the back of the truck next to Kenny then helped the man move all the toys to another nearby trailer and put them in their along with other stuff he'd bought from Stuart then Stuart got into thr truck and drove home with Kenny in the back outside

When they arrived home it was very late now and as ushal Stuart headed into the house and grabbed a beer from the kitchen

Where the hell were you and where's our food and where is Kenny yelled Carol as she was in a foul mood due to a bad day

Look shut the fuck up I was fucking working stupid bitch fuck sake gimme a break will you I'm just in and your whinning already fucking shut it and Kennys dead again stupid kid died trying to save a bunch of dumb toys some woman gave him a lot of toys to give to Karen and I sold them as I need the damn money more than she needs stupid toys then fucking Kenny attacked me little bastard he is he wanted to save the toys for Karen and he was giving me a fucking headache with his dumb whinning so I hit him with this stupid doll set and the guy I sold the toys too didn't want this as its got Kennys blood on it stupid guy he could have cleaned it off Stuart said pointing at the bloodstain on the box and as for tea well didn't have time to stop off to get any Stuart added sitting down on the sofa and taking a swig of beer

You _ you what you killed him you fucking killed my baby you bastard and your just sitting their if it was no big deal screamed carol running outside

Look calm down will you he's in the truck just leave him their hell come back to life tomorrow like he claims he does and hell get out of the truck himself said Stuart not even caring about the boy

But Carol didn't even hear him as she was now carring her sons lifeless body into his room and gently laid him down on his mattress that was his bed and gently stoked his cold face and moved his hair out his eyes and lightly kissed his forhead

Oh enough stop it you stupid bitch you fuss too much over that kid hell end up gay just leave him hell be fine yelled Stuart leaving the room and heading for the lounge to finish his beer

Fucking shut it it's called caring and maybe you just don't know how to love the kids as you never take an intrest in them you fucking steal and sell their belongings you abuse and beat Kenny to a pulp you terrify Karen and you hit her too and it's becouse of you that Kevin's in Juvinile hall and you beat him too and you never show them any love what's so ever you even wanted them aborted but fuck you Stuart I love them and care for them and I'd fucking die for them your a fucking looser and it's also becouse of you we live like this if you didn't drink all the fucking money we could pay the bills have electricity heating food good clothes proper beds treats for the kids and Keven would be here but every cent you get you fucking drink no wonder were so fucking poor and you even sold our fucking food stamps for drink you asshole carol screamd whist hitting stuart

Well your a fucking fine one to talk with all that fucking shit you stick in veins your a fucking druggie and youve neglected the kids a few times so dont fucking lecture me you fucking stupid bitch Stuart yelled and soon a huge fight broke out

Meanwhile in her room Karen whimperd in fear and cuddled her pink princess doll and Bratz doll close too her wishing that Mysterion would come and comfort her tell her everything would be okay and sing to her to cheer her up like sometimes he did and it soothed Karen but he didn't come and Karen missed her gaurduan angel so she snuggled down under the thin quilt and gently closed her eyes and cuddled her dolls buring her nose into their soft pink yarn hair and soft dark hair that belonged to her Yasmin Bratz doll and in a tiny shaky voice she sang the song the second star to the right which Mysterion had sang to her a few times and despite all the yelling shouting and fighting Karen eventually fell alseep dreaming that her Kenny Kevin and their mom were in a nicer place away from their dad and in her dream they were no longe poor

Thats that Chpt done also the Barbie dolls loving sister set their is no such thing I made it up yet the dolls are avalible separate but the silver cross dolls pram is real I have one but don't play with it now lol next chappy coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning Stuart had amazingly got up early and had left for work at the scrap yard and carol had made the kids a breakfast of sorts Karen sat at the table swinging her little legs that were too small to touch the floor and chatting to Kenny who was alive again and was helping his mom. And also Kenny remeberd the toys but he never mentioned them as he knew the toys would be long gone sold and resold again

Carol had cleaned up the Barbie doll set and gave it back to Kenny to wrap up for Karens Xmas using old Xmas paper that was left over from last year in the 3 for a dollar deal in the dollar store and this sheet had Xmas angels on it and Karen loved Xmas angels

Kenny where we're you last night I didn't see you come in with dad and also we didn't get any tea and also mom and dad were fighting again it got really bad I was scared and I thought Mysterion would have showed up like he sometimes does when I get scared I really missed him Karen said sadly

Aww I'm so sorry karen I er I was over at Stan and Kyles I fell asleep on Stans sofa as I woke up their with a blanket over me and I think Mysterion was helping other pepole who really needed him Kenny said sadly

I suppose so I guess he must be really busy him being everyone's guardian angel and keeping everyone safe Karen said

Yeah I guess so and I'm sure he'll apologize when he sees you again but her didn't your pinky princess dolly and Yasmin look after you Kenny said tapping the Bratz doll on the head with his finger and smilling

Yeah they did I cuddled close to them and didn't come out of my room as I might get hurt and also I sang myself to sleep and pretended I was somewhere else that was really nice Mysterion told me to do that it helps take away the pain and blocks out the nasty things that is happaning around me and I sang my favrioute song the 2nd star to the right I really like that song so does pinky princess and Yasmin said Karen smilling

Yes that is a lovely song I know the one you mean from Finding Neverland film smilled Kenny as carol came into the kitchen to get her own breakfast

So what are you kids doing today at school any big plans on asked carol taking an intrest in what her kids did at school unlike Stuart as he didn't give a damn about them as long as they kept of trouble and he wasent sent for by the school that was all that mutterd really

Oh nothing much really were doing very little school work but mostly were doing Xmas related work like making things doing Xmas drawings same what we did last year oh and iv made something really nice for Kenny begain Karen then stopped and her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped

Oopsies er that was ment to be a big suprise for Kenny you see iv been working on it for a week now it's gonna be awesome and i know you'll just love it Kenny Karen said making Kenny laugh a bit as he'd kind of worked out what it be

Aww that sounds really nice honey you are so kind so what are you doing today Kenny asked carol looking and smilling at her son

Oh the ushal really mostly rehearses for the school Xmas play and concert as I said earler this week im the head angel Kyle and Wendy are Mary and Joseph Stan Craig and Token are the kings and Stan Craig are always fighting and Token trying to split them up and keep the peace it's really funny to watch also Butters Tweek and 3 other boys are shepards I apear to them on a cloud swing thing and im lowerd down as I get to fly across the stage cool or what but the best part is I get to sing a solo in it so I have a really big part I'm really excited about it so will you be their mom it mean a lot to me if you come asked Kenny

Of course I'll be their i will try and get front row seats and I can get someone to print off photos for me immsure they won't mind I can't wait to go but don't expect that lazy drinkers no use of a father to be their carol said

Oh don't worry mom I won't I already spoke to him about the concert but he said that he'd be working that day and that he hated stupid school concerts and that they were a huge wast of time and that oh he gave me. Lecture and he wasent going but I. Expected that from him but hey don't worry it's no big deal really so I'm not caring and I certainly won't loose any sleep over it Kenny said with a shrug

Though Kenny acted that he didn't care deep down he had a lot of mixed feelings he was really happy that his mom was coming and he knew his sister would defently be their too see him so he did have support but he did feel a bit sad that his dad wouldn't be their to see him as no doubt all the dads or the kids that had dads on the scean they'd be their cheering their son or daughter on and showing they cared Stuart was never like that he didn't give a damn for eather of his kids

Er mom have you ever heard from Stella that woman who used to do our hair remeber a couple of years ago she cut Karen's hair into a cute chin legnth bob Making her look like Dora the explorer a little asked Kenny as he ate his breakfast

Oh yeah I remeber that I liked my hair like that it was cute she had to cut it cos it was badly tangled and I wore a pretty band in it Karen said touching her tangled knotted filthy hair

Yes she did look really cute with her hair like that but no I haven't seen Stella in over a year now dunno where she's gone carol said

Thats sad I could be doing with a trim my hair is like rats tails and filthy I really wanted it too look nice for the concert on Friday Kenny sighed glancing at his dad who just came in to the kitchen as he'd forgotten something and came home to get it

That you whinning at now kid Stuart asked glaring at Kenny

Nothing really I was just saying that I needed a trim my hair is a mess and I wanted to look good for the concert on Friday that's all said Kenny watching. His dad grab a pop tart and muttering long haired fag before leaving the room again

Ignore him Kenny don't worry we will get something done about your hair and Karen's too for Friday smilled carol

Thanks mom said Kenny as he finished the breakfast and tidied up before he and Karen left for school

School passed okay that day and they did more rehearses And kenny practised his solo and again he just blew everyone away at his talented voice but sadly as everyone was so busy he couldn't get away alone time with Kyle and later after school and seeing the mess of Karens hands coverd in felt pen marks in silver and gold and glitter he could tell shed been doing Xmas craft work and she had a big smile on her face So she went off with her friends Ruby and Julie and Kenny waited as ushal at the school gates to get picked up by his dad and again he felt a little sad as he watched Stan and Kyle going on the bus together. Laughing and chatting and happy with not a care in the workd

As ushal just after saying goodbye to his 2 good friends Kennys dad arrived to pick him up in his old truck so as ushal Kenny tried to remain cheerful and instead of saying hi Kenny how was school today like what every normal dad would say to their son Kenny was greeted with get in and belt up we have a lot on tonight

Hi their dad so what are we doing tonight then have we got any more houses to clear or storage units asked Kenny smilling in a cheery mood

Yeah we do but that's later we need to do something first said Stuart not even looking at Kenny as he took a swig of beer

Oh okay then cool oh dad I did really good at the school concert rehearses today think I'm getting over my nerves now thank god and Stan was almost on the verge of killing Craig again today they were fighting over something not sure what but it was funny and poor Token he was trying to keep the peace and split them up oh and guess what dad Tweek was so nerviouse he fainted and ended up in nurse Gollums office all after noon honestly though I like Tweek he's cool but oh god that kids so crazy at times laughed Kenny glancing out the window but his dad don't awnser

Er so where are we going then and what kind of job are you going to be doing do I need to help asked Kenny

Youll see soon enough said Stuart taking another swig of beer and belching and making Kenny sigh

Kenny really hated when his father drank and drove at the same time as it was very dangorous as well as illeagle and it could easly lead to an accident but the way Stuart treated Kenny just now he wouldn't even care if his dad got killed in a crash his dad was the worst dad on the planet really and he didn't give a damn about the kids but Kenny didn't want getting injured yet he knew if he got himself killed in a crah he would come back to life the next day but it hurt like hell when he died and that's how Kenny hated it and also it upset his mom shed actully miss him even though Kenny wouldn't

Soon to Kennys suprise he and his dad arrived at the scrapyard as they normally did that at the end of their work to fix through their takings and their was another car and 2 pickup trucks also their which really wasent unushal and coming down a set of outside steps leading from the office was Gary Kennys friend

Stuart finished his beer and belched loudly again and threw the bottle out the window of the truck whist he and Kenny got out the truck

Stuart my man hoes it going dude a man said coming over and patting Stuart on the back

Hey their I'm good and want about you Mark asked Stuart as he and Kenny headed up the stairs to the office shivering a bit in the cold

Hey Gary hows it going dude any more of those hot magazines omfg phew that last lot were explosive neary burned my hands you were right their fucking toxic laughed Kenny

Er yeah they are but not just now Kenny I'll maybe get you some in the new year I'm still reading the others said Gary acting strangely towards his friend so Kenny just shrugged

Er okay sure so how are things with you then been busy asked Kenny smilling

Oh the ushal yeah working hard same old same old so to say nothing new said Gary quietly shrugging and avoiding eye contact with Kenny as Kenny went over to the water vending machine and got some water before sitting on the sofa and glancing at a poster of a naked woman drapped over a sports car bonnet then to a Calender of a naked woman with a bit of mistletoe and reindeer antlers on her head and a red satin tiny thong trimmed with white fur as it was December

Er so how's things with you then asked Gary avoiding eye contact with the blond as he drank his water

Oh im good I guess iv been really busy helping dad and at school too with the concert that's this Friday I'm looking foward to it and it's gonna be really good I think and I have a big solo in it so I'm quite excited and a tiny bit nerviouse I guess said Kenny smilling

Kenny I really need to tell you something as you should know begain Gary looking worried but got interrupted by Stuart and 2 other men who came up the stairs all talking and laughing

Huh what is it Gary asked Kenny looking at his friend

Er I I was just going to say I was hoping to come to your concert but I'm so sorry I won't be able to make it sorry about that said Gary looking more at the adults than at Kenny it was as if he was going to say something else but changed his mind if frightend to say it

Hey no worries dude you'll be working its okay no big deal I understand but my mom and sister will be their so least I have some family coming and hey don't worry about it smilled Kenny as Gary looked away

Er Kenny son could you take your jacket off and sit in that chair said Stuart looking at Kenny as the men were now in the office

Huh why what's going on asked Kenny not doing as he was told

Well you mentioned wanting a haircut today so my buddy Brain here is gonna cut your hair so you'll look good for Friday for your concert thing Stuart said

What but Brian's not a hairdresser like moms friend is said Kenny touching his hair if protecting it

Look everyone knows how to cut hair and your a dude so you don't want some faggy girls hair I'll tidy it up make it look good it won't take long said Brian

Er I dunno I don't like going really short in winter said Kenny unzipping his jacket

Oh just do it for fuck sake and stop being a stupid girl yelled Stuart grabbing Kennys jacket and throwing it on the sofa to reveal a filthy old t shirt

Oh fuck alright but just a trim take off the spilt ends Kenny said sighing as a towel was put around him and Brian started combing Kennys filthy hair

Your hair is really filthy and greasy it needs a good wash Brian said looking at Kennys hair

Well we don't have hot water to shower or bath in so I can't wash my hair can I I don't choose to walk around like thise Kenny said

Kenny enough of your fucking cheek and shut your mouth yelled Stuart as he opend a can of beer and sat on the sofa next to his friends and Gary who watched Kenny quietly

Suddenly to Kennys horror he felt the hair being snipped off close to his scalp and he began to panic and his fingers flew around the back to the cut area to feel a patch of stubble

What the fuck do you think your doing dude I said a damn trim you fucking cut a chunk off down to the damn scalp Kenny said now standing up and panicking as he tried to hide the cut bit with hair near it

Im cutting your hair that's all Brian said

No butchering it I said a fucking trim are you an idiot yelled Kenny panicking wondering how he could hide the cut bit

Shut the fuck up and sit down your getting a fucking proper haircut not a faggy trim yelled Stuart

No I won't fucking sit down I don't want it short like that not in winter it's too cold to have it all cut off yelled Kenny but before he could say anymore he was silenced by a stinging slap across the face and it almost brought tears to his eyes

Now you listen to me you little fag you will do as your told you hear me or I'll fucking take my belt off too you and you won't sit down for a week so shut the fuck up with your fucking faggy whinning and sit down and get your god damn hair cut yelled Stuart screaming at Kenny

No I fucking won't you get your hair cut look at you your a fine one to talk about long hair when your hair is the same as mine but another blow to the face silenced him and tears rolled down his red face

Stop fucking hitting me that fucking hurts Kenny chocked out fighting more tears and still trying to fight and free himself but he couldn't as Stuart and his friend and Gary held Kenny down

Get the fuck off me all of you screamed Kenny trying to push everyone off but he wasent strong enough

Im so sorry Kenny I hope we can still be friends after this said Gary almost sitting on Kennys lap to hold him down

Us be freinds after this yeah right can we fuck you knew about this didn't you Kenny yelled as he felt another chunk of hair being cut off to the scalp

Yeah kind off your dad asked us to help today when you were at school he said that you wanted a haircut so we volunteered to do it the boy said

Yeah a fucking trim not hacked off to the fucking scalp you asshole Kenny yelled as more chunks were cut off

Kenny sighed sadly he knew he was beaten and he thought to himself and hopefully they'd maybe make a good job off it and it look like a summer buzz cut he had a few times and everyone said he suited it

Kenny still glanced at his dad who stood smugly over him as more and more of Kennys hair was cut and he knew it was beyond hiding now

I want a mirror Kenny said suddenly as he felt his long bangs that touched his cheeks being cut off to the scalp

wait till its finished then you can see it but it's looking good I promise we won't mess it up the other man said smilling

I don't fucking care I want to see What your doing it's my hair and iv a right to see what's happaning yelled Kenny as his long bangs were cut off

Shut up you'll get one later so just shut the fuck up and stop whinning yelled Stuart to Kenny who just sighed

About a further 10 miniutes later after constant cutting the man and Gary eventually got up and Brain rubbed Kennys head and neck free of hair and Kennys neck and ears felt cold and his hands flew up to his head to feel stubble really and he felt his ears he had no bangs and at his feet was a huge pile of blond hair

What the fuck have you done Kenny said shocked

I gave you a really short military style haircut I'd have buzzed but the clippers here are broken so you might need it buzzed to even it out a bit

Then Kennys dad came over and handed the boy a mirror it looked really good a proper guys haircut Stuart said as Kenny grabbed the mirror and gasped in shock

The hair had been all cut to the scalp and a few bald patches including one at the front and a large one near his ear and a few more dotted about his head his hair had been destroyed and the back felt like that too

Kenny gasped in horror and really wanted to cry at the sight but he remaind strong

You fucking assholes I'm fucking bald nearly oh fuck it I can't do the concert now looking like this you don't get bald angels Kenny yelled throwing the mirror down and breaking it and then grabbed his jacket and got ready to leave

Kenny you get back here you fucking ungrateful little asshole screamed Stuart

No I fucking won't suck my fucking balls you long haired fag you get your fucking haircut like mine then screamed Kenny before running down the stairs blinded by tears and ignoring the screams of his dad yelling get back here but Kenny wanted to be far away as possible so desided to head home at least he'd get sympothy from his mom and sister so Kenny pulled up his hood to hide what was left of his hair and made his way home which was 3 miles away innthe dark and a blizzard was blowing now

As Kenny walked home he let it all out and sobbed loudly why was his life so miserable he was a victim of abuse and neglect and anything nice that was happaning always ended up being destroyed and if it wasent for Karen being trapped their and needing him Kenny would have ran away ages ago as he really had enough oh sure it was okay for Stan and Kyle to say how sorry they were that was just a saying really as they didn't really know about the horror that went on in Kennys life would they ever really understand and sure Kenny was Jelouse of their lives they had things so easy then another thought hit Kenny what would Kyle say about his hair Kenny felt really ugly now and Kyle would surly choose Stan over him as Stan had beautiful glossy black hair like silk not too long or not too short a nice legnth and Kyle could run his fingers through unlike Kennys hair now so Kyle would choose stan now over him and that saddend Kenny a little as he really liked Kyle too maybe even loved the redheaded angel

Well that's that chappy done poor Kenny life sucks for him next chappy up soon


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING CHILD ABUSE ... But whats new in the Mcormick household that happans a lot

It was a further 2 hours later by the time Kenny reached home and as ushal due to no electricity nthe house was in darkness and freezing cold and unwelcoming but kenny was used to that now so it was nothing new really but Kenny really dreaded what would meet him and he now had knots in his stomock

Kenny also discoverd the front door open and went inside thinking his dad must have arrived back before him and it was too dark to see if his truck was their or. not in the yard

Stuart Kenny is that you carol yelled coming into the hallway thinking that Stuart was back with Kenny

No it's just me mom why what's wrong isnt dad back yet yelled Kenny in the dim candlelight and becouse of the poor light carol didn't notice his hair being destroyed

Oh no he's not yet Kenny he's not come home yet I don't know where he is I thought that you two were together working didn't he pick you up after school today he said he would said carol looking at Kenny and still not seeing his hair as he had his hood up

Fuck it yeah he did pick me up but we had a bit of a fall out and I left him and really they way I feel about him is fuck him I don't give a shit about him sorry about that though mom said Kenny

So did you two have a fight again over something asked carol as they went into the lounge and sat down on a chair

Yeah you could say that I guess look mom it's a really long story I'll tell you about it tomorrow also I'm afraid theirl be no tea we didn't get a take away as we didn't stop off at City wok or KFC. Sorry about that Kenny sighed sadly

Oh it's okay honey we can have waffles instead and also those cheap cookies I got from the dollar store I know it ain't much but it's better than nothing said carol smilling

Yeah it is and those cookies are deliciouse so no Karen then tonight then mom asked Kenny sitting on the sofa

No I think she's at the little Tucker girls house instead of Julie's as she had posh ballet class tonight but the other little girl is in her class she has an older brother about your age I forgotten their firdt names now but Karen likes the girl carol said smilling

Oh yeah Ruby Craig's little sister yeah she's nice unlike Craig Yeah he's in my class and he can be a right asshole at times he was on the verge of being murderd by Stan today and the last few days when we were rehearsing for our school play and Token had to separate them before a war broke out it was really funny at the time smilled Kenny laughing a little

Yeah I bet it was anyway so how are the rehearses going then asked carol smilling

Oh okay I guess but it's chaos really everyone dosent seem to have a clue what their doing and our teacher Mr Garrison well he is on the verge of having a breakdown began Kenny but got cut off by the front door being opend and slammed against the wall as Stuart came in screaming Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it making carol and Kenny jump a little

Well sounds like your dads home now and is in. a bad mood carol said getting up and going into the hall

Oh just fucking great moaned Kenny following. His mom and sighing fearing trouble

Kenny heard his parents fighting again in the hallway and his mom yell yeah he's hearhavingn out to get his tea so don't disturb him and then Stuart scream Kenny get your fucking skinny ass out here now before I'll come and drag you out

God damn it sighed Kenny going into the hallway to where all the fighting was

You fucking little asshole I'm not fucking finished with you little shit for your fucking terrible behaviour back at that office tonight Stuart yelled trying to grab Kenny to hit him but carol stood in front of him protecting her son

What behaviour my Kennys good as gold you have it all wrong carol yelled putting her arms around Kenny hugging him tightly

Wrong you stupid bitch that fucking little asshole really showed me up tonight at work my mate tried to do him a favour and give him a haircut and Kenny threw a fucking fit saying it was too fucking short Stuart yelled

You made me fucking bald practically you asshole your fucking so called friend cut all my fucking hair off the fucking prick he is Kenny screamed

Well you fucking wanted it cut you little asshole and it's not the first time you've gone as short as that you went shorter once so why are you fucking whinning now you stupid crybaby screamed Stuart

Yeah iv had it buzzed off before but that was in the fucking summer not in. The middle of winter you fucking prick and now I'm fucking freezing cold Kenny screamed back

You cut Kennys hair lemme see Kenny take down your hood said carol looking at Kenny in cancel light so she could see the boy

No sorry mom I don't want to take it down and it's the only bit of warmth I have now hope you understand said Kenny pulling the hood up further

Kenny are you fucking deaf take that god damn hood down you little asshole screamed Stuart grabbing at Kennys hood but Kenny held on firmly and soon a fight broke out and in the end the hood was pulled down and carol gasped on shock looking at Kenny in the dim candlelight

Fuck sake what the hell have you done to my baby's hair Stuart he's fucking bald nearly carol screamed

Oh shut the fuck up you stupid bitch I got my mate to cut it it's no big. deal he's had it cut like this before fuck sake all this fucking fuss over nothing Stuart yelled

Yeah have had my hair cut like this before a few times but that was in the fucking summer when it's hot not in the fucking freezing cold winter when theirs 3ft of fucking snow on the ground and artic winds blowing out their and iv got the damn concert on Friday you fucking asshole oh just fucking great I can't do it now not looking like this I look fucking terrible sighed Kenny sadly as he went too his room and slammed his door

Kenny sighed deeply as he looked at himself in an old cracked mirror and what was now left of his hair also he was in 2 minds to throw the porn magazines in the trash as Gary had given them to him and he'd really thought that. Gary was his friend and he'd just gone and betrayed him and that hurt Kenny and made him really angrily

Kenny sighed deeply and sat on his mattress and wished that today was just a horrible dream that he'd wake up from and also Kenny was really mad that he'd forgotten how hungry he was

Kenny laid down and tried to get some sleep as he was really tierd after all the walking he did but more screaming was heard and shouting swearing and slapping woke him so knowing that he'd get no sleep Kenny got up and ran into the hallway to see what was going on

Stuart had knocked carol to the ground and he was slapping her across the face and even though. Carol did fight back her lip was bleeding and she was screaming and shouting

Oh for fuck sake stop it will you get off her you fucking drunking bastard leave her alone or I'll fucking knife you Kenny screamed now. Grabbing Stuart by the shirt to pull him off carol

Stuart turned around quickly and punched Kenny hard in the face knocking him. Flying and he landed near his mom

Your both fucking pathetic get the fuck out my way you pieces of shit screamed Stuart as he went to walk away but Kenny lept up like a Tiger and was on top of his dad again fighting him and screaming whist carol was screaming also leave my baby alone you fucking asshole if you hurt him I'll fucking kill you and now carol was hitting him

Get the fuck off me you stupid druggie bitch why should I fucking care about what you think about him I don't give a fuck about that little shit screamed Stuart pointing at Kenny

Hes your fucking son that's why he's your own flesh and blood you should fucking care your his fucking father and you should care about the other kids too carol screamed

What care about Kenny that little shit I mean look at him how do I know the kids mine he dosent even look like me the other 2 do but he dosent and you were hanging around with a lot of guys before you got pregnant with him you were the schools whore so he could be anyone's brat Stuart yelled

Look we've fucking been through this before he's fucking yours you were so fucking high on drugs and drunk out your god damn mind when you got me pregnant

Like i was high yeah right your the one that was fucking high on shit and that you were shooting into your arms and thigh and another fucking thing you fucking lied to me you bitch you told me you were on the fucking pill and couldnt get pregnant then a fucking month later you told me you were fucking pregnant again and I told you to get rid of it and it be a fucking burden a leech i dint want another fucking kid yelled Stuart pointing at Kenny

You fucking leave him alone you fucking drunken asshole you know how I feel about abortion it's not his fault carol screamed hitting Stuart and soon the fighting happend all over again and again Kenny attacked Stuart defending carol

Get the fuck off me you fucking little piece of shit screamed Stuart and grabbed Kenny who now bit hos dad hard on the hand

God damn it you little fucker Stuart yelled and grabbed the boy again and threw him on the floor in his room and barricaded the door so carol wouldn't get in

Dont you fucking hurt him you bastard he's just a little kid let me in their screamed carol banging on the door fearing the worse

Inside the room Kenny lay on the floor as he'd stunned himself but he was abruptly brought too by a belt hitting his back and it stung like mad

Fuck sake stop it screamed Kenny as the belt rained down on him hard and even through his jacket he felt his back being injured

Your nothing but. Piece of shit a fucking total waist of space you should have been aborted I fucking hate the sight of you no one wants you little piece if shit you destroyed my fucking l life I wish you'd fucking die now get fucking up stop your damn crying and get out of my fucking sight screamed Stuart forcing Kenny out the house and throwing him into the back garden making Kenny land face first in the snow

Dad no cried Kenny but a hard stinging slap silenced him

Shut the fuck up you little shit your sleeping out here tonight and not another word out of you or I'll take my belt across your fucking bare ass next time screamed Stuart throwing an old worn blanket over a bench that the family had that was given to Stuart

What are you fucking kidding me I can't sleep out here ill freeze to death screamed Kenny

Shut the fuck up threatend Stuart getting ready too remove his belt Now fucking shut up and think yourself lucky that your not out on the street yelled Stuart getting inside the house in time before Kenny could attack him again so Kenny just sighed defeted and laid down on the icy cold bench after he'd cleared the snow off it and he tried to sleep and to make the night go by quicker but it was impossible as he could hear his parents screaming and fighting in the background

Kenny desided as he wasent going to get any sleep he desided to wait to the fighting died down a bit then he desided to escape the arguing which he could still here but not so loud now so he got up and climbed over the back fence and into a neighbours garden and cut through a few more gardens one of them he accidently knocked over something making a noise and causing a dog to bark so Kenny hid in the shadows unseen when the owner came out to see what the noise was but on seeing nothing he went back in so Kenny breathed a sigh of releif and went on again cutting through more gardens till he reached the old wast. ground that pepole dumped things on old cars beds and that so he cut across that and past some old closed down stores to an old abandond play park where mostly gangs fought their now and the play equipment was all broken and vandelized then past the trailer park and near the old train tracks so he cut across them and after a short walk Kenny soon found himself in the main nice part of South park so he wanderd around the town looking innthe windows wondering what it was like in their

Kenny was going to go to Stans or Kyles house but he didn't as he didn't want to land them in trouble so he stood on the oppisit side of the road and looked up at Stans window where a soft warm light was on and also he seen a little Xmas tree in the window that Stan kept in his room then Kenny looked over at Kyles house that was oppisit and Kyles room light was out but he could see into the lounge where a large Star of David lit the window and he could see pepole moving around Kyles parents a tall grey haired man a woman with reddish blonde hair a tall dark haired boy a boy who looked a bit like Kyle with red curly Afro like hair that must be Jacob and his family visiting and Ike Kyles relatives were their and also Jewish sounding music drifted out their window and laughing and clapping was heard

Kenny stood their for about over an hour unseen just watching everyone and he thought he seen Kyle at Stans window closing the Curtians but he didn't see Kenny and eventually Kyles dad closed the Curtians at their house and the music stopped

Kenny shiverd in the cold as he glanced up at Stans and imagined what it be like in that nice warm room the heating would be on full blast they'd be having hot drinks and eating Randys latest creation and watching Terrance and Philip and having fun and Kenny so wished he was up their with them having fun too

After a while Kenny watched Gerald come out his own house and cross over to Stans and knock on his door and Sharon awnserd it bringing the man inside and about 10 miniutes later he and Kyle left and Kyle waving to Stan and yelling thanks for tonight it was fun see you tomorrow and then head over to his own house chatting happly to his dad and Gerald patted Kyle on the back neather of them seen Kenny

Kenny really wished that he had a good relationship. With his dad like Stan and Kyle did their dads were cool and loved them unlike Stuart

Kenny hung around a further half hour before heading back home the way he came

By the time he reached the old abandond play park it had stopped snowing now and the stars twinkled in the sky and Kenny cleans snow off an old swing that wasent vandelized like the rest had and sat on it and sighed deeply looking at the stars

Oh if your up their grandma and grandpa please help me and Karen and Keven give me the strength to carry on I can't take any more of this abuse I'm not the superhero that Karen thinks I am I'm just a little scared kid I don't know what to do please send some help soon kenny sighed and started swinging a little but due to being frozen and tierd and still very sore from his beatings Kenny got up and went back home the way he came and sadly he still had to spend the night in the garden sleeping on the bench and the thin blanket he had was soaking wet and he was freezing cold but so so tierd and somehow fell asleep

Eventully early next morning carol let him in but the state of her face shocked Kenny she had a badly swollen lip and bruises on her face and a black eye forming

Fuck sake mom did he do that I'll fucking kill him Kenny yelled getting mad again

Kenny please honey let it go I'll be fine I don't want any more trouble okay carol said

No mom you can't let him get away with that it's abuse call the police they'll deal with him Kenny yelled angrily

No no you can't bring them into it no Kenny please don't im fine you just can't bring the police here I'll explane some other time why you can't said carol panicking

Truth was carol had a lot of illeagle drugs in the house and knew if the police came shed get busted and be arrested so that's why she didn't want the police

Oh alright then I think I know what you mean but I'm sorry next time he does this I will call them Kenny said. he also knew about his moms problem and knew their was drugs innthe house as he smelt it

Look please Kenny their won't be a next time I I promise so please can we just drop it carol said

Okay then I won't say any more but you sure you'll be okay asked Kenny worridly

Im fine honey honestly but are you okay after last night asked carol touching her sons cheek

Yeah I'll be fine mom I guess I'm just a bit sore but it's no big deal il, live with it and my hair will grow back so no big deal really oh I'll probelly be dropped from being the head angel now it will go to some other kid no doubt but even if I get a job backstage helping I don't care I'll be innthe program as backstage workers Kenny sighed

I'm so sorry baby I know how much you were looking foward to that role too said carol gently touching Kennys icy cold hands

Aww it's okay mom. No big deal really and theirs always next year you know and by then my hair will be longish again but as I said if I'm working back stage at least I'll get my name in the program as crew meber so that will do me fine Kenny said sighing as if he didn't care

So is Karen still at Ruby's then said Kenny changing the subject off the concert

Yes she is she'll be back tonight oh God Kenny I'm so glad she wasent here last night it have been terrible for her said carol sadly

Yeah I know and we won't say anything to her and I guess she's used to seeing us both injured so she never asks anymore she accepts everything Kenny said sighing anyway where is he today Kenny added meaning his dad

Oh you mean your dad he's still sleeping he won't surface to lunchtime lazy good for nothing bastard he is but are you sure you'll be okay today carol said worridly looking at Kennys bruised face

Look mom im fine I sore back also think iv lost a tooth and a bad haircut but that won't stop me I'm tough but I'm. More worried about you maybe I should stay at home today and look after you you really need to rest mom said Kenny gently smilling

I'm fine honest i am Kenny your such a good boy but you need to go to school and be with your friends but please don't worry about me I'll be fine Kenny carol said as Kenny cleand up the kitchen as it was in a mess from the night before

Soon Kenny gently kissed his mom goodbye and headed for school and under his jacket he was wearing an old brown poofball hat for the first time ever in his life so that pepole wouldn't see his dreadful haircut

Well that's that chappy done I made Kennys house further away that it is in the show as Kennys house is like right next to Stans with the train tracks in the middle so Stans house is near the tracks too infact they could see eachother from their windows so I made Kenny live about a mile away and i do not own Jacob the Bar Mitzvah boy he belongs to Saturday nightt Live and Venessa Byers but the character is really funny and i think does look a bit like Kyle but anyway next chappy up soon


	13. Chapter 13

Kenny walked to the bus stop as ushal and seen his friends chaffing away about last night and the fun they had and Kyle was moaning about Jacob driving him mad talking about the New York Yankies every 5 miniutes and saying that now is the time for Kyle to start preparing for his Bar Mitzvah instead of hanging out playing video games and watching stupid program's and he'd be his mentor and help him prepare and it was clear that Jacob wasent a Terrance and Philip fan and also Stan was laughing at all this saying oh come on Kyle he's not that bad he's alright

Kenny went over just saying a quiet hi guys and said no more really

Kyle and Stan looked at eachother then said oh hi their Kenny how are you

Oh I'm good Kenny said with a shrug watching Stan and Kyle going back to what they were talking about Terrance and Philip and Kyles family and other things

Soon the bus came and everyone got on and Kenny got on last and sat by himself as everyone else paired up chatting and laughing

Hey is everything okay Kenny your really quiet that's not like you asked Stan glancing over at his friend

Yeah yeah don't worry Stan I'm fine don't mind me said Kenny not even looking at the other boy as he leand his head against the window glancing at the snow but he heard them talk about him

Somethings really up with our Kenny not sure what and also did you see that nasty bruise on his face and he's lost a tooth and he's no longer got his baby teeth and also why is he wearing a hat is he hiding something I'm telling you Kyle something's not right here I don't know what it is whisperd Stan to his redheaded friend

Yeah maybe his dad beat him up again and as for the hat could he have lice again I dunno but time will tell I guess well find out later said Kyle glancing over at Kenny then when the thought Kenny was looking at him Kyle turned away and started talking about his family that were their But Kenny knew that they were taking about him but it was out of concern not nastiness

Kennys problems were playing on Kyles mind thought the ride to school and despite talking to Stan he kept glancing back over to Kenny who spoke to no one and avoided eye contact

Stan I'm just going to talk to Kenny for a bit I won't be long I'm worried about him something's going on and he's hiding it said Kyle when they arrived at school and got off the bus

Sure dude no problem hope he's okay this is so unlike him he's normally so chatty and well Kenny like talking about sex and that Stan said glancing over at Kenny as he headed into the toilets followed by Kyle

Ken Kenny hold up will you Kyle yelled chasing after his friend and soon found him in the toilets crying by the sinks

Kenny are you okay omg what's wrong asked Kyle shocked and gently going over to touch his friends shoulder but Kenny shook him off

Nothings wrong I'm fine Kyle okay I'm just cleaning up before class like I normaly do only place I can get a decent wash Kenny snapped

Kenny are you sure is everything okay you have been so quiet so far and normally your chatting away eather to stan or me or the others and making perverted jokes so this isn't like you what's wrong asked Kyle

Look Kyle I'm fine honest please drop it you don't understand no one will and don't get involved so just go out and play with Stan Kenny yelled then said sorry

Well I can try and understand look Kenny I'm your friend and friends share problems and I know you way too well so I know theirs something wrong so did something happan at home please tell me Kenny I care very deeply for you Kyle gently said placing a hand on Kennys shoulder as Kenny let out a sob and nodded as Kyle gently rubbed his back

M my dad oh god Kyle Kenny said looking at Kyle with tears streaming down his cheeks and choking on sobs

Its okay ken im here for you just tell me let it all out what did your dad do did he hurt you and your mom. And sister asked Kyle gently as Kenny nodded

Not my sister she was at Ruby Tuckers house last night Craigs mom picked her up with Craig and Ruby so she was safe Kenny begain then more tears came and Kenny was too choked to talk

Kyle just knew it that something had happend Kenny was a real tough guy and rarly cried so seeing him cry like this was a shock

So what happend then ken maybe talking about it will help a little ill share your pain I'm here for you Kenny said Kyle looking into his friends beautiful sad blue eyes that reminded him of a preciouse moments figurine that his mom liked

Kenny just sighed deeply and took down his hood and removed his hat making Kyle gasp a bit

Shit dude what happend to your hair said Kyle looking at what was left of Kennys shorn hair and gently touching it and fingering the bald spots

My dad I got into an argument with him the other day over my hair I wanted a trim so I'd look nice for the concert and mom said shed see about it as the girl that normally did out hair we haven't seen in ages so shed get another friend to cut it and fix Karen's hair as hers is in a horrible tangled mess so after I left you guys last night dad took us straight back to the scrap yard office where we take the good valuble scrap to fix through and a few of his friends were their and Greg the boy I told you about I thought who was my friend and they forced me to get a haircut they just hacked it off with siccors and didn't even do it with clippers I was so mad after it was done I stormed off and went home and as it was dark mom didn't really notice plus she was on the drugs again I smelt it soon as I went in shed been smoking something and I seen a needle being kicked behind the chair she didn't want me to see but then dad came home and all hell broke loose and a huge fight and dad threw me out I was made to sleep in the back yard on the bench and a old blanket over me but I couldn't sleep so I climbed over the fence and took a walk about town I went to the old run down park near me passed the old stores that closed then headed into your part of town before heading home and I eventually fell asleep on thr bench and mom let me in a few hours later Kenny sobbed

Oh God Kenny I'm so so sorry said Kyle going over to hug his friend but he winced in pain

Oooh carful Kyle he said as he backed away in pain

Kenny what did he do tou you can I see asked Kyle gently as more tears fell from kennys eyes

No sorry I don't want to show you I'm sorry Kyle but don't worry it's. no big deal look don't get mad at me but I'm gonna pull out the concert I can't do it and don't feel up to it I'll tell Garrison later I'll think of something oh I shouldn't have come into school today it was a mistake look Kyle please just leave me it's no big deal said Kenny crying

Kenny look it is a big deal if your being abused at home and your mom too and Karen fuck it dude you should tell someone what your dad is doing is so wrong he should be arrested that's child abuse what's happend to you theirs a law against that Kenny you should tell and adult and contact the police they can end it and it's not the first time you've been abused like that Kyle said

Kyle no please don't tell anyone you don't understand I can handle thise by myself I don't want outsiders sticking their noses on on this look Kyle I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you I might have known you'd go all lawer on me Kenny sighed

Im not going all lawer look Kenny I'm doing this becouse I care about you deeply and I hate seeing you being abused. Oh fuck it okay I love you and I just don't want you getting hurt as it upsets me too and you may hate me saying this but please Kenny please let me help you

Look Kyle if you really do love me then please just let's drop this I promise I'll be fine and iv had worse injuries and iv had my hair short like this before so it's no big deal and as for the concert well I'll just stay off that day I'll pull a sickie and mom will keep me at home Kenny said and mutterd God sometimes I wish I had been aborted

Huh what did you say asked Kyle catching a little of what Kenny said

Oh nothing look Kyle I love you too but I'm sorry right just now I just wanna be on my own for a bit I'll be in class later so don't worry and please for the love of God don't tell anyone becous it will get back to me and if it does well then I'm sorry Kyle you broke our trust and that will mean the end of our friendship and I'd hate for that to happen Kyle Kenny said

I understand what you mean but I really just wanted to help I care about you that's all said Kyle as Kenny kissed Kyle on the warm cheek and smilled a little

Ill be fine Kyle I'll wash my face and that and I'll join you in class before final bell and remeber not a word to anyone okay curly said Kenny smiling a bit and revealing his broken tooth

Kyle only shrugged and then returned the kiss kissing Kennys icy cold cheek before leaving to rejoin stan outside

So is Kenny okay then did you see him and what's wrong with him asked Stan worridly

Oh I guess so he didn't say very much he's not feeling to great that's all really we will see him in class said Kyle not telling Stan the real truth yet he so wanted to but he knew if he did he'd betray Kennys trust and Kenny would never forgive him

Soon the Second bell went and everyone went into class to get ready for the days lessons and Kyle noticed that Kennys desk was empty the blond hadn't turned up for class he was late

Good morning children now quiten down everyone we have a lot to go through before we do our rehearses now I'll call the register first then you can put your homework quietly in my homework tray here and no pushing said Mr Garrison sitting down at his desk and opening up the register as he always did and calling the children's names one by one apart from Cartmans who was still suspended and one by one the kids all yelled here sir

Kenny Mcormick Garrison yelled looking for Kenny but he got no awnser so he called again louder thinking that Kenny had maybe sat up the back and fallen asleep like sometimes he did

Hes not here sir yelled Clyde. Who sat in the desk next to Kenny and glanced at the empty desk

H he was at the b bus stop and on the b bus said Butters

Er Kennys in the bathroom he's having a wash sir as theirs still no hot water at his house hell be in class later sir but he's defently on school premises i was talking to him before the bell Kyle said

Oh okay thank you Kyle I'll see Kenny later about this Garrison said as he carried on reading the register

Right now children before we plan what work were going to be doing today now quietly come up with your home work form a quiet line and come up pu it in the tray and return to your seat yelled garrison as everyone got out their homework and started to go out to the teachers desk and put their homework in the tray but they all started chatting and some one claimed that Craig pushed him

I said quietly and Craig Turker stop pushing other children as their was a knock on the classroom door and an older looking boy came in looking very worried

Mr Garrison one of your studients is on the school Libary roof and everyone's outside trying to talk him down the boy said before running back out the class again

What on no sweet Jeezus Christ everyone stay here talk about the concert said Garrison running out the room followed by mr slave who'd been sitting filling his nails quietly in the corner and the rest of the class followed him wondering who it was as garrison taught other kids too apart from them

When everyone went outside their on the roof of the new Libary was Kenny very close to the edge and the Princible trying to talk him down

Fuck it dude it's Kenny yelled Stan in shock and Kyle gasped and even worse Karen was their too as the younger kids had heard about it and she stood watching with another friend called Amber she knew well

Omg he's going to comitt suisde this is so hard core said a nearby goth boy to his goth friends who repeated so hard core

Oh fucking shut up Micheal he won't jump yelled Kyle glaring at the older boy then looking up at Kenny

Kenny please don't jump you have to come down please it will be okay yelled Kyle

No I won't you just don't understand any of you yelled Kenny

Omg just jump end your pain let it out your so hardcore you'd make a great goth yelled Micheal

Micheal I'm fucking warning you will you shut the fuck up do you want me to go all Jersey on you threatend Kyle but the goth boy didn't awnser

Why is he doing this what is wrong with him asked the Princible as Garrison had a go at trying to talk Kenny down without luck

Princible Victoria I hate being a tell tale rat ass but did you know that Kenny is being abused at Home his dad cut off all his hair and beat the Shi... well he badly beat him up have you ever noticed the bruises on his face his home life is hell Kyle said Kyle making the woman gasp in shock

Mr garrison is their any way onto that roof I'm gonna go up their and try and talk Kenny down said Kyle glancing up at the roof

Yes their is a way but he's locked it son their is a door I use it to get up their to clean leaves off the trees that land on the roof said the care taker also looking up

God damnit said Kyle looking for a way up

You won't get to him of he's locked the door and he could be up their for hours maybe well after home time said Token who stood near by with his arm around a worried Nicole who also shouted at Kenny to come down

Just then everyone hears a scream and turned around to see a collapsed Tweek he'd fainted and Craig was kneeling next to him patting his face telling him to come round

Oh great their goes another one someone go and get nurse Gollum tell her that the Tweak boy has passed out yelled Garrison turning round and taking his eyes off Kenny for a moment

On seeing that no one was looking Kyle quickly ran over to a drain pipe and climbed up it spiderman style

KYLE OMG Stan screamed as Kyle climbed up higher and higher to reach Kenny

Oh Jeezus their goes another one onto the roof omg I can't watch this said Mr Slave hiding his face and panicking

Kyle get down here now your not spiderman yelled garrison as Kyle carried on climbing

Hes going onto the roof sir I bet he's going to try and talk Kenny down gasped Wendy looking up too and she was right

Kyle quickly reached the top and pulled himself up onto the flat roof of the new 3 floord Libary building that was at the back of the school that recently been built as the old Libary Kenny burned down when he was smoking so this new one was about a year old now

Kyle reached the top but he'd scrapped his knee a bit too as he stood up on the roof and gasped a little at the drop down Kyle wasent keen on heights

Fuck that hurt Kyle said now sitting near the edge and rolled up his pants leg to see a bleeding knee then he glanced up at Kenny Who still stood on the very edge

Why Kenny what's wrong to make you wanna do this suiside is pointless what will it prove ken asked Kyle sadly

Is it even if I did jump I'd be back tomorrow anyway so maybe it is pointless really okay I'd have my long hair back and all my injuries will be gone too I'll look like new but my troubles won't be gone. Their always their haunting me said Kenny not even looking at Kyle

Huh what do you mean have you been on your moms drugs if you jump you'll die dude we will never see you again said Kyle look Kenny why don't we just talk it through we're all worried for you Kyle said sadly

You ratted on me didn't you I seen and heard you tell the Princible down thaie and point up at me Kenny said coldly

Kenny I'm so sorry I had to tell someone I was so worried about you so I told on you becouse I care for you Kyle said

You still betrayed my trust we had a deal Kyle and you broke that deal you just couldn't keep your fucking big mouth shut could you your such a fucking teachers pet arnt you Kyle the perfect little Jewish boy that's a fucking child geniuse getting straight As in everything Kyle that can never do anything wrong and now probelly becouse of you and your big fucking mouth I'll end up in care along with Karen and my mom will be busted for possession of drugs so that's her away to jail well fucking done Kyle and I thought we were ment to be friends too Kenny said trying to hold in his anger

We are friends Kenny and as I said earler today I care for you very deeplyn and I hate seeing you upset like this it's so not you said Kyle

Whats going on up their is Kenny gonna come down now asked Clyde looking up

I dunno I can't hear what their saying it's too far up said Stan and he did hear mr slave call 911 and ask for the fire department and saying their were 2 young children on the school roof one was threatening to jump

Kenny no please I don't wanna loose you your all I have Karen screamed as her friend Amber held her back incase Karen would try and go onto the roof

Oh Christ who let the sister through said Garrison as Bebe also chased Karen grabbing her

I tried to hold her but she pinched me on the arm said Amber a girl with brown hair to her chin as she went to grab Karen's arm so her and Bebe kept a firm hold of Karen

Kenny it's okay please just come down with Kyle Karen yelled before the two girls dragged her away inside another building

Fuck it dude now Karen knows I didn't want that to happen said kenny looking down at the chaos unfold on the ground

Look Kenny you don't want Karen to see you die that will scar her for life she loves you so much and with Kevin away your all she has and with you gone shell eventually work out that your Mysterion and that will upset her more you've too much too loose look Kenny iv found the key to the door that leads to the stairs down to the ground so please come with me and don't worry about the concert you look fine with your haircut like that look Kenny I don't wanna loose you I love you too much said Kyle standing up and going to touch Kennys arm but Kenny slapped his hand away

Fuck it Kyle you so fucking stupid you don't understand do you even if I do jump I'll be back tomorrow anyway and you and the others won't remeber me dying I die all the fucking time I think you've forgotten that I can't fucking die iv died over and over but I fucking don't stay dead I keep coming back how this shit happens I fucking don't know so if I jump what's the big deal I won't stay dead you fucking asshole

Kenny fuck sake dude have you been cheesing again on your cats piss I think we'd all remeber if you died Kyle said stunned

Thats just it Kyle you fucking don't and no I haven't been cheesing my bloody cat ran away a few months ago as he hadent been fed for 2 days so he fucked off God knows where and your all so fucking ignorant look iv said enough just leave me alone you don't understand none of you do you all live in a fucking bubble unaware of my problems anyway I was always the hanger on of the group you and Stan are best buddies not me so why do you fucking. Care what happens to me you don't so why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone Kenny said

No I won't I want to help you and your certainly not a hanger on Cartman is not you and I wanna help you Kyle said

And you fucking do that by ratting on me some friend you turned out to be thanks a fucking lot Kyle your have know idea what you've done now we will have police social workers everyone will. be involved now and Karen and I will be put into care and mom. Will be arrested for her drugs you have caused a lot of shit now I should never have trusted you I shouldn't have expected anything else from a fucking jersey boy jersey pepole are fucking loud mouths we seen them in action a couple of years ago and your no different we're finished Kyle I can't trust you maybe Cartman was right after all and another thing big mouth don't expect me at your fucking Bar Mitzvah as I'll be in care infact when they lift the chair up with you in it like they did to that kid in your Bar mitzvah DVD and book I hope you fucking fall off it and break your damn neck I won't visit you in hospital Kenny yelled shocking Kyle but before Kyle could respond both boys seen the fire department arrive

Oh fuck it I'm so fucked up now who called them said Kenny looking down at all the chaos on the ground and pepole pointing up at him

Kenny I didnt call the fire department I think it was one of the staff I was climbing up here and my phones is in my pocket said Kyle as he went over closer to Kenny hoping to grab him and pull him back to safty as Kenny stood up now getting onto the very edge

Well im kinda tired now and I want my long hair back I'm cold so I'll see you tomorrow then dude and I know you won't remeber this no one will so I know not to tell you what's happend and I won't end up in care so see you later dude said Kenny shocking Kyle as he jumped off the roof landing head first on the ground and dying yet again

Kenny Kenny screamed Kyle looking down at his friends body splatted on the ground and blood staining the snow and everyone was all gatherd round the body screaming Kenny Kenny

Kenny are you still sleeping in their you'll be late for school yelled his mom as Kenny sat up in his make shift bed at home and also his hair was longish again to his coller and their wasent a mark on him it's if the day before hadent even happend

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	14. Chapter 14

Fuck it I died again and I bet no one will remeber me throwing myself off that roof sighed Kenny to himself as he got up and looked in the mirror and seen his longish hair and unmarked face and his broken tooth was no longer broken

Well at least I have my hair back and my injuries are gone now and my Tooths okay Kenny thought looking at himself touching his face and hair and then headed into the bathroom to brave the icy cold water for a quick wash he'd get a better one later in school where their was hot water and maybe he'd go for a shower too

Kenny then quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen to see his mom and sister in the kitchen also having breakfast but sadly Carol still had the bad bruises on her face caused by Stuart's fists though Kenny healed up sadly his mom didn't but thr kids were used to seeing their mom injured so said nothing

Morning honey did you sleep well carol said smilling as she put some cereal out for Kenny

Yeah okay mom er so did you and dad get into a fight last night asked Kenny looking at his moms face making her blush a bit

Yeah I guess I can't really remeber Yestarday guess I was out of it and your dad defently was that's for sure. So what are you doing today honey asked carol

Oh the ushal probelly more concert. Stuff no doubt Kenny said thinking as seeing he got his longish hair back theird be no need for him to pull out the concert and he vowed not to mention haircuts in front of his dad as he didn't want to go through that again

Oh that's. really nice it won't be long now are your nerviouse then baby carol asked

Well kinda but I'll be okay just hope I don't end laughing at old Garrison and Slave they are a pair of idiots Kenny laughed smilling at his mom

Kenny knew theird be no point in talking about the incident from Yestarday to his mom or Karen as they wouldn't remeber and Karen was really happy just now as she happly ate her cereal so Kenny left it at that

Also a little later when Kenny met his friends at the bus stop they acted if nothing had happend and that he'd died and he had a huge bust up with Kyle before he jumped

Hey their Kenny hows it going dude said Kyle and Stan at the bus stop smilling as they waited for the bus to pick them up

Oh hey guys yeah im okay er Kyle do you by any chance remeber me being up on the school Libary roof Kenny asked testing hos friend out of intrest

Er no why and what would you be doing up on thr Libary roof oh wait a second I do remeber you climbing up their a few weeks ago when you went up to fetch our ball when you accidently kicked it up their so you went up after it threw it back down and climbed down is that what your talking about asked Kyle

No its not that it was Yestarday oh never mind I think I dreamt it but come to think of it that was fatass that kicked the ball up onto the roof for badness and refused to go up after it so I did to stop you killing him Kenny laughed a little

Yeah I remeber that fat bastard cos I said he was to fat to play and it was my fucking ball said Kyle as the bus came so he calmed down a bit and this time Kenny got on after Kyle and sat next to Butters as he was in a better mood today and he sat behind Stan and Kyle and chatted to them too and a bit like the day before Kyle chatted about his family and Jacob driving him crazy and made Stan Kenny and Butters laugh and when they all arived at the school Kenny did glance up at the Libary roof and walked over to the area where he'd landed and the snow their was undisturbed and pure white instead of red kennys blood so Kenny desided to carry on if nothing ever happend and instead of crying in the toilets Kenny and some of the others had a snowball fight and he even knocked Kyles hat off getting Kyle mad a little but Kenny ran off slidding on the ice whist laughing and Kyle did scrape his knee like Yestarday bit he'd got it when he slipped on the ice dodging snowballs and also in class when Garrison called out the register when he shouted Kennys name for a giggle Kenny shouted I'm not here I'm on the moon earning a laugh from the class so it seemed that Kenny was back to normal and at the end of the day at work Kenny and Gary were friends again and talking about the porn magazines and also Kenny had a good day helping his dad he earned 20 bucks for Karen's Xmas fund and they got KFC that night so everything turned out good and Kenny now looked forward to the concert and thankfully for Kenny the day passed really well

Friday couldn't come quick enough for Kenny and that afternoon was his school concert after weeks of rehearsals and the build up the big day arived at last Kenny felt excited and a little nerviouse and kyle said that his dad was coming to the concert along with Ike but not the rest of the family that thry didnt aprove of Kyle being intrested in xmas and taking part in a xmas play and Jacob was also on at Kyle saying that he shouldn't be taking inytest in any Christian holidays as they had their own holidays

I'm telling you guys my releitives are worse than mom they are even saying I shouldn't be in this school I should be in a Jewish school like Eathan and Jacob are and also Jacob ratted on me for having a Xmas tree in my room he said that I'm betraying my Jewish faith and should be consintraiting more on Haunika and preparing for my Bar Mitzvah and I wish bloody Jacob would stop talking to me in Hebrew I'm still new to it and dont really understand him cos hes fluent in Hebrew im not i swear this kid is worse than my cousion Kyle sighed Kyle

Well your Bar Mitzvah is months away and he can't be that bad when I seen him he was okay bit shy though said Stan as he'd met Jacob twice

Oh don't let that fool you he's shy to pepole who don't really know him but you try living with him and worse still I'm sharing my room with him and he's got bloody Athaleats foot still if I catch it I'll bloody kill him and he snores loud too and he stole my toothpast Kyle sighed

Ooh Kyle and Jacob sharing a bed cosy Jew pile wish I was in the middle all cosy and warm cuddling you pair so cute taunted Kenny with a laugh earning a glare off Kyle but the redhead said nothing.

Kyle said no more about his releitives and tried to consintratie more on the concert and also true to their words Stan and Kyle brought on some nice toiletries for Kenny so he could have a nice hot shower and wash his hair and their was a free period before lunch so Kenny used that to go to the gym showers as their was no PE on that day so now Kenny looked really clean and smelt nice and despite the split ends his clean hair looked very blond and was silky soft that was the good part of dying he got his long hair back and looked a lot better

Soon after lunch everyone got ready for the concert and felt nervious

Oh god now I feel so damn nervious I really don't know if I can do this or not. God I hope I can though and now I know how poor Tweek feels when he's nervious and what a bloody time for my voice to break I'm gonna be a laughing stock out their said Stan sounding all squeaky and making Token laugh

Well thankfully you don't have many lines to say all you do is present your gift tell everyone what it is wish the baby Jesus well bow to him and leave then go and stand to the side of the stable and that's you all done oh look Stan you'll be fine don't worry okay said token smilling and patting his friend on the back

Oh god I do hope so I'm no good at these things never was squeaked Stan then he noticed that Craig was up to no good near the Curtians and also he was sniggering a lot too

Craig Tucker will you stop that right now young man and stay away from those Curtians if you are flipping those pepole off you are in deep trouble yelled Garrison now firmly grabbing Craig by the arm and pulling Him away and take that old hat off and wear your crown theirs to be no wearing of hats yelled Garrison grabbing craigs hat and looking around at the children as a few moans was heard and the hats were removed

It turned out that Craig had been flipping pepole off as they arrived to see the show for a laugh and though he wanted to do it again he couldn't as he'd be thrown out the play

Hey Stan is my mom out their yet she said shed try and come today said Kenny fixing the sleeve of his costume

Dunno dude I can't see her yet I did see your sister talking to Ruby and 2 other girls in her class they were by the door about 5 miniutes ago but ran off again hey why don't you look for yourself everyone else is peeking out said Stan as he peeked out from behind the Curtians

Er Stan I can't dude sure I got this tinstle halo thing on and these damn glittery hair slides and who's fucking idea was it to spray glitter all over me moaned Kenny touching his glittery hair

Well sure your hair is kinda ment to be all glittery and your skin your an angel and I think we're all ment to sparkle and I like it said Bebe who was also coverd in glitter

Yeah I think you looks so cute all glittery and sparkly Smilled Nicole to Kenny as she put on some glittery make up and then sprayed some glitter spray onto her own skin

Er thanks Nicole but I feel really silly it's okay for the girls wearing glitter but not the guys and it's like being back in the Metrosexual days again Kenny sighed

I bet you looked so cue wish I'd been here when that was the latest craze the boys didn't go Metro at my old school but heard so much about it Token told me Nicole giggled

Oh God it was a nightmare best forgotten but I still look silly with all this glitter I'm gonna wash it off before I go Home that's for sure said Kenny sighing

Oh stop it Kenny you look dare I say simply angelic said Bebe winking at Kenny and making him blush a bit whist Nicole giggled

Hey duds any of you seen Tweek he's gone missing again thats the 5th time today we cant find him anywhere said Clyde

No isn't he with Craig or Jason he sometimes hangs out with them asked Kenny

Nope Craig was by the curtians again flipping pepole off and Jason is about somewhere working on his music Tweeks vanished I haven't seen himself since we put on our costumes he's totally vanished again gone proofed into thin air it seems said Clyde

What Tweeks gone missing again oh no just bloody great not again and we need him too okay kids listen up we have a bit of Emergancy here now who last seen Tweek and where was he we have to find him now Garrison said on the verge of a break down

Er Mr Garrison I seen Tweek talking to Butters back stage about 10 miniutes ago Butters gave him some hair Gel to stop his hair sticking up and he was gelling Tweeks hair down then Tweek just freaked out and ran off somewhere and Butters chased him trying to calm him down but Butters came back as he wanted to wash his hands but Tweek was gone vanished and hasent been seen since Wendy said

Sir I seen him running down the corridor freaking out bit I was getting ready so I didn't go after him Kyle said

Oh just bloody great a missing Shepard now iv heard of lost sheep but a lost Shepard well that's a new one to me damn it Clyde your Tweeks friend you go and look for him and bring him back Mr Garrison yelled

Me sir yeah sure I'm Tweeks friend but I'm not his bestest friend the best person to go is Craig everyone knows he's Tweeks bestest friend and he's the only person aloud to touch Stripe his pet Guniea pig said Clyde pointing over at Craig who was now arguing with another boy over something then he went over to talk to Kyle who was still having problems with his fake beard and Kenny was also helping by putting a cream on Kyles face so his skin wouldn't react to the beard Kenny desided to help out back stage as it took his mind of his nerves a bit

Oh god I'm still so damn nerviouse Stan could you please peek out and see if she's their or not her and Karen are are ment to be here I know Karens around but not sure about mom yet said Kenny as Wendy peeked out too

Your moms out their dude she's just arrives I can see her and Karen sitting in the 4th row and Karen's holding 2 dolls their talking to a blonde woman and a little girl with really long blonde hair to her thighs and also Ruby's their too and another little girl with brown bobbed hair said Token as he passed by

Oh those are Karens friends their in her class and Julie's mom the girl with long blonde hair her mom is good friends with my mom she probely gave them a lift here in her car said Kenny as Stan helped him with his wings that had gor caught in his hair and was now pulling it and Kenny fixed his halo also Kenny still felt a bit nerviouse but so happy that his mom and sister was now their so he was going to do his best

About 5 miniutes later Tweek appeared with Craig and was sipping coffee that Craig had bought him from a vending machine that was innthe corridor to calm him down but despite the coffee Tweek was still twitching really badly

Wh why d did you run of. L like th that asked Butters smiling at the other blond

Aaahhh Jeezus Christ noooo I c can't take it it's too much pressure aaaahhhhhhh oh God oh God screeched Tweek shaking worse than ever nearly spilling hos coffee everywhere

Look Tweek calm down will you dude and drink your coffee you'll be fine said Craig gently and grabbing Tweek by the shoulders and then slapping away his hands that went up to his hair

And don't touch your hair dude you'll get gel all over your hands then you'll get messed up just leave it alone yelled Craig as Tweek screeched again

Right everyone places and now we have Tweek with us again get ready to take your places now your on soon Clyde as you know your the new innkeeper that tells Mary and Joseph about the stable since Eric has been suspended to after the holidays since he thought it be funny to mess up the play garrison said sighing

Yeah best thing that's happend to him being suspended even if it's to after the holidays good bloody riddance is what I think whisperd Kyle to the others who laughed in agreement as they were glad to see the back of Cartman too

Aparently Cartman had given cheek to the Princible telling her to suck his balls and he'd been suspended to after the Xmas holidays and also his mom was to come up to the school with him too for a meeting with the teachers to discuss Cartmans bad behaviour so now Clyde had taken Cartmans role on the play and one of the other children Conner from the next door class was the new narrator so when everyone went onto the stage their was a huge flurry of excitement

But Tweek had run off yet again due to being so nerviouse and twitchy worse than ever and spilling his coffee everywhere and he caused 3 pepole to slip on it and the question was would this play /concert ever get off the ground or would it be cancelled at the last moment becouse of Tweek going missing

Well that's that chappy done what will happen now will Tweek turn up in time or not next chappy up soon


	15. Chapter 15

Oh God this just gets worse where's twitchy gone off to now he's holding us all up sighed Kyle as hed seen Tweek shreek and run off again screaming OMG I can't take thise oh Jeezus I can't do it man but Kyle couldn't chase after him as he was due on stage at any moment and if he did go after Tweek he'd end up strangling the blond as Kyle was a bit like Mr Garrison now on the verge of loosing it and though Tweek could be okay at times other times he got on Kyles nerves

Mr Garrison Tweek took off about a few moments ago again he bolted out the side door I was going to go after him but I'm due on stage soon said Kyle looking at his teacher

Oh god damn it I'll go and get him I'm not due on for a while yet and Tweek listens to me Craig said glancing at Kyle who shrugged and then to Garrison before running out a side door yelling Tweek come back it will be okay

Okay whist Craig gets Tweek back everyone else listen now where's my. Choir not my angel one the rest of the choir now your all due on stage so go and stand at the side and wait to the music starts yelled Garrison as he usherd the choir to their places on stage and gently shhhhing them as they all chatted and giggled excitedly and Mr slave who stood near them kept an eye on them scared in case they'd be heard by the audience

As the choir took their places the rest of the kids peeked behind the Curtians trying to see what was going on before Garrison and Slave shooed them away incase they'd be seen but Karen had spotted Kenny with Stan and Token peeking out before they got pulled back by Garrison who told them to stay away from the curtian

Oh look theirs Kenny mom I can see him peeping out from behind the curtian he's with Stan and Token Karen said excitedy tugging on her moms sleeve who'd also spotted her son and his friends

Aww so it is my oh little Kenny is in the concert and look theirs his name in the program too here in black and white oh my little Kenny is so clever and talented said Carol proudly whist pointing to Kennys name in the program

Head Angel Gabriel ...Kenny Mcormick it said

Yeah oh Kenny has an awesome singing voice best voice in the entire world iv heard him sing lots of times about the house he's awesome Karen said to her friend

Wow that sounds really cool iv never heard your Kenny sing so I can't wait said Julie Karens best friend.

Oh you should hear my little Kenny sing your in for a real treat why my Kenny has the voice of an Angel and I just know that my Kenny will go places with that talented voice of his when he's older and hell be mega rich maybe even richer than the Blacks and their the richest family in town yep my little Kenny is gonna be really famouse and hell be on TV and filling huge concert halls and riding in limos and living in a huge privet mantion millions of pepole asking him for his autograph and hell travel the world by a privet Jet or yaght and will have luxuary homes all over the world and you can always say that you seen him here first in his school concert before he was famouse and a mega famouse multie billionaire Carol boasted to the other woman who just smilled

Hey ken see anyone you know out their asked Stan to Kenny as they stood backstage and peeked out the side of the curtian when Garrison and Slave had their backs turned and Kenny watched the crouds filling the hall

Yeah I can see my mom and sister and her friends and Julie's mom isn't Julie's brother in the normal choir oh wait I can see your parents Stan your dad has his video camera and your sister Shelly looks really board she had her iPad but your. moms just pulled it off her and is now telling her off Shelly looks pretty pissed Kenny laughed

Yeah I bet Shelly hates these kind of things Stan laughed

Also I can see other parents arriving I can see Kyles dad and brother omg I can see that kid off the show Saturday night live the Jewish kid red curly fro like Kyles Kenny said

Fuck dude Jacobs here oh no way hell ruin everything panicked Kyle peeking out as Kenny laughed

Only kiddin Curly it's just your dad and Ike laughed Kenny earning a glare off Kyle

Kenny that's not fucking funny I don't want that damn kid coming here I swear he'd ruin everything maybe even try and stop the play he's worse than my mom Kyle said panicking as he gor ready to go onto the stage

Calm down dude he's not here look for yourself see but I'll tell you something Stan Shelly looks really pissed off over the iPad carry on and your moms now put it in a padded case and is sitting on it so Shelly can't get it Kenny laughed

Oh she will be really pissed off that iPad goes everywhere with her apart from in the bath or shower I think she even sleeps with the damn thing it's her life line she's never off it said Stan making Kenny laugh again

Hey are we on yet I think my mic isn't working said Craig coming over he'd just returned after finding Tweek

Nope not yet just the innkeepers Kyle and Wendy are on now and you best see old garrison or slave about your mic if it fails to work they'll crack up with you but they might be able to fix it for you said Kenny looking at Craig who shrugged

Thank God Cartman isn't in the play he'd really screw it up big time and piss Kyle off for being Jewish again hed really piss him off Kyle would loose it and end up choking him but you know the really worse thing about it. We'd all end up laughing though Kyle and Cartmans fights can be seriouse it can be entertaining. I feel bad at laughing at it said Stan whist watching Kyle preform his lines on stage

Yeah at is very true oh shure we'd all get a good laugh and fatass would end up getting a sore face from Kyles fist and we all know how seriouse Kyle is about this play he's a damn perfectionist look at him now you think he's trying to get an Oscar out their like hello Kyle it's a school play not a Hollywood movie your in Kenny laughed

Yeah I know the way he's behaving right just now hell you'd think their talent spotters in the Croud ready to give Kyle his big break on TV or stage and whisk him off to Theater school look no harm to Kyle he's okay at times but he's not that talented he's just as good as the rest of us and it's a damn school play he's doing not bloody Broadway he's gonna get really big headed and be a right pain in the ass to live with and have you heard him sing he's crap he should get his dumb head out the clouds he's not that good said Craig before going over to talk to Tweek who was still very nerviouse whist Stan and Kenny carried on watching the play and Kyle was over acting a bit

Soon the play wore on and Stan Token and Craig were getting ready to go on and Stan was giving the other two a team talk like he did at sports games but it was Tweek that was still very nerviouse wreak

Oh Jeezus Christ I don't know what to do I forgotten I can't take this it's too much pressure I want to go home get me some coffee I can't handle this said Tweek twitching worse than everl

Look Tweek just calm down will you now take deep breaths hold them for a few seconds and relaxe and you can get your coffee later or you'll end up pissing your pants on stage and old garrison will complain big time if he slips on your piss and lands on his ass or if someone else slips and goes flying but listen Tweekers your gonna be fine okay just say to yourself I can do this I will do this I'm not scared I am confident I'm afraid of nothing said Kenny gently but firmly grabbing Tweek by the shoulders

I i can d do th this oh Jeezus I can't do this it's no use I can't take the pressure let me go Kenny I wanna go home I need my coffee now please get me some coffee said Tweek shaking like a leaf as Kenny grabbed his shoulders

Now look Tweek your gonna be okay I promise you okay now listen to me I'm gonna let go of your shoulders and I want you to count slowly to. 10 and take big deep breaths also think about something really nice remeber that meditation course you went on so do what that doctor told you to do daid Kenny smilling

Hey Tweekers were on now another boy said as he passed by with Butters and 2 other boys all carring toy lambs

Aaaaggggghhhhhhhhh can't do this oh Jeezus where's Craig and iv lost my lamb Tweek screamed

Look Tweek Craig is busy just now and your toy lamb is on the desk behind you and you can do this remeber what I told you okay have. Confidence now go break a leg said Kenny smilling as he handed Tweek the toy lamb

Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh Jeezus no I don't want a broken leg screeched Tweek making Kenny laugh more

No silly I don't mean to go out and really break your leg Its stage talk for good luck oh never mind then good luck sighed Kenny patting Tweek on the back making him jump a bit

As Tweek went on stage Kenny watched everyone from the side of the stage unseen as Kyle who wasent on stage came over also to watch what was going on

God is he still a nerviouse. Wreak then whats wrong with him this time said Kyle also peeking out the curtian watching Tweek and the others say their lines thankfully Tweek had a non speaking part as he played a very young child Shepard

Well to tell You the truth Kyle it be easer to say what's right with him as it take from now to next Xmas to explane everything laughed Kenny patting Kyles shoulder

Jeesus that poor kid why old Garrison put him in the play in the first place well I never know a mystery beyond me look no harm to him as Tweek is a sweet kid but he's damn hopeless he's scared of his own shadow Kyle sighed

Mmmm yeah I know what you mean and he keeps asking for coffee and Craig I told him no that he'd get coffee later or he'd go up their on stage and piss his pants and Garrison would kick up a hell of a fuss and Craig was busy oh how Craig puts up with him wish I knew Kenny said

Yeah I know what you mean Ken but I blame the coffee to start with its that what's making him like that he's not got ADHD and what ever else he's ment to have its becouse that kid is pumped full of coffee he's probelly got coffee in his Veines instead of blood and im telling you Kenny if he wasent drinking all that coffee 24/7 he'd be normal and calm like the rest of us and how many times has he been in hospital becouse of Caffeen overdose as iv lost count. No its his parents to blame they have done that to him and they think the cure is more coffee it's a viciouse circal Kyle said sighing

Yeah I really agree with you on that Kenny said

Yes I know I'm right on that and Tweek will never get better unless he's off the coffee they will have to dry him out and get him off it the coffee is like a drug to him he's addicted and it's not right and we have tated the coffee once it's terrible tasts like crap but he's so addicted to it he loves the stuff and dosent notice how bad it is and all that caffeen can't be good for him but I don't think he will listen to us sighed Kyle before walking away leaving Kenny sighing as he carried on watching the play from the side of the stage

Soon it was Kennys turn to go on stage and he was a little nerviouse but he said to himself. You'll be fine your certainly not like Tweek

Kenny took a deep breath and got ready he had to stand on a swing prop and a safty harness put on him by slave then he was slowly lifted up higher and higher above the stage

The stage was very dark and only small fairy lights twinkled as stars and on stage Butters Tweek and the 3 others lay on the floor holding toy lambs and a few cardboard cut out sheep stood nearby

At first the stage was very dark and quiet and even Tweek was silent Kenny just seen his outline on stage along with the others pretending to be asleep hugging their toy lambs and all that was heard was their breathing and the odd cough from the audience a few pepole had colds and Kenny then tried not to laugh as he suddenly heard someone fart rather loudly on stage and then a snigger then someone say shhh and also a few giggles were heard from the audience as they heard it too and also Kenny heard a sneeze from the audience too

The choir than sang Whist shepards watched their Flocks by night and that was their que to wake sit up and run their eyes and glance up at Kenny

A bright light then appeard from the sice of the stage almost blinding Kenny then whispers from back stage saying wrong way youll blind him shine the light onto his back you idiot so the light moved to behind Kenny and also it followed Kenny as he was lowerd down to a song called The Angel Gabriel from heaven came that was now Kennys que

Kenny who knew his lines well took a and went to speak but disaster happend someone left their mics on back stage Stan and Craig and they could be heard arguing again and Craig was heard saying your a fucking asshole Marsh then Slaves voice yelling oh Jeezus Christ you left your mics on they'll hear you out their

Kenny wanted to die at that his big entrance scean ruined but luckily a few pepole in the audience laughed apart from the Tuckers Kenny thought he'd heard Craig's dad say. That's it Craig's so grounded now

Eventully everything went quiet again and Kenny carried on where he left off and he took another deep breath and spoke his lines loud and clear so his voice carried loudly around the large gym hall that was now a makeshift thearter

Oh gosh that's my little Kenny aww isn't he just awesome and he looks so adorable carol said proudly as she watched Kenny do his part and when he was finished she was on her feet clapping him and yelling well done Kenny I'm so proud of you baby boy your the best

Kenny smilled and bowed to the clapping audience and then ran of stage really embraced by his mom and to take the harness off

I see you brought your fan club with you teased Kyle as he for ready to go back on again

Oh shut up curly don't start she's hollering out their she's worse than one of those damn pagent moms you see on tv I thought shed have brought a big banner saying you go their Kenny make mommy proud and who the hell farted on stage i nearly got an attack of the giggles and also Craig and Stans fighting ruined it I bloody heard them and also I could hear pepole talking in the lighting department someone almost blinded me with the spotlight iv ruined my scean Kenny sighed sadly making Kyle laugh more

Yeah Stan and Craig's mics were on they we're fighting over costumes I think I heard them too and the Kids on lighting are 2 years below us so i don't know them and I thought it was you that farted on stage but guess I was wrong but we can find out later laughed Kyle patting Kenny on the back as he got ready to go back on stage and Slave told him and Wendy where to stand

But when it came for Kenny to go back on stage his mom started hollering again you go Kenny that's my boy your awesome show them what you got and also a few pepole told carol to sit down and be quiet or shed be removed from the hall

Oh god damn it mom shut up your really embaracing me thought Kenny as he went on stage and seen a few of his friends snigger but Kenny ignored them

Soon it was Kennys big part came and when everyone on stage had finished singing silent night and away in a manger

On stage was Kyle ( still scratching his face as his beard was itching) he sat next to Wendy who sat on the floor holding her doll wrapped in a white blanket to hide the fact it was a girl doll with a pink body Stan Craig and Token stood nearby next to the stable and near the toy Donkey that Wendy had sat on earler and also Butters Tweek and the other 3 boys playing shepards sat on the floor nearby cross legged holding their toy lambs Bebe stood next to Kenny with the other Angels and Red who was playing an Angel kept insisting that the glow in the dark Star Looked wonky if it was about to fall down and even Clyde stood near to the stable at the side of the stage as in their version. Of the play the kindly innkeeper came to see if everything was okay as he'd thought he'd heard a baby crying and he knew that one of his guests was pregnant

Wendy had squeezed the dolls stomock to make it cry but instead of crying the doll said in a loud girls Voice mamma dadda I love you it didn't cry and it made Wendy blush scarlet but it got everyone laughing

As everyone all laughed at Wendy's doll Kenny had been watching from the side of the stage waiting on mr Slave to wave to him as that was his signal to go on and sing his big solo Kenny waited till he seen that signel then stepped foward gently pushing by Bebe Kyle Tweek and Butters then the stage darkened and a soft light shone on only on him this was his big moment their was no way he could mess this up as the kids would talk about this to next Xmas so Kenny took a deep breath and started to sing in a beautiful haunting voice his version of the Frankie goes to Hollywood song The Power of love and it sent shivers down everyone's spines Kenny put his heart and soul into it

Ill protect you. From the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door ...Kenny then said in a deep Mysterion like voice as he finished the song a few moments later then their was silence for about 2 or 3 seconds as the stage brightens and the Croud and his mom were on their feet clapping and cheering him and also hos mom was wiping tears from her eyes and Karen had stood on her chair and clapping above her head and whistling at a smilling Kenny who breathed a huge sigh of releife glad that everything went okay and he could see his friends clapping as well and Stan and Kyle gave him a thumbs up

Well that was young Kenny Mcormick with his version of the Xmas song the power of love by Frankie goes to Hollywood maybe the parents will remeber it so please give him a huge hand as he's worked so hard on his solo well done Kenny mr garrison said and then quietly thanked Kenny who nodded and smilled Glad that his solo was over and it gone well

Well that's that chappy done I do not own Frankie goes to Hollywood the power of love or the cover version that was out a couple of years ago but love the song and it was once used in my schools Xmas play one year So I thought it suit Kenny as a solo also the song the Angel Gabriel. Is a real Xmas song too seen it on a tv Xmas special a couple of years ago some singer. Called Sting who was huge in the 80s sang it next chappy coming soon


	16. Chapter 16

Wow dude that was really awesome omg your really a great singer you blew us away said Kyle smilling at Kenny back stage as they changed out of their costumes and into their normal clothes for the sing a long part of the concert

Er thanks dude omg I was so nerviouse out their infat it's been ages since I last sang in public and I was sacred incase I'd mess it up but I took a deep breath and just concintraited on the song and well I guess that's what got me through but don't think I'll sing a solo again for a while it's nerve wracking laughed Kenny as more kids came over to talk to him

Hey Kenny that was really awesome singing their your a really great singer they said patting kenny on the back

Er thanks dude Kenny kept replying and smiling still a bit shocked himself that he really pulled it off

The rest of the concert went really well and it was mostly Xmas songs and it wasa really good sing a long that got the Croud all clapping and singing along and Mr Slave skipped happly up and down the rows getting everyone to sing louder and clap in time with the music and at the end of the concert all the kids sang We wish you a merry Xmas and a lot of glitter confettie and balloons in red green and silver came down and showerd the kids and some of thr kids spat out the glitter that went into their mouths and it went in all the kids hair and Kyle with his big fluffy jewfro now sparkled like a Xmas tree also as they sang and danced on stage the kids kicked the balloons of stage trying hard not to burst them as they'd scare Tweek as he was terrified of balloons bursting and also Kenny wanted to grab some for Karen

Soon the concert was over and it seemed like a huge success and back stage Garrison was really pleased and told everyone how delighted he was and how well they did and the kids were now all free to go home early and have a nice weekend

As they were all about to leave Kenny spotted Kyle trying to get the glitter out his hair so he went over to kiss him as he wasent sure if he'd see Kyle or not over the weekend but sadly before Kenny could go over to Kyle. Karen came over all happy as the back stage area was no longer privet but Karen coming over stopped him from going to Kyle

Oh Kenny you were really awesome well done Karen said smilling and was soon followed by Carol who also came over and pulled the blond into a hug almost crushing him

Oh I'm just so proud of you Kenny. You did so well and sang beautifully today carol said hugging Kenny and making him blush scarlet

Er thanks mom thanks Karen smilled Kenny oh iv got somethings for you Karen he said handing Karen red silver and green balloons you can put these up on your wall at home he said smilling

Wow really thanks Kenny those are awesome I love them said Karen hugging Kenny and acting if he just given her a million dollers instead of 3 balloons

Aww your welcome Karen anything for you he said smilling and patting Karens shoulder before glancing over at Kyle who was talking to his dad and brother and his dad was trying to get the glitter out his hair saying you'll need to wash it out it's stuck

Oh Kyle if I don't see you over the weekend I'll see you on Monday but I'll try and keep in touch with you yelled Kenny to his redheaded friend who was getting ready to leave also

Sure no problem ken you take care and I'll see you on Monday Kyle yelled before leaving with his dad and brother who also was carring a balloon

Well that was a big suprise you singing a solo and it was so beautiful you were amazing such a great talent Kenny the other woman said smilling at Kenny as karen giggled and Carol smiled proudly

Oh my little Kenny is very talented he's going to be very famouse one day and be very rich too carol said stroking Kennys hair

Er yeah thanks mom maybe I will who knows but a shame dad couldn't have come it would have been so cool for him to have seen the concert and to hear me sing sighed Kenny a bit sad but hey wether is he anyway working I bet Kenny added looking at his mom

Oh I dunno eather working at the scrapyard or at the bar getting drunk the ushal but don't talk to me about him that no user he dosent give a shit about anything said carol angrily as everyone got ready to go home

Kenny sighed deeply it was so typical of his no use father he'd rather choose the scrapyard or the bar to his own sons concert and he knew that Kenny had one of the main parts and a big solo all Kenny wanted was 2 hours and 20 miniutes of his dads time and Kenny rarly asked his dad for anything but one afternoon out his time not even a full afternoon he could have easly have gone back to work later but no his dad didn't even do that for him and that upset Kenny a lot but he kind of expected it anyway and at least his mom and sister and their friends were their to show their support so that made him happy

Kennys dad eventually came in from work or the bar around 11pm or maybe a little later Kenny wasent sure but as it was payday that day Stuart had gone straight to the bar and had spent most of his wages their and now he was really drunk and the fighting started out again

Kenny lay awake with a splitting headache as he heard his mom get really mad and scream at Stuart You fucking asshole you missed Kennys fucking concert he had a fucking solo you drunken bastard and you went to the bar instead you put the fucking bar over his fucking concert you fucking asshole and you let him down he's fucking upset he won't admit it but I know he is carol screamed

Screw his fucking concert you went didn't you well that's good enough and I told him I wasent fucking going I was too busy so shut the fuck up you stupid bitch god sake and theirs always next year Stuart hit back

He wanted you to be here today you fucking asshole everyone else father turned up fuck sake Stuart all he wanted was a afternoon of your time to see his concert not even. an afternoon 3 hours at the most he's really upset he worked so damn hard at his solo too carol screamed

Look I said I don't fucking give a damn so drop it okay I'm going to bed you stupid bitch Stuart screamed but carol started screaming at him again too

Kenny pulled the thin blanket over his head and tried to block out the figthing but his pounding headache kept him awake and their was no painkillers in the house also just then their was a soft knock on his door and a tiny whisper saying Kenny I'm scared it was Karen

Come in karen its okay said Kenny looking at his terrified shivering sister who was dressed in second hand My little pony Rainbow Dash Pjamas that were too small for her and she had her bare feet and carried her two dolls

Kenny let Karen come in beside him and she cuddled next to him as they listend to the fighting

I wish it stop I'm scared what if daddy hurts mommy again Karen said close to tears

Well I'll hurt him hell eventually get tierd and fall asleep don't worry Kenny said

I I wish Mysterion was here he'd fix dad and help me he's never scared Karen said

I know but Mysterion os busy I heard he's helping Santa just now but he will never forget you and will visit I promise but I'll keep you safe so will your dollies and me too don't worry Kenny said resting his cheek on Karens head but shed already fallen sleep as she felt safe with Kenny and eventually the fighting died down too so in the early hours before dawn Karen got up and went back into her own bed leaving her Yasmine doll behind but Kenny returned it later

Next day Kenny looked totally shatterd as if he didn't get any sleep and he shiverd a bit as he threw water on his face to waken himself up and then he headed into kitchen for breakfast and the loud snores told him that his father was still asleep so no doubt he'd sleep till lunchtime then he'd go to work then the bar and get drunk again a typical day for his father

In the kitchen it was cold pop tarts and cereal for breakfast and Karen had used the last of the milk on hers and some to drink so Kenny and his mom drank water instead but didn't mind as they were used to that

Kenny was the only one dressed his mom still had her old night shirt with a teddy bear on it and an old dressing gown on and Karen had her Rainbow Dash Pjamas on Karen loved the tv show My little pony when she used to watch it but sadly she didn't have any of the toys as they were way too expensive for her mom and it was sheer luck. She got the Pjamas

Also Kenny noticed that despite the new bruise of his moms face she was amazingly smiling and in a really good mood and also she was holding up a 20 doller bill in one hand and 30 dollers in the other hand she had 50 dollers that she'd hidden from Stuart and planned to take the family shopping

OMG wow where did you get that from Kenny smilled happly

Crises loan I'll pay it back each week out of my welfare but this money s for you kids and we will get something really nice too carol said smilling

Wow 50 bucks mommy were really rich Karen said happly clapping her hands and smilling

Yep she sure is Karen Kenny said forcing a smile as he really wasent sure as his friends Stan and Kyle got that for an allowance each. Week and Token even more so the money wouldn't get a lot but Karen thought it was a lot as she wasent used to a lot of money

Mom can I have some pixie sticks and juice asked Karen happly oh and also we can get some nice food in too we will have a feast said Karen happly

Well we can see honey but we need to get stuff that dosent need to be cooked just add Water but I see no reason why you can't have your candy and juice said carol smillingn

Oooh awesome I can't wait to go out said karen happly drinking her milk and finishing her breakfast

Kenny sighed sadly wishing that they all could sit down to a nice hot cooked meal it been well over 2 months maybe 3 since they had done that and now the only hot meals Kenny got was take aways his dad got and he had to share with Karen or the hot cooked meals at his friends houses and Karen was the same. Sitting down to a nice hot meal was a thing of the past innthe Mcormick household now it seemed

Kenny looked sadly over at his mom she looked so skinny and filthy her long red heari was dull full of split ends and need of a wash and trim and she had bruises on her face and arms from the terrible abuse she sufferd and also her drug problems didn't help eather

Kenny glanced at Karen as she got up to take her things to the sink she was painfull thin her dull brown hair hung in greasy tangled knots almost like filthy dreadlocks to the middle of her back as she wouldn't let anyone go near her with a comb or brush as it was too painfull and she too had faint bruising in her face and thin arms

Kenny hated this life he felt no one should have to live it but it was all his no use fathers fault he was the one to blame for everything the dire poverty they were in having no power or heating no food or clean clothes everything was his fault he'd rather spend it on drink and also that didn't help his mom eather she took drugs to escape the harsh reality of it so shed go into her own little stoned out world and leave Kenny in charge of the house and also it was becouse of his dad that Kevinnwas in Juvinile hall stealing things to sell to get money for food kenny often wonderd why his family just couldn't be like his friends family they had nice warm clean homes with hot meals electricity and lots of not water or baths or showers plus they got lovely new clothes cool for summer and warm clothes for winter and nice new shoes and now they'd be getting ready for Xmas and hanika whist in the Mcormick house theird be no Xmas decorations or tree no presents or lovely big Xmas dinner and poor Karen was still talking about Xmas presents and that Furby doll as now 9 of her freinds were getting Furbies and no doubt they'd bring them into show and tell after the holidays and also Kyle was talking about the money that was to be spent on his Bar Mitzvah as they were having a live band and disco later in the evning as well as afternoon entertainment and they were hiring a funfair and bouncy castle 6 ponies to give pony rides and an entertainer for the kids for the after party so that was going to cost a few thousand at least yet he said his was to be a lot cheaper than his relative Jacobs as he had big named celebrities and was in a posh hotel and his party lasted 2 days and at his Kenny couldn't help but feel a bit Jelouse of all that money spent as it would see them good and Karen could get a few Furbies and new clothes and they'd have their electricity and not water back yet Carol did say if they seen a cheap Furby in the dollar store shed buy it or maybe 2 for Karen but Kenny knew theird be a better chance of them becoming richer than Token than get a Furby in the dollar store as his mom had no idea at just now much they cost as those little talking toys were well over 100 dollers in some places as they were in very high demand and also poor Karen had her heart set on the white one and Kenny knew theird be no chance of her getting it and he hated seeing Karen sad. but much worse would come later at the mall that would lead to Karen being in tears

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon. Also I do not own My little Pony or Rainbow Dash they belong to Hasbro and I once had MLP Pjamas when I was her age but wasent Rainbow Dash


	17. Chapter 17

Soon Kenny his sister and mom all went to the mall after breakfast to do some shopping look at the decorations listen to some Xmas music and see the huge Xmas tree that was always their every xmas and Karen really wanted to see Santa as a treat thinking it be only a doller or two but how wrong she was. Sadly

Oh mom look theirs Santas grotto can we please go and see him please I really want to ask him to bring me a white Furby or if he's not got white any colour would do then I don't mind really as he might not have a white one left said Karen pointing innthe direction of the grotto excitedly and bouncing about

Well I heard that Furbies are really popular this year and you know Santa might have a really hard job getting one their might not be enough to go around so he might. Ot be able to bring one but I'm sure you'll get one eventually said Kenny glancing at his mom and sighing as he knew theird be no way that she'd be able to afford one

Tell you what Karen why don't we go over and look at Santas grotto and we can price the tickets and see how much it is to go in then we can talk to him but their is a huge big que and we might be here all day carol said sighing a little glancing at the que as it was about 30 pepole long and 3 or 4 pepole deep in some places and also had prams and strollers and screaming kids and crying babies in it not really Kennys idea of a fun day but he'd do it to make Karen happy

Look mom I don't mind waiting with Karen if you want to go shopping I'll stay here with her and later we will meet you by next to thr big xmas tree with the seats around it by the big advertising screen Kenny said pointing to where he ment

Oh okay then oh you are such a good boy Kenny thank you but we can price it first said carol going over to a girl dressed as an elf and handing out leaflets that advertised the grotto and other things going on at the mall over the holidays

Scuse me dear but how much is it to get into see Santa my young daughter really wants to see him carol said smilling over at Karen who stood next to Kenny holding his hand

Hi their yes it's 12 dollars that includes a photo a present a 4D experience on Santas sleigh in our simulater the kids love that and your name will be enterd in our Xmas prize draw where you can win a hamper full of food and vouchers the woman said smilling

Carols heart sank as shed knew theird be no way she could aford that and get nice food and Xmas presents what her kids wanted and now she had to go and break the bad news to Karen and she hated having to do that

Im so sorry sweetheart their is just no way I can aford it as its way to expensive maybe next year carol said sadly to Karen who looked a little sad

Its okay mom it's no big deal really and anyway everyone knows that's not really the real Santa it's just a helper that works for him Karen said

Its not said Kenny acting a. It suprised

No silly look I know how it all works have done for a few years now. The real Santa hires pepole to work for him iv seen the posters at the mall Santa wanted for Xmas the real Santa makes these posters and sends them to the mall and once he's got a worker he pretends to be the real Santa and asks the kids what they want for Xmas he takes down all that information via a hidden recorder in his suit and when he returns to Lapland or North pole he plays the recording to the real Santa who's actully too busy to go to the mall and anyway I don't need to talk to a phony fake Santa Mysterion knows the real one so when I see Mysterion again I can get him to talk to Santa in my behalf said Karen smilling

Er yeah sure and anyway Santa has got a huge magic telescope and he can spy on all the kids on earth and knows what they want and to cheak on us to see if we have been naughty or nice so we best behave said Kenny smilling as he glanced at his mom as they all headed for a store that sold everything but having a tiny 50 dollers budget was very very hard with all the beautiful things on display that was well out of their price range and Karen loved them too oohing and aaaing and gasping in delight at seeing everything

First thing she seen was a little light up model village that had fake snow on the ground and all the houses lit up and teeny tiny Xmas trees in the little windows and some tiny Xmas decorations in the village also their was a little skating rink with tiny figures skating round and round also a tiny carrosell with bobbing horses and tiny riders and a little ferris wheel that went round with riders in that and a tiny flying chairs with riders that made little screams and giggling sounds also little snowmen dotted the village and in one corner was a hill with little sledges going up and down and in another corner was a tiny salvation army band with carol singers singing carols an also the village played Xmas music too 30 Xmas songs and carols it said and a Croud had gatherd to watch it but the decoration was like 350 dollers so Kenny knew they wouldn't be buying that today

Also Karen then spotted a child sized maniquin that was wearing a beautiful red velvet dress trimmed with white lace and fur it was slightly poofy and looked stunning also the maniquin had on a red velvet hair and on its wig and also wore white lacy tights and black paten shiny shoes and it had a little gold angel pendent and a sign saying the perfect Xmas outfit for your little princess treat her this holiday season only 100 dollers for the lot the outfit had been reduced but thr outfit was still way too expensive for carol to afford sadly

Everything was way too expensive and well out their price range it seemed and the time carol got the food in to last them a few days which was a bargain really at 20 dollers she only had 30 dollers left to get both kids presents so presents had to come from the doller store but at least they'd get a lot of things

Onnthe way their their was lots of tempting stores to taunt Karen and it upset Kenny as he hated seeing Karen disappointed knowing she wouldn't get them as they were too expensive and it would happen again when something caught Karens eye

It was the Build a bear store a place where Carol and Kenny dreaded passing as their window always heaved with adorable new toys and bears and what they dreaded happend Karen was drawn to the window like a pin to a magnet

Oh Kenny look it's My little Pony their doing My little Pony omg oh look theirs Pinkie pie I love her she's so cute and she's pink I love pink can we go in and look at her please Karen said looking at a pink toy pony wearing a dress and she was standing next to a blue peguses with a rainbow on it's flank Rainbow dash wearing a ice blue glittery dress and next to her was 3 tiny ponies a tiny white baby unicorn with a curly lilic and pink mane and tail a tiny orenge peguses with purple hair and a tiny yellow baby pony with crimson pink hair and a huge bow

Oh Kenny look it's the cutie mark crusaders their Scootaloo Rainbow Dash has kind of adopted her as a sister also Sweetie Bell is the little Unicotn she's Raritys sister and AppleBloom she's Apple Jacks baby sister and the 2 big ponies are Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash their freinds and I have Dash as the others sometimes call her on my Pjamas Karen said pressing her nose against the window

Yeah so you have you seem to know a lot about My little pony Kenny laughed as he had no clue about the show yet he'd heard Craig mention it as Ruby liked the show

Oh I do iv seen it on tv at Ruby's house it's so cute I love it I love Pinkie she's so cute and sweet and I love Dash too cos she's got rainbow colourd hair and is cool and she flies see she's got wings too i also like AppleJack her accents cool Karen said looking in window then glancing at her mom and Kenny

Oh Karen we can't aford the ponies their 25 dollers each that's so expensive carol said sighing in an ideal world Karen would be getting the ponies

I know mom but can I go in and give them a hug at least I'm sure the staff won't mind please Karen said giving puppy dog eyes as Kenny looked at his mom

Ill take her in its only for a few moments to hug the ponies then we will leave Kenny said

Oh okay also we can look for a small my little pony item we can get carol said smilling as Kenny led Karen by the hand into the store

Oh their they are undressed oh their so adorable said Karen picking up a pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash in her arms and kissing them on the noses and cuddling them

Maybe one day I'll get you please wait for me ponies she said into their ears as kenny went to look at the sounds booth that wasent far

Well look theirs Karen Mcormick the poor kid What are you doing with those ponies you can't aford them and their too good for the likes of you food stamps won't buy them taunted one crule girl

Karen turned round to see 3 nasty girls standing behind her Karen knew them from school and they often picked on wher for being poor and dirty

Suprised they let you in here when did you last wash you should be buying soap and shampoo instead of toy ponies oh I am sorry you have no water at your house must be terrible living in a ghetto the other girl taunted making the other two laugh

I I don't live in a ghetto and we do have water said Karen holding the ponies tight to her chest

You best drop those ponies you'll get your bugs and lice on them if they were real they'd bite you they wouldn't want to know the likes of you their clean another girl said making a grab for the toy ponies

No leave them their not mine I was just hugging them let go Karen said

Yeah your right their dung heap you'll never own them in your dreams you can't aford them one of the girls yelled and now Karen yelled for Kenny who looked over and gasped at seeing hai sister being bullied

Let her go or I'll smash your teeth in leave Karen alone Kenny said standing in front of his sister who was close to tears

Ohh it's the other poor kid best keep an eye on your sister or shell try and steal those ponies heard your family are a bunch of thieves seen Keven lately oh sorry he's in jail the crule girl said

Just go Kenny yelled as he heard Karen crying now and she sobbed into pinkies mane as she missed Kevin

Best not get that wet cos you'll never aford it and dont think you'll get in in a thrift store as that's where you'll get all your presents

Thats where your wrong Karen might get those two ponies for Xmas so their and if you pick on her again you will get a sore face I don't care if your girls or not if you fuck with my sister then I will fuck with you big time Kenny said leading Karen away to the back of the store and she was still hugging the ponies

Thank you Kenny for standing up to those mean girls Karen said shyly and wiping her tears away

Its okay karen if those girls give you trouble again tell me and I'll make sure they won't okay Kenny said smilling stroking Karen's hair

Okay Kenny but their right in away I'm dreaming and I'm silly if I think I can own these ponies their way too expensive but least I got to hug them Karen said kissing the two ponies on the nose and putting them back bye bye Pinkie pie bye bye Rainbow Dash I hope you do go to a nice home to a little girl who loves you Karen said sadly as Kenny led her out the store and they didn't say anything to carol but more problems would come when they wanderd on

Everyone passed another store that had a huge signe in thewindow saying in big letters

YES IT'S NOW IN STOCK GRAB ONE TODAY and next to the poster the window was full of Furbies of all different colours

OMG Kenny mom look theirs Furby in the window oh please please can we look Furbys so cute said Karen giving puppy dog eyes and when she did that it was hard to say no to her

Well I guess we can go inside and look for a few moments it won't hurt but I really don't think that we can aford to get one today I'm sorry honey said Carol as they headed inside and glanced at Kenny who just sighed

Oh wow look theirs the Furby I'd love the white one that have him hear ohh isn't he just adorable said Karen picking up the Furby box isn't he adorable and so cute I'd call him snowball cos he's white said Karen petting the little bit of fur on the box thinking it was the dolls head oh he's so lovely and so soft too oh I really hopes Santa can bring me one I'd really love him and we'd do everything together I'd even take him into bed too Karen said

Yeag he is really cute but OMG look at the price of him he's over 100 dollers maybe we can get you him next Xmas as he might be a bit cheaper then and if he is we can get him one for you carol said sadly as she really hated saying no to her daughter

Aww okay then I unserstand okay bye bye snowball maybe I'll own you next year along with pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash Karen said kissing the bit of fur on the box before putting it back on the shelf and then they left the store to go to the doller store

In the doller store Karen got socks underwear hat and scarf set and mittens set pack of colouring pens school stationry some colouring books cheap new doll a cheap look a like my little pony a coupe of cheap games and some Xmas candy Kenny got underwear and socks a couple of cheap games colouring pens school stationry set some trading cards he liked mittens and Xmas candy and with the remaining money they had left they got a candy bar and bottle of juice that they could eat and drink right away also Kenny got an Ironman comic with a free gift as he loved iornman and karen got a My little pony comic that had a AppleJack tiny figure as a free gift and what was left would go on bus fares home

Kenny and Karen didn't see what they got for Xmas whist their mom was shopping in the doller store for their presents they sat by the big Xmas tree watching the big advertising screen showing what was on this Xmas so what carol got them would be a big suprise but not really for Kenny though he loved his mom dearly she had no imagination and got them the same presents year after year so he could guess what he'd be getting

Whist Kenny and Karen sat watching the large tv something caught Karens eyes that made her look up

Coming this winter only to the Cinima in 3D Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians Jack Frost teams up with Disneys Frozen queen Elsa in Frosty kingdom pitch is back bringing havoc to Arendelle and terrorising the children and when Princess Anna is Kiddnapped Elsa can only think in one person Jack Frost can he save Anna this time and defete Pitch with help from the Guardians before its too late the announcer said making Karen gasp a little

Oh Kenny look it's that awesome new film Frosty Kingdom it has Jack Frost in it and queen Elsa oh I'd love to see that it looks awesome Karen said watching the trailer

Yeah it does look good but I don't think we will see it as moms gonna be really busy over the holidays and I wouldn't count on dad taking us said Kenny sighing and looking up at the big screen

Yeah don't worry I won't he never takes us anywhere nor does he care about us Karen said sighing and also I don't like him anymore he scares me said Karen still looking at the trailer as Kenny sighed he knew Karen spoke the truth their father was a no user all he did was get drunk and abuse them he never even told them that he loved them ever and Kenny would have loved to have heard those words and he knew Karen would have loved it too

Well that's that chappy done again I do not Own MLP Build a bear ( only truth here that BAB is doing the my little pony range just now iv seen the ponies in store ) or Furby and Rise of the guardians and Jack or Frozen and Elsa and Frosty kingdom dosent excist as a movie it's something that fans would like to see and has been mentioned a lot on Twitter but better chance than seeing Rainbow Dash zap across the sky in real life than that movie coming out as Disney and Dreamworlks are rivals but anyway next chappy up soon


	18. Chapter 18

Oh look Kenny Jack has pure white hair that glitters a bit isn't he cool also I think him and Elsa should get married they'd make a lovely couple and he could be the Snow and ice king and Elsa the snow and ice queen what do you think Kenny asked Karen looking at her brother as he tied his trainer lace that was loose

Huh oh yeah jack and Elsa yeah I guess they would make a nice couple and they have identical powers I think Kenny said not really paying attention as Karen still watched the big screen but the siblings were cut off by giggling and they seen 2 girls who were in the next class to Kenny and a smaller girl in Karens class and Karen wasent really the next class to Kenny but Kenny didn't know them that well

Oh hi their ken hi Karen said one of the girls coming over

Hi Janey hi Mandy and Kate Karen said shyly noticing that the girls had build a bear cartons and a carrier bag

So Karen have you been to see Santa yet so what's he getting you for Xmas asked Mandy a blonde girl in a nasty tone and the other two girls whisperd and giggled a bit but Karen didn't pick up on their cruilty

Er I dunno really I would like a Furby and no iv not seen him yet karen said looking at the girls

Yeah but we will soon and Karen's getting a Furby but that's not her main present it's coming from. eBay it's huge Kenny said lying as Karen looked at him

Bet he's lying whisperd Janey a dark haird girl they'll get nothing but dry bread and water and their presents will come form the tip unwanted castoffs or the doller store Janey whisperd so Karen or Kenny wouldn't hear

Oh you've been to Build a bear so have you got little bears in your cartons then asked Karen looking at the girls then to the cartons hoping to see in the little windows At fhe side of the carton but all she seen was birth certificets belonging to the toys

No not bears ponies Janey added wanna look at them she said sitting on the seat and kenny was now weary of the girls incase they'd try something with Karen

Oh yes please Karen said as the girl went into the back pulling out a little Apple Bloom Plushie This is Apple Bloom isn't she so cute I got her today she said and made the pony talk saying ...Hi karen I'm Apple Bloom

The other two girls giggled as Janey stuffed the toy under her arms then opend up the cartons and made Karen gasp as she pulled out a Rainbow Dash and then a Pinkie Pie and both played the My little pony theme when you squeezed their legs ( they'd seen Karen look at the ponies earler and knew she liked those 2 so got them to rub them in her face and taunt her with them )

Oh Dashy and Pinkie I love them and little Apple Bloom is so cute too said Karen going to touch Rainbow Dashs tail but Janey pulled the toys out of reach

Dont touch them you'll get them all dirty I said look but don't touch now I'm going to be taking these into school on Monday to show and tell you like My little Pony don't you Karen Janey said

Yeah Karen said I love Pinkie and Dashy and Apple Bloom is so adorable oh please can I touch them ill be gentle with them Karen said

No why should we let the likes of you touch them you might steal them Mandy said taking the toy ponies from her friend and putting them back in the cartons and the bag

She dosent steal we're not thieves and shell get those pnoies of her own soon Kenny said now standing up if threatening the girls

Well let's face it shell never be able to aford these ponies they cost 25 dollers each and the little one is 16 and then the sound at 8 dollers. So dream on she'll never have them so what you bringing to show and tell then a dead rat you found in your room Janey begain but before anyone could do anything to stop her suddenly a snowball hit the girls hard and no one knew where it came from and it was indoors too and their was no snow indoors

EWW omg who threw that snowball my brand new jacket is ruined now said Janey as she grabbed her pony cartons and left followed by the other two

I bet that was Jack Frost who threw that snowball Karen whisperd to Kenny who shrugged who was confused and also was wondering where he'd get the money to buy Karen those ponies as he felt she should have them too Kenny really hated those girls they were way far worse than Cartman they knew damn well that the Mcormicks didn't have any money to throw around every cent was sacred and they also picked on Karen for that but never him as he'd beat the crap out of them

But sadly it was true what the girl had said in a way all their presents would be coming from the doller store the rest were home made apart from Stan and Kyles presents they were always really good and any money they did have Stuart would find it and drink it and now Stuart was caught working and claming welfare Stuart could easly face loosing his welfare and that would make things far worse and now those crule girls taunting Kaen and it wasent the first time it happend today as Kenny thought back to the incident in the Build a bear store earler and it had Karen in tears Ideally Kenny would love to go back and get Karen the ponies and the Furby but their was no way he could as they were too expensive

Eventully Carol rejoined her kids but they said nothing as the juice and candy cheered em up,and Karen was delighted by her comic and happly played with the little Apple Jack figure making it trot along the seat and making her talk in her thick southern accent like she has in the TV show and Kenny loved his Ironman comic

But by the time they got home poor Karen was heartbroken shed lost her little Apple Jack on the way home it fallen out a hole in her pocket and would now be buried in the snow and it be getting dark soon that's when Kenny made a desition to do something for his Birthday Kyle had given Kenny his old IPhone that was only like 7 or 8 months old and it was worth a bit of money Kenny had sucsefully hidden it from his dad and planned to sell it in an Emergancy and he knew who to sell it too Gary as he was looking for a phone he'd lost hos last one and he liked Karen and with the money maybe Kenny could get the Furby and ponies for Karen

Later Kenny peeked in on Karen lying on top of her bed reading her new beloved comic that now had the cover cut up shed cut out the ponies on the cover and glued then to card and was playing with them making them dance and jump but she never seen him look in

Er I'm just going out mom I won't be long said Kenny taking the phone and hiding it under his jacket

Okay honey if you see your dad tell him to get home he's at that bar again carol ,yelled as she tidied in the kitchen

I will said Kenny as he left but he'd deal with his dad later he had more importent things on his mind like selling a phone and he'd never tell Kyle as he never used the phone anyway and it seemed if Kyle forgotten about the phone as he was always getting new phones anyway

Kenny also he'd have a serch for Karens little Apple jack figure but more snow had fallen now so she'd be well buried and might not be seen again to the spring when the snow melted but if all went well he might be able to get her a plush Apple Jack too

Kenny walked to the edge of town to where Gary stayed it was in a trailer park innthe other end of town not the one where all the toys were sold

Kenny soon came to Gary's trailer and knocked on the door and Gary's dad awnserd

Hey their Kenny so what brings you here then the man smilled

Hi their Im here to see Gary is he in Kenny asked

Yeah hold on a second Gary Kennys here to see you the man yelled as Gary appeard smilling hey Kenny what's up looking for more hot magazines then he said with a wink

No I need to sell something it's an Emergancy I need the money for Karen Kenny said

Oh okay come in Gary said leading Kenny to an area that was at the back of the trailer that was Gary's small bedroom and it was a lot smaller than Kennys room was

I have an iPhone I need to sell my friend Kyle gave it too me back in the Summer when one of his relatives got him a newer version this one is in prefect condition iv never used it it's got apps Internet Facebook twitter Skype you tube you name it that phone has it and hears the charger too Kenny said handing the carrier bag over to Gary who put it on his bed

Hmm it does look good I could put it on eBay auction for you as its not mint in the box fraid it might not get much 100 bucks if your lucky and look theirs a slight scratch on the back near the apple logo Gary said as Kenny thought back to when the phone fell from Kyles pocket when he got into a wrestling match with Cartman who'd been telling antisemetic jokes about Kyle

Well thing is i really needed the money now as I wanted to get Karen something tomorrow with it Its an Emergancy Gary Kenny said

Im sorry but I can't give you much really im pushing myself if I give you 80 bucks since its you and it's for Karen if you were a stranger I'd only give you 50 also tell you what I'll also throw in a couple of porn mags but if you waited you might get a bit more on eBay Gary said

I can't wait I'll take it now Kenny said as Gary got the money out a small box on his dresser so what are you getting Karen and how is she anyway haven't seen her on ages she's a cute kid said Gary smilling

Thanks oh she's okay we were at the mall today and some kids were bulling her over being poor and the money's for some plushies from Build a bear she loves that show My little pony I think it's silly really but she loves it and adores a blue peguses called Rainbow Dash and a pink one called Pinkie pie and a little one called Apple Blossom i think Kenny said not sure of the baby ponys name

No its Apple Bloom shes like a little Filly about 5 or 6 if she was human shes AppleJacks little sister and yeah Dash and Pinkie are awesome and AB is adorable and her sister is cool too Gary said shocking Kenny

OMG fuck sake you watch My Little Pony come on that's for little girls no say dude. Said Kenny stunned

Yeah I love the show it has a huge fanbase and a lot of guys like it their called Bronies and the shows been around since the 80s i think Gary said making Kenny laugh them gasp as Garry showed him 2 My little Pony Aunnals and tiny pinkie pie Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Rarety figures

Oh you have got to be kidding me no way dude your like me you love porn hot naked women said Kenny nodding towards a poster of a naked woman draped across a car a box containing a sex deflated sex doll that was ontop of his closet and a pile of porn magazines that was in the corner of hos room next to pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash walking toys that Kenny had. Seen before and when you pressed their cutie marks they walked and spoke

Yeah I know I do but love my little pony too also I do art on thr Devantart site too and write fanfictions about them Gary said making Kenny laugh

I think you and Karen would get on. really well she'd watch that cartoon all day if we had a tv and power but what about Terrance and Philip don't you like them anymore asked Kenny

Oh I love them their awesome also love family guy the Simpsons plus Jackass and rude Tube but love my little pony too and my favrioute is Rainbow Dash too Gary said making kenny. laugh more

Kenny spent another 20 miniutes with Gary before leaving as he had to get back home as he'd be doing some shopping g at the mall by himself for a suprise for Karen in the morning

Well that's that chappy done again I own nothing here apart from the girls that spoke to Kenny and Karen and Gary their mine also Rude Tube is a program on tv that shows all the crazy funny. Clips you find on You tube


	19. Chapter 19

Soon Monday came and it started off as normal for Kenny and Karen as they all sat down for breakfast of cereal and milk juice and cheese sandwiches for a change and that was a real treat and Stuart wasent at home he'd gone off somewhere early so the house was quiet and no fighting and Karen was happly singing Xmas songs to her new toy ponies shed packed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their cartons to take to show and tell and wrote her names on the cartons so she wouldn't loose them and she had Apple Bloom in her arms pretending to feed it cereal and was now singing the song shed heard at the concert that was played for Kenny Gabriel's message making Kenny and carol laugh a little but happy that she was happy

So is dad at that interview about his welfare today then or has he left for work as its kind of early for him asked Kenny

Oh I dunno really nor do I care as it won't affect me I never see a cent of his money anyway as he drinks it all soon as he gets it so I don't give a damn about him carol said

Yeah that maybe but if they investigate him they might do the same for you too mom okay Karen and I won't be investigated as we're kids but these pepole are snoops and their bound to want to investigate all the adults in the house their like that Kenny said

Oh no they won't take my 7 dollers savings that's all I have in the world its for my collage funds said Karen worridly

Oh no no don't worry your money's safe Karen Kenny smilled as Karen breathed a sigh of releife and ate her breakfast and pretended to feed some to Apple Bloom saying eat up little pony

So what are you kids doing at school then today asked carol changing the subject

Oh still Xmas stuff little bit of normal work and it's show and tell today so I'm taking in my new ponies I can't wait to show them off said Karen said Apple Bloom jump up and down and talk in a squeaky voice saying ...I can't wait to go Karens school and see her friends and ride on the school bus it's gonna be fun

You are crazy laughrd Kenny looking at a grinning Karen who made Apple bloom wave her leg and say still in the squeaky voice ...I know and so is Karen

Well anyway were doing the same really Xmas work little bit of normal work think well be cleaning up after the concert we left the hall in a mess and also were going to be making a scrapbook of the concert as the teacher took photos and all the kids who were in the show get a copy free for themselfs and family for the rest of the kids they have to pay 5 dollers so I'll get a free copy for you mom as a keepsake smilled Kenny

Awww thank you so much Kenny your such a sweet boy carol said smilling and kissing his cheek making Kenny blush and Karen giggle a bit

School started off okay and maybe a bit quieter without Kyle and Cartman fighting but it was a good quiet and Kenny loved the photos of the school concert and their was a lot taken back stage too including one of him trying to calm down Tweek who had an eye closed as he was twitching at the time and that made everyone laugh

Gaaah I don't twitch the camera was shaking at the time Tweek insisted and don't call me twitchy said Tweek twitching

Hey Tweek let's face it dude you twitch big time Kenny said laughing as he patted the twitchy boy on the shoulder making him jump more and the others laugh

Also being innthe play entitled Kenny to a free copy of the scrap book to take home and keep so he put it in a carrier bag to keep it clean and put it in his locker till home time

Everything seemed to be going good at school till the break after lunch time Kenny was in his playground with his friends all chatting happly when suddenly Ruby and Julie came running over from their playground looking worried

Kenny kenny come quick they yelled getting the blonds attention

What you doing here your too young to be in our playground said Craig to Ruby

I know but that mean girl Janey is about to hurt Karen also she threw her toy pony onto of the school roof Karen's trying to climb up and get it back we tried to stop her and that girls so mean said Ruby as Kenny and the others took off behind the girls

Karen get down yelled Kenny seeing Karen trying to climb up the drainpipe and crying

K Kenny Janey threw Apple Bloom onto the roof I can't get her back and I can't find the care taker sobbed Karen as Kenny looked up

Kenny your not gonna climb up their for that toy are you asked Stan

Iv done it before and I dont see the caretaker eather hes probelly sleeping innhis office but screw him ill get it down Kenny said glancing at his freind as Karen sobbed

Okay where's your other ponies are they up their too as Karen shook her head

N no Rainbow Dazh is on top of the school library's roof Janey said let's see if she really flies and she threw her onto the roof Karen wept

And where's your pink pony Kenny asked and at that Karen wept more

At at the bottom of the school swimming pool Karen sobbed oh Kenny she drowned Karen sobbed as Kenny hugged her

Listen im really wiery I'll get the pony down from the Libary roof iv been up their before said Kyle heading towards the Libary

Kyle use the inside stairs yelled Stan as Kyle ran off yelling I will I'll be back soon

Soon Kenny was on the school roof it was tricky as it was sloping and wet due to the snow and luckily he seen AppleBloom in the guttering

Gotcha he said stuffing the little pony inside his jacket and climbed down carfully

Oh Kenny you got her she's safe thank you so much Karen said hugging her brother and soon Kyle apeard carring the blue peguses

Well hears your other pony safe and sound Kyle said as Karen ran over hugging Kyle and thanking him

Now to get your other one is she still in the pool said Stan as Karen nodded sadly

Okay well get her and dry her off leave it to us said Stan as they headed to the PE block and Kenny seen the Janey with her friends in another Part of the playground

Hey you Kenny yelled at the girls in a bad mood before turning to his friends take Karen to the pool and get that toy pony out of the water use the big net it should be easy you and I are gonna have a little talk Kenny said before turning back to Janey and glaring at them

You and I have some unfinished buisness you fucked with Karen now you have me to awnser too Kenny said glaring at the bullies who knew of Kennys reputation as a fighter and had begain to regret picking on Karen

Whist Kenny delt with the girls meanwhile at the pool Kyle being the tallest and longest arms had the huge net and was dragging it along the pool but had no luck

Any luck Kyle asked Stan

Nope not yet the toys got stuck in the side I can see it the drainage must have sucked it in Kyle said

Oh no poor pinkie and she's just new too Mysterion got her for me Yestarday said Karen making Stan glance at Kyle who said nothing but smiled a little

Oh will you get her out Kyle please she'll drown in their Karen sobbed

Ill try hell it's gonna be hard I might have to go in to the pool and get her back out I'll look in the spares closet for swimming shorts and a towel and theirs no PE next lesson so I'm fine I'll have it out and I'll be dry before next lesson Kyle said as he went in to the changing rooms

Oh I hope Kyle gets her sobbed Karen as she hugged her other two ponies tightly

He will don't worry and Kyle can hold his breath the longest underwater we will have your pony back safe Stan said and a few moments later Kyle came out wearing swimming shorts that did look a little big but it was all he could find

Okay not the greatest of swim shorts but they'll do and I'll end up with a bad attack of frizzies as well but it will be worth it said Kyle as he dived into the pool and swam to the bottom and appeard 2 moments later clutching a very soggy wet pony that no longer played the music and the curls in her mane and tail had gone and it stank of chlorine

Oh no she's ruined wept Karen sadly

Aww I'm so sorry both boys said before Kyle went to dry off and change

I know Karen let me take the pony home tonight I will clean her up and dry her off properly and my mom can help re curl her hair she used to curl Shellys dolls hair and we can take her back to the store and get her restuffed and a new voice put in her said Stan smilling

Would you really do that Karen said

Yep my Xmas treat to you and we're going to the mall later tonight so I'll have her back tomorrow for you like new youll never know she went for a swim Stan said smilling

Omg thank you so much Karen said hugging Stan as Kyle came out a few moments later all dried off and combing his hair with his afro comb and his hair had got frizzy and got a lot bigger making Stan laugh a little before they all headed back outside again to be met by Kenny rubbing his fists he'd taken care of the bullies and they wouldn't mess with karen him again and karen told Kenny what Stan was going to do in fixing pinkie pie so Kenny was happy

Before lessons in the afternoon Karen put pinkie pie back in her carton and gave it to Stan who put it in his locker and Karen put the other ponies in her locker

The rest of the day passed peacefully but Kenny was scared incase thos girls would report him but they didn't and they knew they had done wrong too so no more was said about the incident

Hey Kenny do you want to come home with us for a bit also get to know Jacob better he won't bite and also we can go to the mall with Stan get some late night shopping and my dad can run you home later said Kyle who was having Stan over for dinner before going to the mall

Even though it did sound really tempting and it would be fun to hang out with his friends and get to know Jacob better sadly Kenny had to turn the offer down becouse if his dad turned up and if Kenny wasent their his dad would loose it and beat the hell put of him so sadly Kenny had to refuse

Na it's okay you guys maybe another time but thanks very much for the offer maybe another time I'll go with you but I need to wait on my dad coming he's picking me up as we're working again tonight so I'll give him another hour then I'll go and look for him Kenny said

Dude its getting dark and threatening to snow again are you sure you'll be okay you'll catch a chill said kyle worridly touching his friends arm

Look Kyle I'm fine please don't worry about me hey it's not the first time iv walked home in the freezing cold and dark and it won't be the last I bet and I'm a tough guy so I can take care of myself I'm a big boy and living in a freezing cold house immused to the cold so it dosent bother me but you guys go off and enjoy yourselfs and Kyle say hi to Jacob for me and good luck with Karens pony Kenny said smilling

Well okay I guess and I'll get the pony repaired and it will be like new tomorrow said Stan smilling as he carried the Build. a Bear Carton with the wet pony in it

Yeah and you be carfull okay and I'll pass that message onto Jacob you'll see him soon said Kyle smilling and patting Kennys shoulder but he was still worried for his friend

Yeah I will I'm not a baby so stop fussing okay Kenny said laughing a bit as his friends left to catch the school bus to head home and he waited in the freezing cold afternoon at the gates for his dad to come and pick him up and one by one Kenny watched the kids leave happly eather to go on the busses that left or to be picked up by their parents and Kenny even seen Karen getting picked up by Julie and her mom Karen was laughing and happy as she was over what happend earler

Kenny would have loved to have gone home in the nice warm car early as he was tired but he had to wait on his dad and he had no idea what time it was and now his dad was late but it wasent uncommon for him to be late so Kenny waited on him shivering in the cold wondering when he'd apear

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon


	20. Chapter 20

Soon Monday came and it started off as normal for Kenny and Karen as they all sat down for breakfast of cereal and milk juice and cheese sandwiches for a change and that was a real treat and Stuart wasent at home he'd gone off somewhere early so the house was quiet and no fighting and Karen was happly singing Xmas songs to her new toy ponies shed packed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their cartons to take to show and tell and wrote her names on the cartons so she wouldn't loose them and she had Apple Bloom in her arms pretending to feed it cereal and was now singing the song shed heard at the concert that was played for Kenny Gabriel's message making Kenny and carol laugh a little but happy that she was happy

So is dad at that interview about his welfare payments today then or has he left for work as its kind of early for him asked Kenny

Oh I dunno really nor do I care as it won't affect me I never see a cent of his money anyway as he drinks it all soon as he gets it so I don't give a damn about him carol said

Yeah that maybe but if they investigate him they might do the same for you too mom okay Karen and I won't be investigated as we're kids but these pepole are snoops and their bound to want to investigate all the adults in the house their like that Kenny said

Oh no they won't take my 7 dollers savings that's all I have in the world its for my collage funds said Karen worridly

Oh no no don't worry your money's safe Karen Kenny smilled as Karen breathed a sigh of releife and ate her breakfast and pretended to feed some to Apple Bloom saying eat up little pony

So what are you kids doing at school then today asked carol changing the subject

Oh still Xmas stuff little bit of normal work and it's show and tell today so I'm taking in my new ponies I can't wait to show them off said Karen said Apple Bloom jump up and down and talk in a squeaky voice saying ...I can't wait to go Karens school and see her friends and ride on the school bus it's gonna be fun

You are crazy laughrd Kenny looking at a grinning Karen who made Apple bloom wave her leg and say still in the squeaky voice ...I know and so is Karen

Well anyway were doing the same really Xmas work little bit of normal work think well be cleaning up after the concert we left the hall in a mess and also were going to be making a scrapbook of the concert as the teacher took photos and all the kids who were in the show get a copy free for themselfs and family for the rest of the kids they have to pay 5 dollers so I'll get a free copy for you mom as a keepsake smilled Kenny

Awww thank you so much Kenny your such a sweet boy carol said smilling and kissing his cheek making Kenny blush and Karen giggle a bit

School started off okay and maybe a bit quieter without Kyle and Cartman fighting with their ushal fattass and Jew comments but it was a good quiet and Kenny loved the photos of the school concert and their was a lot taken back stage too including one of him trying to calm down Tweek who had an eye closed as he was twitching at the time and that made everyone laugh

Gaaah I don't twitch the camera was shaking at the time Tweek insisted and don't call me twitchy said Tweek twitching

Hey Tweek let's face it dude you twitch big time Kenny said laughing as he patted the twitchy boy on the shoulder making him jump more and the others laugh

Also being in the play entitled Kenny to a free copy of the scrap book to take home and keep so he put it in a carrier bag to keep it clean and put it in his locker till home time

Everything seemed to be going good at school till the break after lunch time Kenny was in his playground with his friends all chatting happly when suddenly Ruby and Julie came running over from their playground looking worried

Kenny kenny come quick they yelled getting the blonds attention

What you doing here your too young to be in our playground said Craig to Ruby

I know but that mean girl Janey is about to hurt Karen also she threw her toy pony onto of the school roof Karen's trying to climb up and get it back we tried to stop her and that girls so mean said Ruby as Kenny and the others took off behind the girls

Karen get down yelled Kenny seeing Karen trying to climb up the drainpipe and crying

K Kenny Janey threw Apple Bloom onto the roof I can't get her back and I can't find the care taker sobbed Karen as Kenny looked up

Kenny your not gonna climb up their for that toy are you asked Stan

Iv done it before and I dont see the caretaker eather hes probably sleeping in his office but screw him ill get it down Kenny said glancing at his freind as Karen sobbed

Okay where's your other ponies are they up their too as Karen shook her head

N no Rainbow Dazh is on top of the school library's roof Janey said let's see if she really flies and she threw her onto the roof Karen wept

And where's your pink pony Kenny asked and at that Karen wept more

At at the bottom of the school swimming pool Karen sobbed oh Kenny she drowned Karen sobbed as Kenny hugged her

Listen im really wiery I'll get the pony down from the Libary roof iv been up their before said Kyle heading towards the Libary

Kyle use the inside stairs yelled Stan as Kyle ran off yelling I will I'll be back soon

Soon Kenny was on the school roof it was tricky as it was sloping and wet due to the snow and luckily he seen AppleBloom in the guttering

Gotcha he said stuffing the toy little pony inside his jacket and climbed down carfully

Oh Kenny you got her she's safe thank you so much Karen said hugging her brother and soon Kyle apeard carring the blue peguses

Well hears your other pony safe and sound Kyle said as Karen ran over hugging Kyle and thanking him

Now to get your other one is she still in the pool said Stan as Karen nodded sadly

Okay well get her and dry her off leave it to us said Stan as they headed to the PE block and Kenny seen the Janey with her friends in another Part of the playground

Hey you Kenny yelled at the girls in a bad mood before turning to his friends take Karen to the pool and get that toy pony out of the water use the big net it should be easy you and I are gonna have a little talk Kenny said before turning back to Janey and glaring at them

You and I have some unfinished buisness you fucked with Karen now you have me to awnser too Kenny said glaring at the bullies who knew of Kennys reputation as a fighter and had begain to regret picking on Karen

Whist Kenny delt with the girls meanwhile at the pool Kyle being the tallest and longest arms had the huge net and was dragging it along the pool but had no luck

Any luck Kyle asked Stan

Nope not yet the toys got stuck in the side I can see it the drainage must have sucked it in Kyle said

Oh no poor pinkie and she's just new too Mysterion got her for me Yestarday said Karen making Stan glance at Kyle who said nothing but smiled a little

Oh will you get her out Kyle please she'll drown in their Karen sobbed

Ill try hell it's gonna be hard I might have to go in to the pool and get her back out I'll look in the spares closet for swimming shorts and a towel and theirs no PE next lesson so I'm fine I'll have it out and I'll be dry before next lesson Kyle said as he went in to the changing rooms

Oh I hope Kyle gets her sobbed Karen as she hugged her other two ponies tightly and Stan rubbed her back comforting her

He will don't worry and Kyle can hold his breath the longest underwater we will have your pony back safe Stan said and a few moments later Kyle came out wearing swimming shorts that did look a little big but it was all he could find

Okay not the greatest of swim shorts but they'll do and I'll end up with a bad attack of frizzies as well but it will be worth it said Kyle as he dived into the pool and swam to the bottom and appeard 2 moments later clutching a very soggy wet pony that no longer played the music and the curls in her mane and tail had gone and it stank of chlorine

Oh no she's ruined wept Karen sadly

Aww I'm so sorry both boys said before Kyle went to dry off and change

I know Karen let me take the pony home tonight I will clean her up and dry her off properly and my mom can help re curl her hair she used to curl Shellys dolls hair and we can take her back to the store and get her restuffed and a new voice put in her said Stan smilling

Would you really do that Karen said

Yep my Xmas treat to you and we're going to the mall later tonight so I'll have her back tomorrow for you like new youll never know she went for a swim Stan said smilling

Omg thank you so much Karen said hugging Stan as Kyle came out a few moments later all dried off and combing his hair with his afro comb and his hair had got frizzy and got a lot bigger making Stan laugh a little before they all headed back outside again to be met by Kenny rubbing his fists he'd taken care of the bullies and they wouldn't mess with karen him again and karen told Kenny what Stan was going to do in fixing pinkie pie so Kenny was happy

Before lessons in the afternoon Karen put pinkie pie back in her carton and gave it to Stan who put it in his locker and Karen put the other ponies in her locker

The rest of the day passed peacefully but Kenny was scared incase thos girls would report him but they didn't and they knew they had done wrong too so no more was said about the incident

Hey Kenny do you want to come home with us for a bit also get to know Jacob better he won't bite and also we can go to the mall with Stan get some late night shopping and my dad can run you home later said Kyle who was having Stan over for dinner before going to the mall

Even though it did sound really tempting and it would be fun to hang out with his friends and get to know Jacob better sadly Kenny had to turn the offer down becouse if his dad turned up and if Kenny wasent their his dad would loose it and beat the hell put of him so sadly Kenny had to refuse

Na it's okay you guys maybe another time but thanks very much for the offer maybe another time I'll go with you but I need to wait on my dad coming he's picking me up as we're working again tonight so I'll give him another hour then I'll go and look for him Kenny said

Dude its getting dark and threatening to snow again are you sure you'll be okay you'll catch a chill said kyle worridly touching his friends arm

Look Kyle I'm fine please don't worry about me hey it's not the first time iv walked home in the freezing cold and dark and it won't be the last I bet and I'm a tough guy so I can take care of myself I'm a big boy and living in a freezing cold house well I'm used to the cold so it dosent bother me but you guys go off and enjoy yourselfs and Kyle say hi to Jacob for me and good luck with Karens pony Kenny said smilling

Well okay I guess and I'll get the pony repaired and it will be like new tomorrow said Stan smilling as he carried the Build. a Bear Carton with the wet pony in it

Yeah and you be carfull okay and I'll pass that message onto Jacob you'll see him soon said Kyle smilling and patting Kennys shoulder but he was still worried for his friend

Yeah I will I'm not a baby so stop fussing okay Kenny said laughing a bit as his friends left to catch the school bus to head home and he waited in the freezing cold afternoon at the gates for his dad to come and pick him up and one by one Kenny watched the kids leave happly eather to go on the busses that left or to be picked up by their parents and Kenny even seen Karen getting picked up by Julie and her mom Karen was laughing and happy as she was over what happend earler

Kenny would have loved to have gone home in the nice warm car early as he was tired but he had to wait on his dad and he had no idea what time it was and now his dad was late but it wasent uncommon for him to be late so Kenny waited on him shivering in the cold wondering when he'd apear

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon so enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

About nearly an hour later kennys dad still hadn't showed up and it was now starting to snow as his friends had said it would and also it was now getting dark and colder Kenny shivered as the cold icy wind cut through him as their was no heat in his old thin jacket now so he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm with not much success and hoped that his dad would come soon in his old truck as he'd never been as late as this before

kenny thought maybe that his dad had broken down as that wouldn't surprise him as that truck was so old and it should have been scrapped years ago really but if it was going to break down why couldn't it have broken down in the summer when Kenny wouldn't have minded waiting really so Kenny just sat on a small wall and waited and waited and really had no idea what time it was now

About a further hour or more later with still no sign of his dad he was still sitting their freezing in the snow and his damp bangs stuck to his face so fed up and cold Kenny. decided to go and look for him even if it meant a 2 mile walk to search for his dad he'd do it so despite the bitter cold weather and the darkness setting in and the snow falling thick now Kenny set off in search of his dad shivering as he walked the long long. journey and he passed a few homes that looked warm and cosy and laughter could be heard coming from them something that was hardly heard in his house and also in a lot of windows Xmas lights and trees adorned the windows and no doubt the families would be getting ready for Xmas and enjoying themselves

Kenny knew their Wouldn't be any pretty Xmas trees or lights in his window or even in the garden like Stans dad did he often put Xmas decorations out in the front yard and Karen often talked about them when she visited Ruby and wished that they could do the same but they would be nothing like that in the Mcormick household sadly so trying to ignore the happy warm xmassy looking houses Kenny sighed and walked on and now he couldn't feel his fingers toes or nose he was so cold

Eventually cold and tired and numb and wet due to snow Kenny arrived at the scrap yard and it was now pitch black and it had gotten much colder and in the yard Kenny seen his dad's boss who was packing up if about to leave

Hey their ken how you doing dude so what's up the man smiling at Kenny

Oh hi their yeah I'm good bit cold but don't worry about me I'll be fine but have you seen my dad by any chance he didn't pick me up from school today like he normally does and that's so unlike him as he's usually always on time just as I come out the gates Kenny said looking a bit worried

Oh no I'm sorry ken I haven't I dunno where he is today he never showed up for work today I thought he was at home he always turns up at lunchtime as he comes in then then leaves to fetch you so I thought he was going to get you first then come to work and that you'd see him first the man said

Sorry fraid not and he was out already when I got up today I got up at half six as I'm an early riser and he was gone as normally I can hear him snoring when I'm up so dunno where he is I'm sorry Kenny said with a shrug

Hmm that's so strange as we all know that your dad is certainly not a morning person well tell you what ken we will go and look for him together whist I run you home if your dad's not here and Gary has gone home too so their is no point in you being here and I don't want you walking home in the dark it ain't safe for a young boy like you walking about alone in this place theirs a couple of guys that are. known pedophiles about this area and they'd have a pretty young boy like you for breakfast I dread to think what they'd do you you so for safety I'll run you home and also Kenny never come here again on your own till your at least 30 even Gary doesn't come here on his own the man said as Kenny got into the mans car and they headed back to Kennys house and looking for his dad at the same time but without any luck it seemed if Stuart had vanished of the face of the planet

Soon they reached Kennys house and Kenny thanked the man for the lift but never said anything about the other day about walking home in the dark after getting his hair all cut off as no one would remember it really as he died the next day and his hair was long now so Kenny grabbed his bags and got out the car and looked at his house which as. usual was in total darkness and looked unwelcoming and cold and for his family's sake Kenny really hoped that his dad would be home sleeping and wouldn't cause any trouble

But as Kenny went inside calling out I'm home mom he found his mom in sheer panic with worry and Karen crying

Oh Kenny where on earth have you been iv been so worried are you okay omg my baby my little baby boy carol screamed hugging her son tightly almost crushing him

In the lounge Karen sat crying and their was a dim light that was battery operated and the house which was always dirty and messy and smelled bad was somehow worse a pure tip would be putting it mildly nothing had been done to it dishes were unwashed clothes and other things lying around and also by the looks of it their mom was high and she smelt funny like drugs and a sickening sweet smell filled the air and also she still had her nightdress on and looked if 't even washed even in the cold water and she had two odd socks on a white one and red one

Mom what the hell is going on here this house is worse than ever also your not even dressed or washed and is that weed I can smell and nothing has been done since we left for school today mom you promised you'd stay off the weed said Kenny dumping his bags on the sofa next to Karen and one of the bags contained the photo book of the school play also his. Pencil case and all his homework then he took off his jacket and grabbed an old hoodie sweatshirt that lay nearby to keep himself warm and ran a hand through his hair as he'd lost his comb

Look mom sit down your really high again you've been on that weed or the meth again but we can deal with that later now tell me mom what the hell is going on here where's dad and why the hell hasn't the house been cleaned okay I know it will never be grand like Tokens place in the privet gated community but iv seen this place look a lot neater than this and also why aren't you washed or dressed and you have two odd socks on said Kenny trying to calm his mom down who was acting like if she was possessed and crazy

Oh my little Kenny your such a good little boy I love you my little baby yes you are your my wittle baby mommy loves you baby Kenny wenny give mommy a kissy wissy and I need you to be a very good little boy and tend to Karen she's only little and needs feeding I think we might have enough food their ohh I forgot 't I silly now yes you have a silly mommy laughed Carol stoned out her mind

Look don't worry mom I will tend to Karen that's not a problem and their is food in in the house now tell me mom if you possibly can where is dad he's not at home as I don't hear him and he's not been at work he didn't pick me up after school today and I had to walk to the scrap yard and his boss told me that he didn't turn up for work he gave me a lift home and we didn't see him so now dads gone missing and though he can be an uncaring asshole and at times I can't stand him he's still my dad and we need to find him Kenny said

Oh is dad missing oh don't worry he's out their somewhere beneath that bright moonlight carol started to sing before laughing hysterically

Mom please Calm down said Kenny glaring a bit

Oh I dunno oh Kenny it's real bad bad bad bad he's a bad naughty boy they stopped his money every last cent cos he was caught. Claiming welfare and working he did have his pay on him though so he headed out into town he's gone bye byes bye bye daddy oh Kenny maybe he's gone to see the wizard of OZ he's just followed the yellow brick road who knows he's gone over the rainbow riding on the back Karens Rainbow dash he can fly I don't care but cos of him were or I am under investigation he lied saying I'm a drug dealer and other things and I sell my pussy for 50 bucks a go id charge 100 bucks I have a sexy pussy Carol said so high she had no idea what she was saying

Fuck that lying bastard he is I'll go and find him and I think I might just know where he will be now you get some water mom and try to relax and NO MORE DRUGS okay now Karen will get you some water and she'll make sure you will drink it also I have the photo book of the concert you can look at that now I'm going out just now I should be back in 2 hours hopefully then I will make a meal now Karen watch mom and look after her Kenny said smiling as he grabbed his jacket and getting ready to leave

Kenny where you going I'm scared whimpered Karen in fear

Don't worry Karen it will be all okay don't be scared I'm going to find dad and bring him home We won't be long now Karen listen to me as I'm going to ask you a very big favour that only a big girl can do okay said Kenny looking at Karen who nodded and wiped away her tears on her sleeve

y yes I'm a big girl she said softly

yes I know you are now firstly can you go and get mom some water and make sure she drinks it all and can you get yourself some frozen waffles and pour yourself some juice and look after mom only big girls can do that Kenny said smiling as Karen nodded

Course I can do that I'm 9 so I'm a big girl now and don't worry Kenny I'll take care of the house I can tidy it up and wash the dishes everything will be okay to when you get back said Karen feeling very grown up

Good girl and I'm sure that pinkie princess Yasmin Rainbow Dash and AppleBloom can help you too till I get back and don't worry I will be back soon said Kenny smiling

Yeah we can do that and they will help but hurry back Kenny I'm still scared Karen said looking worried and sad

I know Karen but I promise I won't be long I'll come back soon as I have dad said Kenny giving Karen a kiss on the forehead and a hug and then giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go into town wondering what state his dad would be in

Kennys place was like an hours walk into town and it was nearly 8pm and pitch black but the streets were brightly lit and the town was safe at night as quite often Kenny would hang with his friends in town including Stan and Kyle and at 12 years old they weren't tiny kids now

Kenny knew only too well where to go as his dad had drank in that bar for nearly 4 years since he got banned from the other bar he used to go to for fighting with some guy and he broke the guys nose so Kenny headed to that bar dreading the thought of his father spending all the money the family had left and him loosing his welfare wouldn't help much as if Stuart didn't have that money to drink he'd revert to stealing things to sell again as his pay wasn't great

Soon Kenny found the bar he knew his dad would be in and as he went inside he passed a small notice in the lobby area saying ..Main bar upstairs and an arrow pointing up the stairs so Kenny had to climb a very steep flight of over 30 steps and at the top he seen 2 doors one led into the public bar and the other led into a privet lounge that had satellite TV and a small stage area that was for their privet members who had bought shares in the place so Kenny went into the public bar hoping to see his dad and the strong smell of drink made him want to throw up and the place looked really busy

Hey you kid scram this place is for over 21s only and you look about 10 so get lost theirs the door bye bye a drunken man said glaring at Kenny

Im 12 actually 13 in March and for your information I'm looking for my dad as he drinks here Kenny said

hey their sweetie what's your name are you okay said a woman coming over and smiling at Kenny

hey leave it out Kitty Jeezus I know you like toy boys but fuck it he's just a little kid a man yelled

Er I'm Kenny he replayed looking at the woman nevrisoly

Well cute name Kenny I'm kitty as in a cute little kitten then she turned round to face the man who'd shouted at her whist placing a hand on Kennys shoulder

Oh don't be so sick you old drunken asshole iv got a kid at Kennys age too and I don't like seeing like seeing kids lost or upset that's all Christ sake you have got a dirty peverted mind you old bastard she yelled

hey I know that boy that's Stuart Macormicks kid he's the middle one little blond kid orange coat potty mouth likes playboy magazines he's got 3 kids all together another boy who's older he's in jail and a little girl dunno her name but this boy is the middle kid I remember Stuart saying that he had 3 kids but he never really said their names so I just know them to look at that's all the man said with a shrug and looking at Kenny

Look love I'm afraid that you can't stay in here you'll need to stand outside in the lobby this area is for adults only I could loose my licence if your seen in here by rights you should go right outside but as it's snowing I will let you stand inside in the lobby the barmaid said ushering Kenny outside

oh I'm really sorry about that I didn't know said Kenny

It's okay sweetheart but I'm sure that your dad won't be long and I know him so I will tell him your here woman said heading back inside saying something to Stuart who now came over as someone told him that Kenny was their looking for him

What the fuck are you doing here get back home now kid yelled Stuart coming out the bar to talk to Kenny and he was drunk which was nothing new to Kenny

Look iv come to take you home dad and also I know what today with the welfare people about your payments being stopped and I'm truly sorry about that but listen dad we can't afford to to wast money now and also that money your spending on drink could be put towards food also pay the bills get our electricity back on and also your boss from the scrapyard is looking for you and I waited for nearly 2 hours after school you didn't show up so I had to walk to the scrapyard to look for you dad look just please come home Kenny said trying to reason with his dad without much luck as he looked at his dad

we'll that's that chappy done will Stuart listen to Kenny or not all will be revealed in next Chpt


	22. Chapter 22

About nearly an hour later kennys dad still hadn't showed up and it was now starting to snow as his friends had said it would and also it was now getting dark and colder Kenny shivered as the cold icy wind cut through him as their was no heat in his old thin jacket now so he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm with not much success and hoped that his dad would come soon in his old truck as he'd never been as late as this before

kenny thought maybe that his dad had broken down as that wouldn't surprise him as that truck was so old and it should have been scrapped years ago really but if it was going to break down why couldn't it have broken down in the summer when Kenny wouldn't have minded waiting really so Kenny just sat on a small wall and waited and waited and really had no idea what time it was now

About a further hour or more later with still no sign of his dad he was still sitting their freezing in the snow and his damp bangs stuck to his face so fed up and cold Kenny. decided to go and look for him even if it meant a 2 mile walk to search for his dad he'd do it so despite the bitter cold weather and the darkness setting in and the snow falling thick now Kenny set off in search of his dad shivering as he walked the long long. journey and he passed a few homes that looked warm and cosy and laughter could be heard coming from them something that was hardly heard in his house and also in a lot of windows Xmas lights and trees adorned the windows and no doubt the families would be getting ready for Xmas and enjoying themselves

Kenny knew their Wouldn't be any pretty Xmas trees or lights in his window or even in the garden like Stans dad did he often put Xmas decorations out in the front yard and Karen often talked about them when she visited Ruby and wished that they could do the same but they would be nothing like that in the Mcormick household sadly so trying to ignore the happy warm xmassy looking houses Kenny sighed and walked on and now he couldn't feel his fingers toes or nose he was so cold

Eventually cold and tired and numb and wet due to snow Kenny arrived at the scrap yard and it was now pitch black and it had gotten much colder and in the yard Kenny seen his dad's boss who was packing up if about to leave

Hey their ken how you doing dude so what's up the man smiling at Kenny

Oh hi their yeah I'm good bit cold but don't worry about me I'll be fine but have you seen my dad by any chance he didn't pick me up from school today like he normally does and that's so unlike him as he's usually always on time just as I come out the gates Kenny said looking a bit worried

Oh no I'm sorry ken I haven't I dunno where he is today he never showed up for work today I thought he was at home he always turns up at lunchtime as he comes in then then leaves to fetch you so I thought he was going to get you first then come to work and that you'd see him first the man said

Sorry fraid not and he was out already when I got up today I got up at half six as I'm an early riser and he was gone as normally I can hear him snoring when I'm up so dunno where he is I'm sorry Kenny said with a shrug

Hmm that's so strange as we all know that your dad is certainly not a morning person well tell you what ken we will go and look for him together whist I run you home if your dad's not here and Gary has gone home too so their is no point in you being here and I don't want you walking home in the dark it ain't safe for a young boy like you walking about alone in this place theirs a couple of guys that are. known pedophiles about this area and they'd have a pretty young boy like you for breakfast I dread to think what they'd do you you so for safety I'll run you home and also Kenny never come here again on your own till your at least 30 even Gary doesn't come here on his own the man said as Kenny got into the mans car and they headed back to Kennys house and looking for his dad at the same time but without any luck it seemed if Stuart had vanished of the face of the planet

Soon they reached Kennys house and Kenny thanked the man for the lift but never said anything about the other day about walking home in the dark after getting his hair all cut off as no one would remember it really as he died the next day and his hair was long now so Kenny grabbed his bags and got out the car and looked at his house which as. usual was in total darkness and looked unwelcoming and cold and for his family's sake Kenny really hoped that his dad would be home sleeping and wouldn't cause any trouble

But as Kenny went inside calling out I'm home mom he found his mom in sheer panic with worry and Karen crying

Oh Kenny where on earth have you been iv been so worried are you okay omg my baby my little baby boy carol screamed hugging her son tightly almost crushing him

In the lounge Karen sat crying and their was a dim light that was battery operated and the house which was always dirty and messy and smelled bad was somehow worse a pure tip would be putting it mildly nothing had been done to it dishes were unwashed clothes and other things lying around and also by the looks of it their mom was high and she smelt funny like drugs and a sickening sweet smell filled the air and also she still had her nightdress on and looked if 't even washed even in the cold water and she had two odd socks on a white one and red one

Mom what the hell is going on here this house is worse than ever also your not even dressed or washed and is that weed I can smell and nothing has been done since we left for school today mom you promised you'd stay off the weed said Kenny dumping his bags on the sofa next to Karen and one of the bags contained the photo book of the school play also his. Pencil case and all his homework then he took off his jacket and grabbed an old hoodie sweatshirt that lay nearby to keep himself warm and ran a hand through his hair as he'd lost his comb

Look mom sit down your really high again you've been on that weed or the meth again but we can deal with that later now tell me mom what the hell is going on here where's dad and why the hell hasn't the house been cleaned okay I know it will never be grand like Tokens place in the privet gated community but iv seen this place look a lot neater than this and also why aren't you washed or dressed and you have two odd socks on said Kenny trying to calm his mom down who was acting like if she was possessed and crazy

Oh my little Kenny your such a good little boy I love you my little baby yes you are your my wittle baby mommy loves you baby Kenny wenny give mommy a kissy wissy and I need you to be a very good little boy and tend to Karen she's only little and needs feeding I think we might have enough food their ohh I forgot 't I silly now yes you have a silly mommy laughed Carol stoned out her mind

Look don't worry mom I will tend to Karen that's not a problem and their is food in in the house now tell me mom if you possibly can where is dad he's not at home as I don't hear him and he's not been at work he didn't pick me up after school today and I had to walk to the scrap yard and his boss told me that he didn't turn up for work he gave me a lift home and we didn't see him so now dads gone missing and though he can be an uncaring asshole and at times I can't stand him he's still my dad and we need to find him Kenny said

Oh is dad missing oh don't worry he's out their somewhere beneath that bright moonlight carol started to sing before laughing hysterically

Mom please Calm down said Kenny glaring a bit

Oh I dunno oh Kenny it's real bad bad bad bad he's a bad naughty boy they stopped his money every last cent cos he was caught. Claiming welfare and working he did have his pay on him though so he headed out into town he's gone bye byes bye bye daddy oh Kenny maybe he's gone to see the wizard of OZ he's just followed the yellow brick road who knows he's gone over the rainbow riding on the back Karens Rainbow dash he can fly I don't care but cos of him were or I am under investigation he lied saying I'm a drug dealer and other things and I sell my pussy for 50 bucks a go id charge 100 bucks I have a sexy pussy Carol said so high she had no idea what she was saying

Fuck that lying bastard he is I'll go and find him and I think I might just know where he will be now you get some water mom and try to relax and NO MORE DRUGS okay now Karen will get you some water and she'll make sure you will drink it also I have the photo book of the concert you can look at that now I'm going out just now I should be back in 2 hours hopefully then I will make a meal now Karen watch mom and look after her Kenny said smiling as he grabbed his jacket and getting ready to leave

Kenny where you going I'm scared whimpered Karen in fear

Don't worry Karen it will be all okay don't be scared I'm going to find dad and bring him home We won't be long now Karen listen to me as I'm going to ask you a very big favour that only a big girl can do okay said Kenny looking at Karen who nodded and wiped away her tears on her sleeve

y yes I'm a big girl she said softly

yes I know you are now firstly can you go and get mom some water and make sure she drinks it all and can you get yourself some frozen waffles and pour yourself some juice and look after mom only big girls can do that Kenny said smiling as Karen nodded

Course I can do that I'm 9 so I'm a big girl now and don't worry Kenny I'll take care of the house I can tidy it up and wash the dishes everything will be okay to when you get back said Karen feeling very grown up

Good girl and I'm sure that pinkie princess Yasmin Rainbow Dash and AppleBloom can help you too till I get back and don't worry I will be back soon said Kenny smiling

Yeah we can do that and they will help but hurry back Kenny I'm still scared Karen said looking worried and sad

I know Karen but I promise I won't be long I'll come back soon as I have dad said Kenny giving Karen a kiss on the forehead and a hug and then giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go into town wondering what state his dad would be in

Kennys place was like an hours walk into town and it was nearly 8pm and pitch black but the streets were brightly lit and the town was safe at night as quite often Kenny would hang with his friends in town including Stan and Kyle and at 12 years old they weren't tiny kids now

Kenny knew only too well where to go as his dad had drank in that bar for nearly 4 years since he got banned from the other bar he used to go to for fighting with some guy and he broke the guys nose so Kenny headed to that bar dreading the thought of his father spending all the money the family had left and him loosing his welfare wouldn't help much as if Stuart didn't have that money to drink he'd revert to stealing things to sell again as his pay wasn't great

Soon Kenny found the bar he knew his dad would be in and as he went inside he passed a small notice in the lobby area saying ..Main bar upstairs and an arrow pointing up the stairs so Kenny had to climb a very steep flight of over 30 steps and at the top he seen 2 doors one led into the public bar and the other led into a privet lounge that had satellite TV and a small stage area that was for their privet members who had bought shares in the place so Kenny went into the public bar hoping to see his dad and the strong smell of drink made him want to throw up and the place looked really busy

Hey you kid scram this place is for over 21s only and you look about 10 so get lost theirs the door bye bye a drunken man said glaring at Kenny

Im 12 actually 13 in March and for your information I'm looking for my dad as he drinks here Kenny said

hey their sweetie what's your name are you okay said a woman coming over and smiling at Kenny

hey leave it out Kitty Jeezus I know you like toy boys but fuck it he's just a little kid a man yelled

Er I'm Kenny he replayed looking at the woman nevrisoly

Well cute name Kenny I'm kitty as in a cute little kitten then she turned round to face the man who'd shouted at her whist placing a hand on Kennys shoulder

Oh don't be so sick you old drunken asshole iv got a kid at Kennys age too and I don't like seeing like seeing kids lost or upset that's all Christ sake you have got a dirty peverted mind you old bastard she yelled

hey I know that boy that's Stuart Macormicks kid he's the middle one little blond kid orange coat potty mouth likes playboy magazines he's got 3 kids all together another boy who's older he's in jail and a little girl dunno her name but this boy is the middle kid I remember Stuart saying that he had 3 kids but he never really said their names so I just know them to look at that's all the man said with a shrug and looking at Kenny

Look love I'm afraid that you can't stay in here you'll need to stand outside in the lobby this area is for adults only I could loose my licence if your seen in here by rights you should go right outside but as it's snowing I will let you stand inside in the lobby the barmaid said ushering Kenny outside

oh I'm really sorry about that I didn't know said Kenny

It's okay sweetheart but I'm sure that your dad won't be long and I know him so I will tell him your here woman said heading back inside saying something to Stuart who now came over as someone told him that Kenny was their looking for him

What the fuck are you doing here get back home now kid yelled Stuart coming out the bar to talk to Kenny and he was drunk which was nothing new to Kenny

Look iv come to take you home dad and also I know what today with the welfare people about your payments being stopped and I'm truly sorry about that but listen dad we can't afford to to wast money now and also that money your spending on drink could be put towards food also pay the bills get our electricity back on and also your boss from the scrapyard is looking for you and I waited for nearly 2 hours after school you didn't show up so I had to walk to the scrapyard to look for you dad look just please come home Kenny said trying to reason with his dad without much luck as he looked at his dad

we'll that's that chappy done will Stuart listen to Kenny or not all will be revealed in next Chpt


	23. Chapter 23

Look kid why just you don't go home and fuck it I don't need you lecturing me your not my father and fuck the yard I don't give a fucking shit about the yard if it went up in flames I wouldn't care their all fucking assholes their and also fuck you I'll be home in my own time not when your dumb mother tells me and I bet she's stoned out her fucking mind stupid whore she nor you own me fuck her and fuck you I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks they can kiss my ass and eat my shit for all I care so just get lost brat get to fuck out of my sight theirs the door so go home Stuart yelled before heading back onto the bar but Kenny grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him back

No dad fuck it I'm not letting you go back in their again to wast all your money on drink look dad I know that you might not care about mom Karen or me or even Kevin for that matter but fuck it dad we bloody care about you even though you don't fucking deserve it and your a fucking asshole 24/7 and a shitty dad but we care about you and don't want to see you getting drunk every night and wasting that money so please dad just come home with me said Kenny trying to keep calm but still keeping a grip of his dad's arm

Let go of me you fucking stupid brat you know nothing your just a stupid dumb kid that will amount to nothing your trash kid just a dumb redneck like the rest off us so don't get all high and mighty with me so get the fuck off me and as I said incase your deaf I'll be home in my own time not yours or your stupid mothers so get the fuck off me and go home and also you and I will be having a talk later I think you ass has an appointment with my belt for showing me up in front of my mates in their yelled Stuart trying to free himself from Kennys vice like grip and for a young boy Kenny was really strong and he was stubborn too

So Stuart had to practically fight Kenny off him and he roughly grabbed Kenny by the wrist to prise Kennys hand off his arm but Kenny held on tighter even receiving a few kicks to the shin but Kenny kicked his dad back and soon a wrestling match broke out between them

Suddenly Kenny lost his footing and slipped on the top step that was wet with melted snow and ice leaving a small pool of water that Kenny slipped on and he then let go of his dad and fell head over heels down the steep flight of over 30 stairs and Stuart yelling fuck it Kenny you clumsy bastard at the top as Kennys crumpled body lay lifeless at the bottom of the stairs and blood seeping out a cut on his head

also passing at that moment was Stan and Kyle they'd been out at the local grocery store getting some juice and candy and a few other things that they wanted and thinking of an excuse to tell Kyles family as they'd manage to ditch Jacob who was with them earlier as he was getting on their nerves

The grocery store was near the bar so the boys had to pass the bar on their way home and the bars doors were still open where Kenny had left them open when he stormed in earlier and now the 2 boys seen the lifeless body of Kenny at the bottom of the stairs and he wasn't moving as if he was dead and they seen the blood pour from his head

OMG you killed Kenny Stan screamed at Stuart running over towards Kennys body

You bastards Kyle yelled also going over and standing next to Stan

Oh wait a second boys he's still alive iv found a pulse said the land lady who'd also come out as she heard the fighting and was now kneeling next to Kenny with her hand on his neck

Holy fuck dude someone call 911 and don't move him he may have broken bones a man also yelled running out

iv got a wet cloth hear press it to his head he's cut his head open his might stop the bleeding another man yelled coming over and handing the cloth to the landlady who pressed the cloth to the wound on Kennys head

so do you boys know Kenny then the landlady asked Stan and Kyle as they both knelt beside their friend and she took off her cardigan and gently placed it over Kenny like a blanket as he appeared to be shivering a bit

Yeah he's our best friend we've known him since kindergarten and he sits near us in class at school said Stan worriedly

Just then Kenny began to come round and tried to move but he screamed in agony as if it really hurt him

Don't move Kenny listen honey you have had an accident we think you have broken bones and you split your head open and theirs an ambulance on the way so your going to be fine now sweetheart the land lady said smiling and gently moved his bangs out his eyes

Kenny moaned more and glanced at Stan and Kyle and the kindly landlady but said nothing

you hang on in their dude your gonna be okay said Kyle smiling at Kenny

Er now that he's okay I think I better get going now Er my wife and young daughter will be wondering where I am I'll call the hospital and cheack on him later no doubt they'll take him to Hells Pass Stuart said heading for the door to leave but got stopped by 2 men

Listen dude you ain't going anywhere mate you pushed that poor kid down those stairs and he's only 12 so still a kid so in the eyes of the law that's child abuse and you know something that ain't right the first man said

don't worry the police are also on their way they can deal with him said the landlady trying to comfort Kenny and his 2 panicking friends as Kenny lay on the ground in agony and tears of pain rolled down his cheeks but he didn't make any crying noises

Soon the emergency services arrived and very gently Kenny was examined but Kenny who was in so much pain couldn't bare to be touched and screamed in agony so in the end the ambulance crew had to sedate Kenny

Stan and Kyle stood nearby in shock and Stuart was quested by the police and taken away whist Kenny was gently placed on a trolly bed and in order to examine him more his clothes were cut away also apart from the nasty gash on his head that would no doubt need stitches their was a few bruises starting to form on his face and body and a few old bruises too and also he was very painfully thin with his ribs showing almost anorexic

OMG dude did you see the state he was in is Kenny being abused asked Stan in shock

I dunno dude he never said anything I knew his home life really sucked bad though and they were really poor but I didn't know that he was physically abused fuck sake that's sick poor Kenny said Kyle also in shock

The kindly landlady took Stan and Kyle inside to the privet members lounge and got them some juice and crisps ( potato chips) as they were both in shock and a policeman left to go and talk to Carol and Karen and Stuart left in the police car whist Kenny was rushed to hospital

Carol was still high in a world of her own and the sickly sweet smell of drugs filled the house but Karen was used to it now and was also trying to help her mom drink some water and hoping that Kenny would be back home soon to help her as he would know what to do when their was a loud knock on the front door

Doors open Kenny just come in baby mommys not feeling to well but don't worry I'll be fine yelled Carol expecting to see her son walk in hopefully with Stuart

Thats not Kennys knock it's way too heavy that's an adults and dad has his keys I'll get it mom don't worry said Karen going to open the door and got a shock seeing a policeman standing on the doorstep and another one in a car parked out front both looked very official till they spoke to Karen

Hey their sweetie is your mommy in the policeman said gently and smiling at Karen thinking that she was a lot younger than her years

Er yes officer she is she's in the lounge Er is dad or Kenny in trouble Karen asked worriedly

Er not really honey now I need to talk to your mommy it's very important the man said in shock at the state of the house as Karen led him inside

Er I'm sorry the place is a mess it's not always like this it's usually tidy said Karen really embraced by the mess as the policeman gave a yelp due to hitting his leg on something

oh careful officer that's the hall table Karen said leading the way into the lounge

Er okay so where is the light switch could we have a light on asked the officer feeling the walls for a switch

Won't work we have no power it was cut off ages ago due to the bill not being paid but we do a small light in the lounge operated by batteries and moms in here Karen said taking the man into the lounge

Mommy theirs a police officer here he wants to talk to you said Karen feeling for the sofa and sitting down and turning on the small battery light giving some light

What do you want and wheres my son Kenny and husband Stuart they should be back by now said Carol not even getting up from the chair and she was still in her night clothes and odd socks

Are you Carol Ann Mcormick the police officer said in a very business like tone now

Yeah I am but call me Carol I dropped the Ann years ago I ain't posh to have double barrelled names so what's wrong wheres my Kenny and Stuart are they in trouble again what have they done now don't send Kenny to juvenile hall he hates it their said Carol thinking that Stuart and Kenny had been arrested

Well your son Kenneth or Kenny as he is know has been in an accident I'm afraid and we believe that your husband Stuart is maybe to blame for what happened to the boy now from what we know from eyewitnesses your son entered the premises of the down town bar to try and get his father to stop drinking and to come home as they needed the money for other things and as Kenny was underage he was told to wait outside by the landlady and was followed by Stuart about 5 minutes later and the pair argued in the lobby at the top of the stairs on lookers said they seen Kenny attack his father and grab him roughly by the arm trying to prevent him going back into the bar and your husband fought back kicking the boy and fighting him off and then he roughly pushed the boy causing him to fall down a very steep flight of 38 stairs the officer said

OMG no my little Kenny is he dead oh Kenny my poor little baby my little boy yelled Carol now standing up

No mam he's still alive yet it's a miracle that he is still alive he has split his head open perhaps fractured his skull and has some suspected nasty fractures of the shoulder and arm and leg and suspected fractured ribs we won't know till the reports come back from the hospital he's been rushed to Hells pass and is very critical the policeman said

Oh God no no it's not true Kenny my sweet little baby Kenny and Stuart that fucking drunken bastard Carol screamed as Karen burst into tears and ran over to her mom who lifted her up despite her size and Karen weighed practically nothing she too was underweight and painfully thin

Also we will need to talk with you down at the station so you will need to come with us Mrs Mcormick so you will have to get washed and dressed and is their anyone that can look after your daughter as she can't stay here I'm afraid so is their anyone that can come and take her do you have any friends she can stay with the officer said

No not around here dunno who'll take her Carol said

I could call social services they'd find a place for her the officer said

Mommy I wanna stay here with you Karen began but Carol cut her off

No don't call them no wait theirs Sharon Marsh a friend of mine she stays in town she's really nice and her young son Stan is one of Kennys friends their in the same class at school together Carol said

Well okay then have you got her phone number and we can take your daughter to her the officer said

Yes I do but our phone was cut off like months ago unpaid bill but I have her number here in a book Carol said

Okay as this is an emergency you can use my phone I'm not really aloud to do this but as theirs a young child involved it has to be done the man said handing Carol his phone

Mom what's going on where am I going I want Kenny will he come with me too asked Karen

Honey I think that the hospital will want to keep Kenny for a few days but don't worry he will be okay now I need to talk to your mommy and it might be a bit boring for a little girl as it's grown up stuff the man said gently to Karen as Carol spoke on the phone

Karen sweetie now I want you to be a very good girl and go and pack a few things incase I'm back late tonight and it will be too late to pick you up Carol said

Why what's happening mommy why can't I stay with you Karen said

Baby girl I'm going to talk to this police man and it will be very boring but I will collect you tomorrow promise and sure Mrs Marsh is really nice Carol said smiling

Yeah she is and so is Mr Marsh he's funny but I don't wanna stay with them I wanna stay with you and Kenny said Karen now starting to cry again

Aww I know baby girl I'd love that too but I need to help this nice man and Kennys at the hospital the doctors will make him better and maybe you can see him tomorrow said Carol stroking Karens hair

Karen started to pout and was going to say something but Carol cut her off

Also tell you what when you go to Mrs Marsh you can take all your favorote toys with you I'm sure Mrs Marsh won't mind Carol said smiling as Karen sighed

Oh alright I guess I will stay with Mrs Marsh and Mr Marsh is cool and he's good at cooking Karen said going to get her things together and Carol went off to get washed and dressed too whist Karen went into her room to pack not sure what she was going to take and how long she'd be away from home for

Well that's that Chappy done poor Karen what will happen now


	24. Chapter 24

About half an hour later Sharon arrived in her car to pick up Karen and see what was going on

Hi their Carol and hello their Karen honey said Sharon smiling at Karen who hid behind her mom scared and a bit shy

Er hi Mrs Marsh Karen said in a quiet whisper

Oh Carol I'm so sorry for what happend to Kenny Stan and Kyle told me they'd seen him have you heard anything since on how he is asked Sharon as Carol shook her head sighing

No fraid I haven't just that he was taken to Hells pass hospital as a blue light case and sIrenes that's all oh god my poor little Kenny what will happen to him I so hope hell be okay he's my baby sobbed Carol getting hysterical

Look calm down Carol I'm sure he'll be fine Kenny is a really tough kid he's defently not frigile but we can phone the hospital tomorrow as the may have more news about him but he's in the best of hands that is a very good hospital he's in said Sharon before turning to a sobbing Karen

Now then honey dry your tears and listen how do you fancy a really cool sleepover at my place tonight and I have cable tv and lots of kids channels I'm sure you'll like plus you can have a nice warm bed and we can have some nice KFC and fries for dinner said sharon smiling at Karen

I dunno I don't wanna leave mom when she's so upset she needs me but that police man wants to talk to her at the station said Karen hugging carols waist

Its okay honey I'm fine im just helping him with his enquiries so why don't you go with Sharon I'll pick you up soon as I'm finished with the police Carol said kissing Karens for head

Promise cross your heart said Karen as carol made an X signe across her chest

Cross my heart now be a good girl and go off with Sharon Carol said

Yes we won't keep your mommy longer than we need to so dont worry little one the cop said also smiling at Karen

Oh okay then er Mrs Marsh is it possible for me to have a bath and get my hair washed I haven't had a bath in a long time we only have icy cold water here and it's horrible in winter I hate it so does Kenny Karen said sadly sighing as she didn't want to leave her mom

Why of course you can sweetie ill make the water nice and warm and I'll put lots of nice bubbles in it too and you can play with Stan and Shellys old bath toys if you want then later you can have a nice hot drink whist you dry off how does that sound honey said Sharon

Oh okay that sounds really cool and mom can come with us too and later Kenny can come with us when he gets home that will be awesome smilled Karen as Sharon carried her things out to the car and Karen gave her mom another hug and kiss before leaving with Sharon and Carol went back inside to get washed and dressed before going off. With the police

Karen soon arrived at the Marsh house and after being showed to the guest room she was given a lovely nice warm bubble bath and with a lot of care and conditinor the tugs came out of her hair but it was in badly need of a trim s it was a bit uneven and full of split ends but they'd deal with that later so after she was dried off Karen sat by the fire in Shellys old fluffy house coat eating cookies and drinking warm milk and Sharon had warmed the bed for her so after she had finished and brushed her teeth Karen settled down feeling warm and cosy and she had her pinky princess doll and Yasmin plus her ponies Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom also in bed with her and a teddy that Kenny gave her and also she had a photo under her pillow of her and Kenny together as it made her feel close to him so content Karen eventually fell asleep

Os she okay asked Randy quietly as Sharon left the room softly closing over the door

Shes just got off to sleep. So shhhhh you'll wake her I don't think she's slept right in days poor little thing Sharon said softly

Yeah it's so sad she's a really sweet kid it's a damn shame for her and Kenny he's a really good kid too bit rough round the edges but heart of gold Randy said

Yes he is a sweet boy all the Mcormick kids are really nice a lot of pepol say their tough and they are rough kids they all look out for eachother and are close and thats really good but she's really upset and worried about Kenny and her mom but I'm hoping after a good nights sleep shell be okay also I'm going to call the hospital to see if I can get any more updates on Kenny Stan said that he was in a really bad way and had a lot of old bruises on him and he was painfully thin they think that Kennys being abused said Sharon sadly

Well that dosent suprise me one bit everyone knows that father of his is a drunken alacholic and wife beater and a real asshole so in a way I'm not shocked that he beats his kids the bastard he is I hope they throw the books at him he dosent deseirve to have kids Randy said

Yeah I hope so too no wonder carol turned to drugs having that kind of life she should have taken the kids and left him years ago and it's cos of him that Kennys now in hospital in God knows what kind of state and also Kevin's in jail and Karens a nervious wreak even scared of her own shadow poor kids Sharon said now dialling the hospitals number on her cell phone and gently hitting Randy on the arm to silence him when someone awnserd

Hi their is that Hells pass hospital yes oh good now I'm calling to enquire about my young sons best friend a Kenny or Kennith Macormick he was brought in earler tonight he's 12 going on 13 his birthday is in March next year he's tall very thin with longish pale blond hair past his coller and bright blue eyes he likes be called Kenny what yes yes that's right I see yes also we have his younger sister here with us Karen she is very worried about him yes that's him wow yeah really omg that bad poor boy yes okay I understand yes oh could you tell Kenny that Karen and the rest of us sends out love and he's in our thoughts and prayers yes okay thank you bye said Sharon hanging up

So how is he then did they tell you anything asked Randy looking worried and standing up

Ohh not good he's in thearter he's having surgery on his arm and to clean and stitch the wound on his head then hell be transfared to the surgical ward later tonight or tomorrow and they want to keep a close eye on him due to his head injury though he didn't fracture his skull becouse it took a bang their worried about bleeding on his brain and the break in his arm was really bad but they didn't give much detailed to how bad it was but don't think Kenny will be coming home any time soon said sharon sadly

God poor kid so is he going to be okay then asked Randy

Dont know well I really hope so for Karens sake but I really don't know he's in a bad way but I guess only time will tell how he is said Sharon sighing

Look I'm sure he will be Kennys a tough kid God help him he had to be growing up in that part of town and with that asshole for a dad I just wanna punch that Stuart for doing that but don't worry im sure Kenny will be fine sighed Stuart

Yeah I know but can't help but worry for those poor kids the number of times Kennys been in this house you'd never suspected he was being abused maybe a bit neglected like Karen and Kevin yes I often thought that but being abused no sharon sighed

Yeah I know same here so what do you think will happen with the parents then asked Stuart

Dunno oh he's with the police no doubt hell be charged with child abuse might end up in jail as for. Carol I honestly don't know she was really high on drugs don't know what she was on maybe Cannabis or methadone but their was a sickly sweet smell about the place and what I seen the house was a real bad mess looked if it not been cleaned in weeks trash everywhere and it also smelled bad i was scared to touch anything and she wasent even dressed and smelled bad I don't think she'll be back tonight or tomorrow she will maybe be charged with neglect poor woman it's if she's just given up Sharon sighed but we will see what tomorrow brings and the main thing is Karens safe for tonight and sound asleep and Kenny is in a safe place too the staff at Hells pass are wonderful pepole Sharon added

Next day Karen was still really sad to see that her mom or Kenny weren't back yet and Sharon had no more news on what was happaning

Also for the first time in ages Karen had a nice hot cooked breakfast of warm waffles bacon fried egg sausages and hot butterd toast and it looked deliciouse but Karen didn't really want it as she was too worried to eat anything

Awe arnt you eating honey it's really yummy and it's nice and hot too said Sharon smiling and pouring Karen some orange juice

Yup I made to and I think my cooking is really awesome move over Gorden Ramsey Randy Marsh is taking over boasted Randy ignoring Stan and Shelly both sigh and mutter oh not that again

Randy what did I tell you about that celebraty Chefs carry on now we spoke about this before a few years ago quit it Sharon to Randy who made a face then turned and whisperd to Karen

Take no notice of him sweetheart he's the only one that thinks that okay his cooking is good but not that good hell never be Gordan Ramsey material

Karen only glanced at Stan who smiled and Shelly who rolled her eyes but said nothing

Seeing Karen was still depressed looking Sharon desided to cheer her up a bit

Hey Karen guess what I have some good news about. Kenny I called the hospital again today and he's going to be alright his skull wasent fractured but he's had stitches on his head they. cut some of his hair but that can be hidden as his hair is pretty long anyway but if all goes well he will be home next week .But he has a dislocated shoulder and a crack in his collerbone but it's not broken as thought but bad news is he has badly broken his arm in 3 places including his elbow and he broke a bone in his hand and has badly bruised ribs so he's in plaster but as he's on pain killers he's in no pain but apart from that he's okay and awake and asking for you so I told the staff to tell him that you send your love and will visit soon Sharon said smiling

Wow isn't that just awesome Karen your Kennys gonna be okay and hell be home next week said Randy smiling but Karen didn't return the smile and only sighed

Yeah that is really good news about Kenny I am happy about that but what about mom when she coming home will it be later today when I get back from school oh also I left my school things at the house I need to get them my homeworks their too if I don't hand it in today I'll get into trouble from my teacher said Karen sadly as Sharon looked at Randy who shrugged

Honey your not going to school today now theirs a really nice lady who's coming here to talk to you about your mom Kenny and the house also she will take you to the house to get some more things for yourself and for Kenny your going to be staying with us again tonight again but we will make it fun said Sharon gently

Okay that's sounds good so is mom coming to we need to get her things I can get them I know what she likes Karen said

Oh I don't really know honey I don't think your moms coming back tonight I really don't know what is happaning sweetheart but that lady will tell us everything soon Sharon said stroking Karen's bangs out of her eyes

You mean the woman who's coming here is a social worker so what's gonna happen to the Mcormick kids now mom will they end up I care again asked Stan

No their not look nothing's going to happen to them we're just going to be looking after Karen and Kenny is recovering in hospital and Mr and Mrs Mcormick are with the police so were just looking after Karen till her mom gets home and Kenny that's all so their not going anywhere Sharon said

Hmmm yeah okay whatever but social workers are all the same really said Stan eating his breakfast and looking at Karen who hardly even touched her as she was still really worried about things

How the hell did social services get involved I didn't call them whisperd Randy in the hallway so the kids wouldn't hear

I don't know certainly wasent me could be someone who lives near the Mcormicks or Stuarts boss didn't he not piss off his boss asked Randy

I don't know and the pepole that live near the Mcormicks are all druggies Or live in the trailer park bet it was that cop when I went over to Carols their was a cop their bastard he is he was all nice to us and Karen and he's did that bet he dosent care of he breaks up a family. Okay Carol has her faults but she loves those kids and would fight like a tiger to protect them despite her faults she's a good mom Sharon said looking at Karen who still played with her food but didn't eat it as she wasent hungry due to worry

Thats that chappy done so what will happen to Karen now. All in next Chpt that's up soon


	25. Chapter 25

A little later that day at school everyone had heard about what had happend to Kenny and were asking about him as they wonderd how he was doing and what would happen to him now if he'd be coming back and Karen too or would they be taken away into care and never seen again

So what's gonna happen to Kenny and Karen Ruby's asking after her are they coming back or what asked Craig

I dunno really all I do know that Kenny split his head open shatterd hos right arm and hand and did his shoulder in and injured his ribs so he's gonna be in plaster and has stitches in his head dunno what they'll do with his ribs all I know is that he's in the hospital and has been operated on so he's gonna be off school for quite a while months probely maybe if he isn't taken into care hell be back after the summer holidays but it was a really bad break and he's messed up pretty bad poor guy said Stan

Wait I was hoping he'd come to my Bar Mitzvah in May said Kyle

Oh im sure if he's still here hell come he's looking foward to it but he just won't be at school for a while that's what said Stan

Yeah I guess he won't those injuries sound really bad but hey couldn't he just die and come back like he says he does if he did that well he'd be fine and back to school tomorrow he says he's did that in the past dunno how I don't remeber I'd surly remeber if I seen Kenny being killed. Jeezus that would scar me for life said Token

Yeah I guess he could do that and I don't think I'd ever forget if I seen Kenny die too I remeber when Pip died and little Nelson that was bad enough but say if Kenny did have the power to die and come back and we'd remeber he did say he hated dying and I'm sure he'd rather suffer the broken bones than that said Stan a bit confused

God poor Kenny that really sucks big time we so need to go and visit him and get him some get well presents and try and cheer him up a bit god what a time to be in hospital too with Xmas so close said Kyle oh did they say how long he's going to be in the hospital for Kyle added

Well mom said about a few days a week to the most if he does well but their is a chance he might be in hospital over Xmas but we don't know we will find out later I guess said Stan sadly

Oh god he'll hate that poor Kenny so how's little Karen taking it all bet she's out her mind with worry and where's her mom asked Kyle

Her moms been taken to the police station they told Karen she's gonna be helping with their enquiries truth is I think she's busted for drugs and for neglect mom went round to their house to fetch Karen last night and she said the house was a mess. Their was a little light in it from one of those cheap battery operated lights you get in the doller store that comes in a choise of diffrent colours I have a blue one in my room for when I have to go to the bathroom in the night so i wont trip Stan said

Yeah I have one too in green and so has Ike his is blue and mom got Jacob a green one for the same reason as he tripped first night here going to the bathroom in dark and stubbed his toe Kyle said with a small giggle at remeber seeing Jacob sitting in the hallway rubbing his food due to a stubbed toe and moaning and pouting

Yeah those little lights are good but the lights dim anyway that was their main light so mom could see a little of the room and said it was filthy like nothing had been done in weeks and Mrs Mcormick was totally stoned she was in la la land and the house smelled bad of drugs and filth and she wasent even washed or dressed she had her night clothes on as if she didn't care Stan said

Omg that sounds terrible shell be charged for sure said Kyle

Yeah probely so Karens really upset I heard her crying on the night for her mom and Kenny despite everything she so wanted to stay with her mom so dunno what will happen when I came home last night from your place after that land lady gave us a lift home dad said that mom had got a call from Mrs Mcormick and had driven over their as it was an Emergancy I was planning on going for a bath then play with the apps on my iPad for a bit and have dinner before calling you and turning in for the night then later mom arrived home with Karen saying she's going to be spending the night with us so we had KFC then Karen had a bath and a snack then slept in our spare room so I have no idea what's gonna happen now but moms kept her off school today theirs a social worker visiting her today and the Mcormicks are still with the police also he's been working at the scrapyard and claming welfare and food stamps but he drank all the money if he didn't Kenny wouldn't have been living in poverty and maybe they could have afforded a house near us in town and as I said she's been busted for drugs and being high and neglecting her kids so just now Karens with us and Kennys in the hospital but when he gets out well I have no idea what will happen to him or Karen Stan sighed

Well maybe they'll stay with you and I told Kenny a few times that what his dad was doing was wrong it's against the law Kyle said

I know I remeber and I wouldn't mind that them staying with us Karen is such a sweet kid really cute though she's very shy and Kenny is really cool and funny and a great sence of humour but don't think he'll be telling many jokes under the circumstances and also he won't be able to do anything for himself and he'll be in plaster for weeks. He won't be able to cope I don't think all he can do is keep me company but he won't be able to even feed himself or go to the bathroom alone it will be so humiliating for him and Kennys such a proud independent person he might not want it and he will need a lot of care but if he'll take it I don't know he might end up getting mad and angry all the time wouldn't want that sighed Stan

Yeah I know how independent he is and he will need a. Lot of TLC no doubt god poor Kenny sighed Kyle thinking about his friend

Meanwhile back at the Marsh house young Karen sat on the sofa next to Sharon and clutching her beloved pinky princess doll and her Brats Yasmin doll and her AppleBloom Plushie and nerviously bit her lip as she looked at the woman who was talking to her

Stan was right the woman was a social worker and rather snooty too if she thought she was better than the Marsh family she sat oppisit Sharon and Karen who were on the sofa and Sharon gently rubbed Karens back if comforting her and Randy stood nearby

So what's going to happen to Kenny and me is mom coming home today to take us home I really miss her said. Karen sadly

No I'm afraid not no not today Karen now as you already know Mrs Marsh here is going to be looking after you again tonight and maybe tomorrow as well untill we can find you some nice pepole to take you in and look after untill we can find out more about what is happaning with your mom but your mom isnt coming home tonight nor tomorrow i dont know when she will be aloud to come home so that is why you habe to stay with foster parents the woman said

N no I don't want to go and live with strangers I want my mom and Kenny I want to stay with them and what about Kenny is he gonna be coming with me tol he might get home next week said Karen close to tears

Well just now Kenny will remain in the hospital untill we can find him somewhere to go as he will need a lot of care that maybe your new foster parents can't give him so he might need to go into residentul care so im sorry Karen but I don't think that your brother will be coming with you the families I know that might take you I don't see them taking on a disabled child but where ever he ends up I will become your social worker and I can take you to visit him any time you want apart from weekends and a Monday as I don't work then and Monday is my day off the woman said

Wow wait a sec rewind that now did I hear that right or did I just imagin that your are actully going split them up at Xmas too and Kenny isn't disabled he has 2 disabled friends that live a few doors down and he's nothing like them said Randy shocked

Well at the moment I'd consider Kenny disabled as he can't do anything for himself and I am afraid yes we will need to split them I know it's a little harsh but it is becouse that Kenny needs a lot of cars and if the worst comes to the worst he will have to remain in the hospital untill he has fully recoverd and his plaster cast is off and he can use his arm again and care for himself so till then he will be kept in the hospital classified as a long stay patient I think they have a hospital in Denvir that will take him as Hells pass don't do that but if Karen and her foster family want to visit him all they do is call me from Tusday to Froday and I will arrange a date for them to visit probely it will be next day unless they call Thursday as I won't be able to take them to a Tusday and who knows if all goes well Kenny might be able to spend Xmas day with them but it just be for a few hours as he will need to go back at night I can arrange that and also same at new year maybe pick him up at 9 am and take him back at 4pm but as for the children staying together well I'm afraid that is totaly impossible out of my controlle I'm sorry about that the woman said. now making Karen cry

At hearing this terrible news Sharon and Randy looked at eachother totally shocked and Randy mouthed she's an ice queen who dosent give a damn and Sharon nodded a little in agreement

Look this. might sound a bit rash and dumb but if that's going to be the case then Kenny and Karen can both stay here with us they have both been through so much to hell and back and they don't deseirve this getting split up and so near Xmas too said Sharon now hugging Karen close and comforting her

Look Mrs Marsh that is a kind offer but I'm afraid that is impossible you don't understand Kenny will need round the clock care he can't even wash or dress himself or even feed himself and what about his personal hygiene so no he can't come here he needs to be with pepol who are trained to care for him the woman said

Look I can help him iv had more than enough experience iv had 2 kids of my own and also I help care for my elderly father in law and all the problems that come with him and also I'm sure Stan will be happy to help out he's Kennys best friend and Kenny trusts Stan look Kenny will be fine with us here Sharon said

Well your son is a child and theirs a lot you can't expect him to do in my point I think he'd be better in the residentul care if anything was to go wrong he will get help right away as all the staff their have medical backgrounds and it isn't forever just a few months and when Kenny is fully recoverd he can join Karen and as I said Karen can visit him with her foster family the woman said

Yeah you did say that but God sake woman have a heart it's Xmas and it be a crime to split them and their must be a few things that Kenny can do with his left hand Randy said

Well I don't know I'm only thinking about what is best for the boy and it isn't really up to me I have a boss too and Kennys case has been passed to me but I will need to talk to my boss on this she might not agree and just put Kenny into care without even letting me know he's due to be released next week so his fate might already be desided but I will call you back tomorrow on this now you both have my number also now don't get your hopes up but you may be aloud to keep Karen as she seems quite settled here but as for Kenny I don't know some how I doubt it and as I said Kenny does now need expert care as he is classified as disabled now as he can't use his right arm even if it's only temperly but as I said if you do get to foster Karen Kenny me be able to spend a few hours with you at Xmas and New year begain the woman but Randy cut her off

Look lady their siblings and love each other very much so they shouldn't be split up like that God sake woman have a heart do you enjoy splitting up families and making pepole cry I don't give a shit at what you say Kennys coming here and he can stay with us till he's better and with Stan and Karen hanging around and seeing his other friends will help him get better quicker he needs a familler environment he knows and feels comfterble in not one filled with strangers and formil strict routines okay I'm not his dad but I know what Kenny likes and dosent like he's been round here so often with Stan he's like another son too me along with Kyle who lives across the street and the other kid Eric who lives a few doors down and the other kids Kenny knows and being stuck in a hospital miles from home hell never. get better. Randy said

Well Mr Marsh firstly you dont have to youse such foul toilet laugage with me and as I said I still don't know what will happen to Kenny and I have no idea if you will be aloud to keep him and as I keep saying he does need a lot of help that I don't know if you can give him he needs pepol with medical skills but I certainly will speak to my boss about this the woman said as she stood up to leave

Well I'm sure we can manage some how Sharon said putting her arms around Karen

Well then okay but hear is my cell phone number and that is my office number my secatry Judy will awnser but she will put you through to me but as I said their may be a chance you will get to look after Karen as she is independent and just needs someone with parentle Skills to look after her and you both have that but as for Kenny I don't know as your both not trained to care for him so don't get your hopes up the woman said

Well we can always try and I have tended to people's personal care before so it's no big deal said Sharon showing the woman to the door

Well okay but as I said earler a few times Mrs Marsh it is out of my hands I simply don't know it is up to my boss what happens to Kenny but at the moment he remains in hospital but we don't have a lot of time as he may be released next week but anyway I will get back to you I will call you as soon as I hear anything the woman said before leaving and even waved at them as she got I to her big fancy car and drove off leaving a very pissed of Randy and Sharon wasent happy and Karen was in tears agai

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	26. Chapter 26

Mrs Marsh what's going to happen to me now will they keep Kenny in the hospital for ever and take mom and dad away like they did with Kevin and what will happen to me I don't wanna be fosterd out again the last time we were fosterd we had to live miles away and our foster parents weren't nice they were really mean all they gave us was DR Pepsi also they even sprayed a boy with it too soaking him also they made us kids into their slaves and they even said that their might not be a God they ended up being arrested too I hated it their and the man who was a social worker he kept laughing at us and his room was full of posters of scary clowns and he kept giving us and everyone else photos of himself he just didnt care about us at all and i didnt like him and I don't want that to happan again sobbed Karen

Aww that won't happen again sweetheart I promise but. Your dad won't be coming home for quite a while. Many weeks so it will be well after Xmas because he hurt Kenny and I'm not sure. About your mom but kenny wont be in the hospital forever he can come here when he's better and aloud out the hospital and you and him can spend Xmas here with us and we can do a lot of things together Sharon said smiling

That sounds really nice I'd like that but what about mom I want her to come here too I really miss her said Karen sadly

I know honey and well we can put her up here too untill Kenny is compleatly better and we can see about getting your electricity back on and get you decent beds you can't sleep on an old mattress and broken beds now lets see we still have Stans old bed it's a 3 quater bed just a bit bigger than a single it's only 3 years old as he now got a double bed so the old one is in storage in a friends spare room and also I know someone that has a beautiful pink princess canopy bed that their daughter no longer uses so you can have that and we can see about getting your mom and Kevin decent beds from a charity place I know they give out brand new furniture that is former display. furniture stuff the store no longer wants or is out of style and they donate it to a charity who give it to the needy so we can refurnish your entire house for free said Sharon smiling and stroking Karen's hair

Wow that sounds really cool I always wanted a comfy bed the one I have at home is lumpy and the springs poke through and hurt me Karen said

Thats becouse it's very old and broken but the bed I have in mind will be comfy and I think it's Disney princesses Sharon smiled

Oh wow I love Disney thank you so much mrs marsh said Karen smilling. also Karen wanted to mention really wanting a white Furby for Xmas but had now made up her mind she didn't want a Furby all she wanted was Kenny and her mom back as she really missed them so she put the Furby out of her head

Wow what's that your looking at honey that looks really interesting said Randy a little later as he handed Karen a drink of juice and found her reading Kennys scrapbook of the concert

Its Kennys scrap and photo book I'm keeping it safe for him it's photos of his school play Kenny played an angel in it and he sang a solo he was the head Angel Gabriel Karen said smilling at the photos lost in thought

Yeah I know and I seen him too I was their and he sang really good oh is that the back stage photos now we didn't see them Stans been hiding them from us they look really good too aww look theirs Stan fixing his crown with Kenny and look theirs Kyle pulling of his beard in the background he dosent look too happy and theirs another of Kenny and who's that other blond kid with him asked Randy pointing to another blond boy who had his back to the camera and was with Kenny

Oh I think that's Tweek they call him Twitchy at school kenny told me said Karen laughing a little

Oh yeah him I know him now yeah Tweek is the really hyper kid. his parents own the coffee shop in town yeah no wonder they call him Twitchy it's true hes always twitching laughed Randy sitting on the sofa next to Karen to look at the book

Yeah I don't really like him he scares me said Karen looking at another photo of Tweek with Butters and Kenny and they were holding their toy lambs and Kenny was giving them bunny ears with his fingers and grinning and also Tweek had an eye closed of he was twitching again

Yeah don't worry he kinda scares me too and I'm an adult he is one scary kid but don't worry he's harmless really so I heard but he freaks me out too dunno what is wrong with him but yeah your right Karen he is scary at times but I'm sure he won't harm you he's a gentle kid and i dont think he can help all that twitching and shreaking smiled Randy hey wonder if Stan has one of these books wouldn't mind a look at his Randy added now standing up

Yeah he probelly did get one Kenny said that all the kids who were in the play and concert got a free copy to keep so maybe Stan left his behind at school I dunno you need to ask Stan on that Karen said as she smiled and ran her finger along a photo of Kenny as he was grinning and getting his wings fixed by Kyle then the smile faded an a silent tear ran down her cheek

Hey don't cry honey look Kenny will be fine and you'll soon be together again said Randy sitti g back down on the sofa and gently rubbing Karens back

But I miss him so much Mr Marsh sobbed Karen hugging the book tight against her chest and what if that lady won't let him come home I heard her say she wants to makeI him stay in hospital till he's compleatly better that will be weeks and weeks I don't want that I want him home soon as possible Mr Marsh Karen added sadly

Aww I know honey and don't worry about that woman she hasent a clue what she's saying and we will have Kenny come here and your staying too and your mom when she gets back just till we fix your house up and I promise everything will be okay you'll see sweetie said Randy smiling at Karen

Karen nodded quietly and gave a small smile but said nothing she really liked Mr Marsh he was nice and didn't scare her like her own dad did infact at this moment in time Karen found herself wishing that Randy was her own dad he'd be a better father than Stuart was and he even took an intrest in what she was doing and spoke to her kindly like a dad should

Oh Karen honey as your going to be spending a while with us why don't we pop over to your house and get some more things and you can bring over all your favrouite toys games and books we have room for them and we can get some more clothes and some of Kennys things like his clothes and toys too Sharon said smilling

Thank you for the offer Mrs Marsh but I don't really need to I have all the toys I have here I left a broken set of small bunkbeds that was bought from the doller store for my birthday 4 years ago and I lost one of the dolls that came with it the other doll I sold to Ruby along with some story books so I could get mom a bunch of flowers for her birthday so I don't play with the beds now yet I do have a few story books and colouring books I'd like to bring that's all and as for clothes well I don't have much really but I do need my school things like a couple of clean tops and leggings and a cardigan and I need my old pink sneakers and I have an old lilic jacket and some socks that's all Karen said shocking Sharon

So really everything you need you have here already said Randy also shocked remebering the tiny holdall bag that Karen had when she arrived

Yeah more or less oh I left a couple of jumpers and a t shirt and as I said my school things and that jacket are their but I'm not bothering with the jumpers. as their too small for me and I have to squeeze I to them and they pinch me their really ment for a 7 year old oh iv just remeberd iv just remeberd iv left Kennys Xmas card at school. I made it for him every year I make him a big Xmas card I know it's not much but he loves them and puts them on his wall. Their coverd in glitter and tinsel and nice verse inside I put a lot of work into it without any help I only ask the teacher if I can borrow her gold and silver glittery markers and now he won't get his card this year I dropped hints that he might be getting a card this year he seemed so happy about it as I said he loves the cards and they remain on his wall all year round even in the summer Karen said sadly

Well don't worry sweetheart we will make sure Kenny gets his card this year now I will ask Stan to ask your teacher and he can bring the card here and when Kenny gets out the card will be waiting for him smilled Sharon

Thank you Mrs Marsh but I hadent finished the card yet I was ment to do that today I still to write my message in it for him and I don't have any silver or gold pens and the pens I have are in my locker at school I left stuff at school but my locker key is in my school bag at the house but the teacher has a spare key incase the studients loose theirs Karen said

Well we can get the teacher to get your things and we have gold and silver pens here and glitter and tinsel so you can finish your card here and I heard about the spare key. Stan had to get a teacher to open his locker as he accidently locked his key inside the locker he wasent going to tell us but Kyle did laughed Sharon making Karen laugh a little

Oh I heard about that Kenny told me poor Stan and thank you so much for doing that for me Mrs Marsh said Karen smilling and feeling a bit better now

Aww your welcome honey said Sharon returning the smile glad to see Karen smilling the first time she did since arriving

Meanwhile at school all the kids were asking Stan how Kenny was and if he had heard any more news about the injured blond

Well I did hear that he will be in hospital for a few more days but dunno really mom called the hospital today and he was a bit better but that was it I guess I'll hear more tonight and I'm hoping to visit him soon Stan said

Aww poor Kenny that's gonna really suck big time for him being in hospital that will ruin his Xmas for sure said Clyde

Yeah it will I guess well he's had surgery on his arm and he's had his head cleaned up and stitched mom called the hospital early today before we got up to put Karen's mind at ease she's really worried out her mind poor kid and a social worker is coming over today that's all she needs sighed Stan

A social worker oh dude you know what that means her and Kenny will be taken into care again remeber that happend before to them said Craig

Yeah I do remeber that but moms wanting to hang onto them she dosent want them going into care and those social workers are so damn interfering but I dunno what will happan now time will tell I guess sighed Stan

Oh Jeezus Christ I can't handle thise Tweek said shaking

No don't be so stupid Tweek mom won't let them take Kenny or Karen away and no Kenny won't die but it will take Kenny a very long time to recover from this said Stan

Yeah it will so are you gonna go and visit kenny then tonight asked Kyle

I don't think so well saying that I don't know really depends how he is it's up to mom but we will go and visit him in time when he's a bit better but not tonight I don't think that Kenny is up for visitors yet and mom did say that he will be sleeping a lot as he is on a lot of pain killers so we will wait for a day or two see how things go why are you going to visit him asked Stan

Maybe I dunno yet it really depends on what were doing we're all so busy at the moment with my family over and Jacob is like my conjoined twin he won't leave me alone and driving me mad and keeps going on about preparing for my Bar Mitzvah like come onnill prepare for it in my own time not his but I'll ask mom and dad to take me when their not busy but we do need to find out how he is first as we don't wanna walk in on him if he's sleeping Kyle said

I don't really like hospitals I'd rather just stay away from them give me the creeps they do so hope you guys don't mind if I pass on that but I will visit Kenny when he's out of hospital and if he's staying with you I'll come round said Clyde looking at Stan

Wh who's going to hospital oh Jeezus no don't send me to hospital I hate them your not safe in them man I'm telling you Tweek said shaking in fear and tearing at his hair

Oh Tweek calm down don't be so stupid now your just being paranoid again look Tweek hospitals are safe I promise and iv been to Hells pass once and it's a good hospital the staff are really nice said Token touching the twitching blonds shoulder making him scream and jump more

Also at that moment the bell went so everyone just sighed and headed indoors with Tweek running to catch up with them

Jeezus I'm not being paranoid Token you really can die from being in hospital that's what I heard said Tweek

Yeah like very rarly unless your really ill you die but Kennys not really ill and no doubt Kenny will be in Hells pass and that is a really good hospital one of the best if not the best in Colorado so hell get expert care so Kenny will be fine Tweek so don't worry said Stan and Token nodded

Yeah worst luck mutterd Craig

S so you still going to go and visit him then asked Tweek looking at Craig as they headed for class

Yeah like hell I am I never really liked Mcormick I know he can't stand me but I won't loose sleep over it and I don't give a rats about him now if you wanna go and visit him that's fine I don't care I don't care said Craig with a shrug as he went into class and sat down ready for the days lessons

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so stay tuned


	27. Chapter 27

The class room was very roudy as ushal with kids yelling and shouting and not being in their seats and throwing stuff about the room and the girls were chatting and sneaking on make up and Bebe was spraying perfume on herself making the boys nearby sneeze but it felt odd without Kenny and even Cartman so it somehow wasent the same without the two boys

Ushally Kenny would be telling filthy adult jokes and reading hos porn magazines and talking about sex and chatting away loudly to the others and laughing and Cartman would be pissing everyone off or making fun of Kenny or Kyle with their his poor jokes or singing in the Ghetto and pissing of Kyle with hos Jew jokes and holocaust jokes or picking on the Ginger kids and he was bulling a boy with longish red hair yelling Outlander at him as the boy looked like the redheaded boy that was in the movie Children of the corn but now somehow without Kenny or Cartman the class was a little boring but the other kids were all carring on and making a lot of noise and running around the class whist Stan and Kyle were trying to study

Then suddenly a ball of screwed up paper was thrown and missed Stans head but it did hit one of the paper chains that decorated the classroom Celling and one of them flutterd down landing on Kyles head causing a few kids to laugh

Hey who knocked down the decorations old Garrison is gonna go mad now were. Ot ment to touch them yelled Kyle turning around and lifting up the paper chain and looking at the ball of screwed up paper that lay near. Stans desk that was really ment to hit Butters who sat behind Stan but it was thrown too hard so hit the decorations instead

Before anyone owned up Kyle glanced up at the Celling and gave the paper chain a good hard tug pulling the rest down and then put them on the teachers desk muttering that then kids in their class were worse than the kindergarteners then he sat back down to get ready for the days lessons just as Garrison came in

Right okay now children everyone settle down and be quiet please Craig take that gum out your mouth you know the rules no eating in class and Red please use a hankie stop wiping your nose on your sleeve Garrison yelled to a red haired girl who had a bad cold right now settle down and let me speak now I know that we will be soon stopping for our Xmas break and your all a bit hyper but I really need some order now everyone can I please have your attention as this is importent as I have some news about young Kenny Garrison added

Mr Garrison is Kenny okay have you heard anything new about him then asked Kyle hoping for news

Well yes Kyle he is fine now and awake and asking for everyone and as you know he is on a lot of painkillers and he sleeps. a lot also he has had a second operation on his shoulder but he will be fine and he will be in hospital for a few more days and if all goes well he will be hme before xmas garrison said smiling

Why what happend to Kenny asked Red looking at the other girls who shrugged as some of the kids hadent heard about Kenny being injured

His dad pushed him down stairs last night at the lochal bar said Kyle

Yeah apparently Kennys dad had been in trouble with the welfare people they stopped his payments and to cheer himself up he went out and got drunk and as the family needed the money Kenny went out and tried to get his dad to come home and something happend at the bar and Kenny was pushed down stairs his sister is with us just now said Stan

Oh god poor Kenny said Bebe

Yeah it is poor Kenny but that is really good news that he's getting better now oh I can't wait to see him again I bet you hell be so board in hospital as Kennys not one for lying around in bed all day he's normally really active so he's gonna be so so bord I remeber I was after my kidney transplant I was in the hospital for ages and even worse I was stuck with Cartman for company and he was the worst company you could imagin Kyle added

Yeah I remeber that you couldn't wait to get home and away from him but really we have to go and visit Kenny soon said Stan

S s so so w will Kenny b be back after th th the h holidays th then asked Butters

Well yes and no he will be off for a very long time maybe after the summer holidays it really depends on how quickly he heals but he might come back for a visit but yes he will be back at school full time when he is better we will have to wait and see said Garrison

Aww p p poor Kenny I'll miss him Kenny is really cool and funny I like him a lot said Butters sighing and rubbing his fists together

Yeah I know exactly what you mean Butters were all like that and I will miss him the most thought Kyle as he longed to kiss and hold Kenny again

As Stan wanted to know more on how Kenny was home time couldn't come fast enough for him so he and Kyle raced over to Stans after they for off the school bus and said bye to their friends

Hi mom I'm home and Kyles here too he's stopping over for tea if that's okay and his dad will come and get him later Stan said taking of his jacket and dumping his stuff in the hallway and Kyle took off his jacket and put his bag down

Hi their sweetie did you have. A nice day at school yes and of course Kyle can stay him their Kyle it's nice to see you again how are you then Sharon said smilling at the redhead who returned the smile

Hi Mrs Marsh yeah I'm good thanks he said

Thats nice oh Stam your dad is still at work he started a bit later today so hell be home after 6 and Shellys with her friend she's staying the night so we won't see her till tomorrow and Karens in the lounge watching cartoons on the kids channels she made a snowman earler on today to cheer herself up he's round the back yard and I said if she's good this weekend we will go to and see that new movie Frozen kingdom and also to the mall and get her toy pony fixed I washed it today so it's stuffings soggy and the sound isn't working but we will replace that so she's excited about that said sharon smiling

Oh yeah that Frozen kingdom really looks good it has that guy Jack Frost from Rise of the guardians and that guy Pitch the bad guy and her that was in Frozen the queen along with her sister ike wants to see it as hes been talking about it and I wouldn't mind seeing it myself looks really good but ike wants to go with his friends they like it too and I think one of his friends has a birthday next week and they were going their as a treat but it looks an awesome film and I don't really know Frozen as I didn't see that's more a girls movie but I did see Rise of the guardians and I remeber Jack Frost he was a pretty cool guy Kyle said but her enough of movies any more news on Kenny and hows he doing Mrs Marsh we did hear that he had surgery on his shoulder and he was now awake and talking added Kyle

Yes he is awake and half sitting up and the surgery on his shoulder went well so their keeping him for an extra day or two and when he's realised from the hospital hell be coming here to stay so Stan I will need your help as Kenny will take a lot of looking after and extra care said Sharon

Oh yes I'll help out it will be a pleasure to help Kenny don't worry you can count on me mom said Stan smiling

Yeah and I will help out too Mrs Marsh it's no trouble at all and Kenny is really cool but what about his parents so what's happaning with them surly they won't send him and Karen back their to them asked Kyle

Oh no no sweetie well Mrs Mcormick is getting help with her problems and as for Mr Mcormick he's still with the police so Kenny will be coming here to stay with us untill his mom can care for him and Karen and also their is pepole coming to clean up the house as it is in a very bad way and they have no electricity or hot water and behind with their bills Sharon said

Yeah I know and their house is falling down its more of an old shack than a house and it should have been pulled down years ago it's a mess and dad said that it used to be a club house that him and Mr Mcormick built when they were kids our age Kyle said

Yes I think it was but over the years Mr Mcormick did it up a bit added more rooms and made it into a house but it has fallen apart over the years I guess sighed Sharon

Yeah big time I wouldn't let a stray dog live in that place and it's certainly no place to bring up kids it's a heap of trash thought Kyle heading into the lounge too see Karen

Hi their Karen hoe are you today wow is that talking ponies your watching. Cute said Kyle now sitting down on the sofa next to Karen who was watching my little pony and he left Stan on his own so he could talk priverly to his mom

Seeing Kyle sitting in the lounge chatting to Karen Stan went into the kitchen to talk to his mom

So when can we go and see Kenny can we go tonight mom and what's happaning how did things go today asked Stan closing the door so Karen or Kyle wouldn't hear as he considerd it a privet matter

No I'm sorry sweetie Kenny is resting and as I said he had surgery to his shoulder today so he will probely be asleep and not up for visitors but we can maybe go tomorrow and see him if he's up for visitors as he will be more alert then all he has to do is rest sleep and get better

Yeah your right mom

Also the social Worker thinks we might be able to foster Karen but their trying to put Kenny into residentul cars thinking were not fit to give him the care that he needs but don't worry we said we will take him and we won't have him and Karen split up,so don't worry Kenny will be coming were keeping both of them here Sharon said

Omg damn social workers I knew they were trouble and don't worry you have my help and Kyle wants to help too said Stan he was still worried about his friend but didn't say anything as he headed into the lounge to join Kyle and Karen who were still watching cartoons on tv so Stan talked about that instead not wanting to upset Karen but he mouthed to Kyle I need to talk to you priverly later iv just heard something bad and Kyle nodded

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy

When I spoke of the redheaded guy from Children of the corn movie I ment the first one I forgot his name but he had long bright red hair and was one of the older kids tally skinny teen


	28. Chapter 28

That evening everyone was in for a nice treat as Sharon was taking Kyle Stan and Karen to the hospital to see Kenny and also it be the first time that they had seen him since the accident and everyone was so excited but also worried wondering how Kenny was

Kyle had brought some games and his spare Nintendo DS and some candy for Kenny to keep and Stan had brought him some candy too and the Terrance and Philip book Behind the blow and some manga and Karen had brought him some more candy shed bought a teddy to keep him company and the card shed made and Sharon had brought him some juice magazines and more candy to cheer him up incase he felt down

After getting lost twice and ending up on the wrong floor eventually everyone found Kennys room and he was in a nice bright room by himself watching tv

Kenny was in a semi sitting position and wearing a hospital gown he had a drip attached to his left arm and his ID name bracelet and his right arm in a sling encased in plaster from the top of his arm to his fingers and his shoulder was all bandaged too and he had a bandage on his head as he had a head injury and also he looked very very pale much paler than normal and he also looked really bord as he flicked through the tv channels using his left hand to work the tv remote and he sighed. deeply as he didn't notice his visitors at first

Kenny Kenny yelled Karen running up to the bed excitedly and she didn't seem to hear Sharon yell at her to be very careful so not to bump Kenny as it may hurt him

Wow hey their Karen oh God you guys it's really great to see you all I'm so damn fed up being stuck in here I'm climbing the walls I'm not a lying in bed all day type. Kenny said with a laugh

Oh God poor you I know how you feel iv been in the same boat as you stuck in a hospital bed. when I'd rather be outside but anyway how are you smiled Kyle as he sat in a chair next to Kennys bed

Oh okay I guess iv had better days you know. But just now I feel so damn helpless I can't use my right arm at all and I'm so doped up on pain killers I rattle also their trying to get me to wriggle my fingers said Kenny wriggling his right fingers and making a face

Hey that's really good progress you know so then dude what did happen do you remember any of it and how you ended up like this asked Stan but was cut off by his mom

Stan Kenny might not want to talk about it shhh said Sharon

No its okay I'm fine about it Mrs M and yeah I do remember everything that happened said Kenny as everyone listened to Kennys story

Well after you guys left me at the school gates after school I thought my dad would be along shortly like he normally was but he didn't come and I waited ages and ages on him and I thought he'd just been held up so I remained at the gates cos if I moved and he showed up and i wasent their well I'd get into bother but what seemed like an hour later their was still no sign of him and he'd never been late as that so I thought something was wrong or had happened to him so I ended up walking to dads work to see of he was their and find out why he didn't pick me up like he always did Kenny said

The scrap yards miles from the school and it be really dark and snowing said Kyle shocked

Yeah it was but anyway I met dads boss their who told me that dad had not shown up for work that day and that he was eather at home lying drunk somewhere or he'd gone missing and as it was late and dark his boss gave me a lift home in his car and we kept a look out for dad too incase we'd see him on the way home but we didn't see him so he dropped me off at the house and I went inside wondering if dad was their but he wasent instead I found mom high on drugs and in la la land and also the house was a total mess like a tip okay we don't keep the cleanest of houses but this was the worst I'd ever seen it. and also mom wasent washed or dressed and Karen wasent fed so I offerd to make something to eat it be a frozen dinner as we have no power to cook so I dumped my things on the sofa and aww crap iv lost my scrapbook of the school concert said Kenny suddenly

No you haven't I took it it's in my room at Stans house safe waiting on you said Karen smiling at Kenny

Aww thanks Karen I was worried their you can keep it for me till I get out of here. But anyway I tried to sober mom up with water and she told me that dad had gone out and taken the rest of money we had so we don't have a cent in the house and had gone off somewhere she didn't know where he'd gone she was so stoned but I guessed where he'd gone so I got Karen to get some more water into mom and sober her up a bit and that I'd go and look for dad and bring him back and that I wouldn't be long and. Using the battery operated light we could see a bit so I planned to clean up the house a bit so I went looking for dad and I was right about where he was he was getting drunk in the bar downtown and also he stank of drink and cigarettes the smell made me sick I went into the bar area to find him but I was told by the landlady because I'm a kid I had to stand outside by the stairs as I'm not aloud in the bar area as she could loose her licence and that she'd fetch dad for me Well dad dad came out and was swearing and that usual stuff and we had a huge row I tried to make him come home and yeah I did attack him I grabbed him and also kicked him as I tried to drag him away from the bar as he was trying to go back inside again and I was yelling he should come home and that but anyway a wrestling match between us broke out and I slipped on some melted snow and lost my balance and fell down the stairs badly breaking my arm hurting my shoulder and injuring my head and I felt I'd cut it as I felt my hair getting wet and I felt terrible pain also o vaguely remember Stan and Kyle talking to me and the ambulance crew coming trying to examine me fuck that hurt like hell so they knew they couldn't look at me whist awake and in agony so they gave me an injection in the back of my left hand and I went off to sleep and taken away and brought here and when I woke up it was the next day today and I wan in here and 2 damn social workers standing at my bed saying that mom was going into rehab and may be charged with neglect and also that dad was with the police and Karen was with Mrs Marsh so I knew that she'd be okay and we'll looked after their said Kenny

Yeah that's more or less it also everyone at school. is missing you and says hi apart from fat er I mean Cartman as you know he's still suspended to after the holidays said Kyle making Kenny laugh a little but wince as his ribs still really hurt

Oh he will never learn will he stupid asshole but guess the place will be really quiet and I bet that Cartman would have something to say if he knew about this said Kenny smiling

Oh he'll yeah he'd have a field day ripping on you but he might not even know about this hell be so busy sitting in front of his tv watching Terrance and Philip on demand and stuffing his fat face with cheesy poofs and snacky cakes but apart from him yeah everyone is asking after you and schools not the same but their all excited about the Xmas holidays and Tweeks double hyper laughed Stan

Oh he'll never change that kid always hyper no matter what time of the year it is smilled Kenny

Oh Kenny I made something for you said Karen pulling out the card and handed it to Kenny then described what the drawing was

Oh wow that is awesome Karen thank you so much I love it I'll have the nurse. Put it on the wall till I get out then I'll put it on the wall when I get home smiled Kenny at a happy Karen

So when are you getting out of here any word yet asked Kyle

Oh dunno yet the doctor said hopefully soon oh and I might be staying at Stans over the Xmas holidays. till further notice said Kenny smiling

Yeah you'll be with us till your mom gets better and I think their is people going in to tidy your house and get your electricity back on and get help in too said Stan

Oh wow that be so awesome But good luck to them cleaning that place it's a pure tip really Kenny laughed but wow I can't wait to have a nice warm tidy house hot water to wash in and warm cooked food it will be heaven Kenny said smiling

Yeah same here oh I'd love a nice pink room and a pink carpet. My walls are a dull grey and blue all my friends have nice pink or lilic rooms and soft fluffy carpets too said Karen

Well honey you never know you might just get your dream pink room and a soft carpet said Sharon smiling

Karen only shrugged trying not to get her hopes up she was used to broken promises and let downs she had them all her young life really so she didn't expect to get her dream room any time soon But just then Karen whispered something into Stans ear making him smile a bit and say okay then why not just go and look for it we passed it on the way in

Hey sis what's the matter is everything okay their asked Kenny looking at a slightly blushing Karen

Er I erm I need the bathroom Kenny said Karen looking very serious and now made Kenny laugh a bit

Oh I see so that's what is wrong then well okay the visitors one is outside at the end of the corridor the one over their you passed on the way in is for patients only sorry about that but I'm sure Stan or Mrs Marsh can show you as I can't get out of bed yet sorry about that said Kenny as Stan along with Karen and Sharon went off in search of the bathroom leaving Kyle alone with Kenny

Oh it is really good to see you again school isn't the same without you it's just so boring just now and Butters is driving us all crazy asking when you'll be back I told him maybe after the summer holidays I really don't know I can't see into the future even though I said I did once said Kyle

Yeah I remember that Cartman said it too he had powers like that damn idiot but I hope to be back before the summer and I miss you guys too and thank you so much for the DS consul and games their awesome and I can still play with one hand so tell me curly what's been happening at school then what am I missing I want all the news laughed Kenny

Oh not a lot really usual stuff Some of the kids are asking for you others can't be bothered said Kyle

Oh right. No big deal anyway I don't care about them if they care about me or not I'll live Kenny said gently touching his plaster cast

Hey Kenny can I sign your plaster I won't write anything rude on it or bad swear words promise Kyle said smiling also very gently touching the plaster

Aww I can't let you sorry well not in here just now best wait till I'm out of hospital and you can sign it then all you want I have to keep it clean just now and anyway you can't really get to it to sign it anyway it's got a protective thing on it the nurse put that on but when I get home you can sign it Kenny smiled

Oh okay then fair enough cool so how does it feel to have broken arm I have never broken anything apart from a tooth when I fell off the jungle gym when I was 7 and that was a tooth not a bone asked Kyle

Oh but you have broken a few things in the past before Kyle a few hearts but body wise well I don't know and I have known you since we were babies really but yeah it feels kinda weird having a broken arm oh at the time it fucking hurt like hell I was in agony but due to all the painkillers and that I feel fine now and I'm training my left arm and hand and it's coming along pretty well now said Kenny waving his left arm but it's only till my right arm heals and is okay again added Kenny happily

Kenny was then going to say something else but suddenly got cut off without warning as Kyle lent forward and kissed Kenny full on the lips shocking the blond a bit

Kyle please no er not here said Kenny blushing scarlet as he gently pushed the redhead off him

Huh why not their is no one here just the two of us were alone said Kyle looking around the empty room

Yeah I know that but their is a chance that someone could walk in a nurse Stan his mom or God forbid Karen look Kyle the hospital is way too public we can save our kisses till I get home and were more privet and I'm hoping to be home in a few days anyway so we can kiss then so be patient curly laughed Kenny as Kyle pouted a bit and went to sit on the bed but Kenny stopped him

Hey you cant sit on the bed I'm sorry it's the hospital rules visitors can't sit on the beds something to do with infection control and that oh I dunno really the nurse told me their really super clean in here sighed Kenny

Yeah their seems to be a lot of rules here so how does a rebel like you stick to them laughed Kyle

Oh iv no choise I have to or I'd be in trouble but they don't want me getting sick with any viruses or that and that's why you all had to scrub your hands before coming in here incase you pass germs onto me but apart from this arm I feel fine really Kenny said pointing to his arm but the staff are keeping me in for a few days for tests and that but I heard I'll be home for Xmas added Kenny smiling

Well that does sound really good then if I can escape the family and Jacob I'll come over and we can hang out if you know what I mean Kyle winked making Kenny laugh a bit and lick his lips

Oh yeah I know what you mean but again wait till I'm home and their will be plenty of time to well you know Kenny added smilling

Yeah oh I know Kenny I know Kyle said laughing

Well be patients. Won't be long oh hey where's your little friend this weather Mr Hankey how is he doing and has Jacob met him yet asked Kenny smilling

Oh he's at home in a shoe box in my room and yeah he's fine their was no way I could bring him here with all these damn hygiene rules they'd maybe flush the little guy said Kyle

Yeah that's true they would just see him as a basic piece of crap not as a magical little guy that's our friend but I'll see mr Hankey when I get home but tell him I say hi Kenny said

Yeah I will do and Jacobs not met him yet none of the family have maybe Eathan would like him dunno but Jacob would rat on me he's such a little ratter always telling on you Kyle laughed watching Stan return with his mom and Karen

Hey their sis is everything okay now did you find the bathroom okay asked Kenny smiling at Karen as she sat in the nearby chair

Yeah I'm good but Stan Mrs Marsh and I got lost the toilets on this floor weren't working so we had to find other toilets on another floor and we got lost we ended up in the cafe area but were okay now Karen said smiling

Yeah I used the boys whist I was their too as I didn't want to get caught short yet the boys toilets on this floor are okay just the girls are out of order. But anyway has Kyle been filling you in on what's been going on and all the news then asked Stan smiling

Er yeah oh he sure has we had a very interesting time said Kenny winking at Kyle and with his left hand he held Kyles right hand making the redhead smile a bit and Kenny returned the smile as the pair shared a secret thought

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon also Eathan is an unseen character on the show Saturday night live he is ment to be Jacobs older brother and is often mentiond in the skits that Jacob does


	29. Chapter 29

All too soon visiting time was over and it was time to leave the time seem to have flown in it seemed as they enjoyed themselfs but Kenny was beging to get a bit tierd and felt like sleeping

Kyle gently patted Kenny on his good shoulder smiling and saying you hang on in their dude I'll see you soon and don't worry it won't be long till your home again with us all

Yeah I can't wait and thanks again Kyle your an awesome friend smilled Kenny as Stan came over

Now you take care their okay dude and don't worry about Karen she's fine with us Stan smiled

Yeah I know thanks Stan Kenny smiled

Oh and Kenny said Stan again

Yeah what replyed Kenny

Stay Gold ken okay Stan said smiling

Thanks Stan yeah I will

Sharon gave Kenny a quick kiss on his cheek and patted his good shoulder smiling now you take care honey and just rest

I will and thanks Mrs Marsh and thank you for looking after Karen Kenny said as Karen also kissed his cheek and gently hugged him and made a sobbing noise if she was going to cry

Hey Karen don't worry I'm gonna be fine okay so no tears be a brave girl and I'll be home really soon nothing will ever keep us Mccormic kids apart very long and we will always stick by each other no matter what okay so I'll be home soon Kenny said smiling and gently wiped away Karen's tears with his left hand

Okay Kenny I'll be brave and a big girl Karen whisperd and gave Kenny another kiss on the cheek but I do really miss you she said sadly

I know Karen and I miss you too but don't worry I'll be home really soon you'll see so I want you to be a good girl for Mr and Mrs Marsh and do what they tell you as their like your foster mom and dad just now and Stan and Shelly are like your foster brother and sister said Kenny

I know and I will be a good girl and their really nice to me I like being their it's fun said Karen

Well then that's good to hear im glad your happy but remeber you take care and I'll be home really soon you'll see okay Kenny said and kissed Karen on her cheek as everyone said more goodbyes and left to go home

Outside the room as they made their way to the elevator Karen started crying again and surprising everyone as they all though she was happy as she got to see Kenny and that he was doing well and she seemed really happy in the room

Aww sweetheart what's wrong why the tears said Sharon bending down to comfort Karen who was sobbing

I I really miss Kenny why cant he come home today like now he looks okay now Mrs Marsh asked Karen

Oh. Honey im that he can't the doctors want to keep him in a bit longer to make sure that he is okay and ready to go home but don't worry sweetie it won't be long untill he's back with us and sure the doctors did say that he'd be back before Xmas Sharon said smilling

I know that but I really miss him and I no longer want a furby anymore I just want Kenny back Karen sobbed as Sharon hugged her and gently rubbed her back

Well we will defently have Kenny home for Xmas that is for sure and also leave it to me I will talk to Santa about that Furby doll now it was a little white one that you wanted if I remeber right said Sharon as Karen nodded

Yes it was but it dosent really matter if I get Furby or not I'm not bothering if Kenny comes home I'll be so happy so I'm not caring about Furby said Karen

Well well see what happens okay honey said Sharon smiling as she now planned on getting Karen a white Furby for Xmas and after what she and Kenny had been through they deseirved to have a good Xmas and now Kenny had his 3DS she planned on buying Kenny some games for it and she'd try and get Karen the white Furby that she had wanted sharonnplanned on giving those mcormick kids a really good Xmas and one they'd remeber for many years to come and could look back on it fondly and talk about it happly

Soon Stan had his last day at school the following day but he'd see everyone in the holidays as he lived near all the other kids apart from Token who lived on the edge of town on a privet gated community area amongst very rich pepol but he arranged to meet Token at Starks pond where they'd all go sledging and other fun winter events and Starks pond was everyone's favrioute meeting place to play

So what's happaning with you guys are you all going to visit Kenny again asked Clyde or is he coming coming home wo tou guys or going to a long stay hospital Clyde added as everyone headed home

No way dude. Kennys not going to any long stay hospital no he's defently coming back to stay with us till their mom is okay and ready to come home and their house is fixed up said Stan and also were keeping Karen with us too so well have both of them and Karen seems really happy and settled but she is still upset and missing Kenny too which is natural as their siblings but we might visit them again later tonite or tomorrow again then were taking Karen to the Cinima said Stan

Oh cool theirs a lot of really good movies on at the moment what are you guys going to see then asked Conner another boy

Yeah their is they all look really good Karen's got her heart set on frosty kingdom She's been talking about it non stop really but we will see how things are and maybe go and maybe go back when Kenny gets home said Stan

Yeah that's nearly a week he's been in now hell be due home soon won't he asked Kyle

Yeah he should be they said that he'd be in for almost a week as he got injured really bad as Kyle knows but hoping hell be put any day now said Stan

Yeah he'll be glad to get home Kenny was never the type to be lying around in bed normally he's too active but his injuries will take time to heal but we seen him last night and he's on the mend said Kyle

Yeah it will be good to see him again Kennys cool just lest hope they do let him out for Xmas imagin if they did keep him in over Xmas bet he'd go mad said Clyde

Yeah. I know poor Kenny and so near Xmas too but they said hell be home soon otherwise he'd jump out a window I think Kyle sighed

Yeah I would if I was him and kept in for so long I hate hospitals said Craig

Yeah same hear but if it happend just now at least I'd get away from those terrible relatives of mine so I'll be calling visiting your house a lot Stan hope you don't mind but that family of mine are driving me crazy urgh Kyle said making the others laugh

Still that bad huh said Craig

Don't even go their dude you have no idea sighed Kyle

Yeah Kyle is having problems with his family so don't mention them but anyway the doctors did say that their certin that Kenny will be home very soon and he'll be home for Xmas said Stan as everyone got off the bus and went separate ways

Hey mom hey everyone I'm home what's for tea Stan called out coming into the house

Hi their sweetie teas going to be a bit late i think your dads getting a takeaway and were in the lounge Sharon yelled who was in a really good mood and Karen was happy too

Hi mom wow you look happy so what's the latest then asked Stan smiling as he came into the lounge

Yes I am well later were having tea and tomorrow we will go to the mall were getting Karens pinkie pie toy fixed and we need to get a few other things and that. said Sharon smiling

Oh guess what guess what Stan yelled Karen jumping up and down happaly,

Wow lil miss hyper you are so what's your news Karen said Stan smiling at seeing Karen. In a good mood

Kennyscominghomein2daysisntthatexciting said Karen not even taking time to breath

What I didn't catch that slow down their and tell me again

Okay I said Kenny is coming home in to days isn't it exciting omg I'm so excited said Karen

Wow really that is awesome saidn Stan looking at his mom

Yes it is true he is we heard today so we need to get your old bed out storage and put it in the box room it is cosy in their and has carpets and heating and as Kenny has no toys we will get. him some now you boys have your own tast in toys so you will maybe know what he will like said Sharon

Oh yeah we do and Kennys tast is a bit simeler to mine he mostly likes computer games and consoles he still likes Pokemon and has his cards their in his locker at school also he likes Mario and Terrance and Philip and I think he still liked Dragon Ball z said Stan

Okay do you think that he would like a Furby asked Sharon

Oh I don't really know never heard him mention Furby yeah he might do but then he might think he's too old for Furby as he is 13 in. 3 months and he thinks he's really mature but to tell you the truth I think he'd be more happier with games for his DS than a Furby said Stan

Well tomorrow we will all goto the mall and get some shopping done but tonight we will get the bed out of the garage and get the box room set up and theirs fresh bedding in the clean laundry closet and as I said tomorrow we can buy him some stuff new clothes and he's gor some spare stuff at home I take it asked Sharon

Well his old jacket is way too small for him it pinches him that was his good one that got cut up bt he has spare underwear and a few old shirts and pants I'm not sure what else Kenny dosent like pepol going into his closet he says that's strictly privet and not even moms aloud in their but most of his clothes are too small anyway and I don't brink he will get them on with a big paster on his arm Karen sighed

Hmmm okay then we will get him some more new things now we can't have him running around in just his underwear he will catch a cold Sharon said now out plans are for tomorrow first we will go to the mall and get some shopping then grab lunch coke home and dump our things then head to the Cinima and as a special treat I will treat us all to KFC cola and fries added Sharon smilling as everyone cheered

Mom do I have to go to the Cinima that movie is like for little kids I don't wanna see it

Now Shelly tou Sharon begun but got cut off

Mom im not sitting through a stupid kids movie im not a little kid Shelly said and pulled a face

Look Shelly you don't have too watch what were watching you can go and watch another movie shurly their must be other films that you want to see Sharon said

Well yeah I guess their is a coupe that I wouldn't mind seeing said Shelly

Well then their you go your old enough to go into the hall by yourself you don't need me their and anyway we will all be in the same building and the halls arnt far from eachother so if you need us for anything were not far away said Sharon

Mrs Marsh when Kenny comes home can wee take him to the Cinima too maybe next week and he can pick the movie that he wants to see asked Karen

Well we will need to see if he wants too honey and also if he is up to it as he will need a lot of rest Sharon Said smiling as she handed Karen some juice

Oh cool Kenny would love the Cinima he's been a few times with Stan and Kyle and Cartman dunno what they went to see though but I know that Kenny loves the Cinima said Karen smiling

Well that's good to know and if he is feeling a little better when he comes home and if he wants to go to see a movie then we will all go to the Cinima then said Sharon smiling

Aww thank you he will love that said. Karen happly as she drank her juice happly

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon so enjoy


End file.
